Très Cher Et Adoré Quotidien
by Dellsey
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Probablement qu'entre deux coups de pinceau, un sourire, cinq bouquins, quatre confidences et trois tasses de café, ils avaient aussi appris la vie. Et vous, comment survivez-vous à une année?
1. Prologue

**Précisions: **Slash, Univers Alternatif, vingt chapitres prévus.

**Disclaimer: **Pas à moi.

**Note: **Je conseille vivement d'écouter Home de Will Hanson en lisant car je pourrais presque dire que ce morceau est l'inspiration même de ce prologue.

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Préambules**_

* * *

La période estivale se laissait mourir de jour en jour.

Et ça faisait mal. Tellement mal. C'était l'agonie de l'été. Symptôme: nostalgie. Symptôme: mélancolie. Symptôme: appréhension.

Et votre plus grand mal? La Chanson. Avec des majuscules. Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle. La chanson, c'est celle que tu as entendu tout l'été. Celle qui t'a bercé sur les routes. Celle qui t'a fait danser jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Et ça pouvait être du rock ou de la pop. Du punk ou du rap. De la dance ou du métal. Du reggae ou du ska. Du jazz ou du hip-hop.

Et ça pouvait être un genre habituellement détesté ou l'opposé de l'inverse. Peu importe. On s'en fout. Ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Ce qui est important: trois notes. C'est tout ce qu'il faut. Trois notes. Des souvenirs. Ils vous inondent, vous noient, vous étouffent.

Et exquise douleur que c'était, que de se souvenir. Tu sais. Les longues aubes derrière la fenêtre où on dormait encore. Les interminables matins au lit où on émergeait. Les belles matinées dans l'herbe où on buvait un café dégueulasse. Les longs jours devant soi où l'horizon semblait si éloigné. Les chaudes journées sur le sable où on fumait sa dernière cigarette. Les douces après-midi ensoleillées sur la route où on observait les kilomètres et les heures s'échapper. Les romantiques crépuscules en ville où tout semblait sombrer peu à peu dans les ténèbres. Les fraîches soirées au bord de mer où on entendait l'eau clapoter. Les folles nuits en boîte où on dansait à perdre le souffle.

Vous vous faites du mal.

C'est incurable. Non. Vous ne pouvez rien faire. C'est inévitable. Oui. C'est une phase terminale.

Dans l'appartement, Tony est assis devant son ordinateur, il ouvre un nouveau fichier protégé par un mot de passe, tu sais; le genre de choses que personne ne doit voir.

Dans le magasin, Loki se balade entre les rayons, il choisit deux carnets de croquis et un joli journal, tu sais; un avec du beau papier tout lisse.

Dans la maison, Thor fait ses bagages, il jette un carnet dans son sac, tu sais; avec des lignes genre écolier.

Dans l'agence immobilière, Bruce remplit les dernières formalités pour son nouvel appartement, il glisse deux feuilles dans une farde, tu sais; celle où tu mets toute la paperasse que t'as.

Dans le café, Steve trie quelques-unes de ses affaires, il met un cahier de côté, tu sais; un avec de grandes pages blanches.

Dans l'avion, Natasha fait glisser ses doigts sur l'écran de son iPod, elle ouvre un document, tu sais; avec une application qui permet de prendre des notes.

Dans le parc, Clint est assis sur le banc, il arrache quelques pages d'un vieux bloc-notes, tu sais; un à spirales.

C'est une période de paradoxe. Vous êtes impatient pour quelque chose que vous n'avez pas envie de voir arriver. Oui, la vie est drôle de cette manière-là.

Et puis Clint se lève et passe par le supermarché, Natasha arrive à l'aéroport et récupère ses bagages, Steve termine sa tasse et demande l'addition, Bruce passe par un magasin de mobilier et regarde le prix d'une étagère, Thor ferme son sac et sort, Loki paye ses achats et rentre chez soi, Tony prend son téléphone et compose un numéro.

Bientôt, l'un répondra au coup de fil de l'autre après avoir envoyé un message à un troisième. Bientôt, l'autre raccrochera et appellera un quatrième qui ne répondra pas parce qu'il parle au cinquième qui vient de voir le sixième passer et se diriger vers le septième. Etc., etc.

Et vraiment, vous savez, ce ne sont que des vies parmi tant d'autres. D'un côté tout le monde est unique, d'un autre tout le monde est pareil. On peut se perdre encore longtemps dans les vérités générales.

Il y a sept personnes qui sont en train de jouer avec un crayon. Sentir un clavier sous leurs doigts. Déchirer un morceau de papier. Effleurer un écran. Mordiller un stylo. Appuyer sur une touche. Repasser sur les lignes d'une feuille.

Tourner les pages.

La vie aussi est en train de tourner la page. On arrive à un moment dans le livre où l'intrigue est soudain bouleversée.

Ces sept personnes qui, qu'elles soient ici ou là-bas, bientôt, écriront une première ligne. Elles écriront toutes la même chose au même moment et laisseront une trace, un souvenir. Ils inscriront sans le savoir les premiers mots des moments forts de leur existence.

Et que ce soit d'une écriture ronde, soigné, patte de mouche, penché, police Times New Roman ou Trebuchet MS. Cochez la case de votre choix.

En attendant, Tony sort dans la rue, prend sa voiture et va en ville. Parfois, il faut se perdre pour retrouver quelque chose.

En attendant, Loki ouvre la fenêtre, regarde dehors et voit le soleil qui va bientôt se coucher. Parfois, il faut s'arrêter sur une chose simple pour réaliser qu'on est vivant.

En attendant, Thor arrive à la gare, monte dans le train et s'assied à sa place. Parfois, il faut vivre en mode automatique pour pouvoir avancer.

En attendant, Bruce commande du nouveau mobilier, sort du magasin et se dirige vers son appartement. Parfois, il faut innover son extérieur pour un meilleur départ intérieur.

En attendant, Steve passe devant l'arrêt, voit le bus arriver et décide de marcher à pied. Parfois, il faut laisser passer des opportunités pour en saisir d'autres.

En attendant, Natasha prend le taxi, voit à travers la vitre un avion s'envoler dans le ciel orangé et ferme les yeux. Parfois, il faut souffrir un peu pour être plus humain.

En attendant, Clint marche dans la rue, rentre chez soi par un chemin différent de l'habituel et trouve dix dollars par terre. Parfois, il faut écouter ses instincts pour être un peu plus heureux.

Vous tombez sur une photo. Le soleil et la plage. Les nuages blancs et l'herbe verte. Le ciel bleu et la ville. Votre lieu de vacances immortalisé à jamais. Votre plus grand mal numéro deux.

En haut, le ciel écarlate. En bas, les rues de la ville. Vous avez très chaud. Le soleil se couche. Ce soir, il y aura de l'orage. Elle est baignée d'orange, la ville.

Ah, l'été. On aurait dit; les derniers moments d'une existence. C'était comme une chute éternelle. Un monde qui s'écroule. Un idéal qui s'évanouit, peut-être.

Et ça sent la cigarette. Quelque part, au loin, hurlent les sirènes de police.

Tu sais, c'est une année pour une vie.

* * *

_A suivre._

* * *

Dans l'espoir que vous ayez aimé. Chapitre un dans une semaine.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note: **Merci à ceux qui ont lu et aimé et vraiment, tout le monde.

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

_**Et ça, on te l'avait pas dit**_

* * *

L'été est dans le coma. Théoriquement, vous êtes en vie. En vrai? Votre cercueil mesuré, les papiers réglés, le trou creusé. On vous a déjà enterré depuis trois jours. Restent les gens qui se raccrochent désespérément à des espoirs imaginaires. Voir: chimère. Voir: utopie. Voir: illusion.

Ceux-là doivent attendre une date conventionnelle, pseudo-scientifique, post-philosophique, peu importe, pour vous débrancher.

En théorie, la vie est beaucoup plus facile.

Cher Journal, j'étais en retard pour le premier jour.

Vous êtes pour le moment inexistant dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Et il pleut demain. Dégueulasse septembre. A chacun ses informations. Des meurtres à la une, le cours de la bourse est en page six et le facteur a fait les mots croisés à votre place.

* * *

L'enseigne du café brille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Vert néon, jaune citron, rose bonbon. L'enseigne, honnêtement, on passe mille fois devant. Même qu'on entre. On ne se souvient jamais du nom. Le café, c'est là où ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir l'année dernière. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes pas plus qu'on ne change une équipe qui gagne -même s'ils ont jamais réussi à gagner au foot- et tout ce genre de choses.

Il est dix-sept heures et Natasha est la première à y arriver, au café. Elle s'installe à la table près de la fenêtre. Puis arrive Steve. Puis arrive Bruce. Tony est après lui, en retard pour le style, la forme, parce qu'il fait toujours comme ça, sérieusement, tu devrais le savoir. Il demande à Natasha:

– Où est Clint?

Cher Journal, dans l'espoir que cette année, ils vont enfin se rendre compte que Clint et moi n'avons pas les mêmes cours.

Donc Natasha hausse les épaules.

Et ta première journée ça a été tu vas -non pas de sucre dans mon café- bien quoi de neuf.

Donc arrive enfin Clint sauf qu'il est pas tout seul. Obligé. Sinon il n'y a pas d'histoire.

Il vous présente Thor. Ils sont dans la même fac. Non, mais coïncidence oblige, je t'assure.

Steve se bouge, pousse légèrement Bruce, on s'entasse comme on peut. Thor s'installe avec eux.

Et salut, moi je -j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de sucre- m'appelle et toi c'est comment déjà ah ouais ok tu viens d'où.

– Donc voilà, ça, c'est Tony, un de mes meilleurs amis. Là, c'est Natasha, dit Clint.

Cher Journal, Clint avait, une fois de plus, omis de préciser leur relation exacte.

Clint dit: voilà Steve et Bruce, aussi de très bons amis.

Ou quelque chose de ce genre-là.

Thor dit quelque chose comme: je viens d'arriver en ville, j'habite en colocation -oh, chez qui- chez mon frère Loki -oh, t'as un frère- mon frère adoptif -ah, oh, vraiment-.

Cher Journal, dès le premier jour, je m'étais déjà fait quelques amis.

Parlez-moi de vous. Parlez-moi de vos vacances et de vos passe-temps. Parlez-moi.

C'était vraiment ce genre de scène. Typique.

Il y a deux types d'individus: a) ceux qui s'intègrent vite dans un groupe et b) ceux qui ne s'intègrent pas très vite dans un groupe. Logique. Si l'on juge la manière dont on discute joyeusement à la table près de la fenêtre, Thor correspond au cas a. Voir plus bas pour le cas b.

Quelque chose comme plus d'une demi-heure passe. Entre-temps, quelqu'un a mis de la musique.

Et puis; de nouveau. Obligé. Sinon il n'y a pas d'histoire. Je veux dire: Loki fait son entrée dans le café. Notez qu'il a dans ses bras une boîte. Notez qu'il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Thor dit: c'est mon frère Loki.

Vous venez de faire votre entrée dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Le soundtrack de votre rencontre est: Down Under de Men at Work.

Loki referme la porte de son pied et se dirige vers la table où se trouve Thor. Se poste devant d'un air contrarié. Tony siffle. Regard outré.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 100 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Le chanteur de Men at Work raconte comment il a acheté du pain à un homme à Bruxelles. Loki pose la boîte sur le bord de la table. Et Thor n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que:

– Si tu crois que je peux passer mon temps à aller te récupérer dans des cafés, tu te trompes lourdement.

Cher Journal, tout le monde devrait savoir que ce n'est pas 'des cafés' mais 'LE café'.

– Tu es venu à pied? demande Thor, regardant par la fenêtre.

Cher Journal, je m'étais à nouveau aperçu que le mythe de 'L'étudiant en art qui avait plein de temps libre' subsistait toujours.

Tony baisse ses lunettes de soleil et l'observe par-dessus les verres. Regard exaspéré.

– Ouvre un peu les yeux, tu vois bien que la voiture est juste là, Thor.

Tony hausse les sourcils. Regard noir.

– Pourquoi as-tu pris tes affaires, alors? dit Thor, regardant toujours dehors.

– Parce que c'est du matériel coûteux que je viens d'acheter; je refuse de laisser des choses de valeur dans la voiture.

Ou comment une centaine de dollars disparaissent magiquement de votre portefeuille après une visite au magasin de fournitures artistiques.

Tony se mordille la lèvre. Loki se décide à ne plus le regarder.

Cher Journal, j'aurais pu jurer que ses joues avaient rougi, je peux donc qualifier ça de victoire et me permettre d'afficher un sourire de con satisfait.

– Ne fais pas attention à l'autre, il drague tout ce qui bouge, marmonne Natasha à l'adresse de Loki.

Cher Journal, il en était très fier d'après ce que j'ai vu.

Anxiété. Panique. Panique totale. Mais ça, on dit pas.

Note (sur un dessous de verre) : faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de bagarre.

– Vraiment? Je me souviens pas qu'il m'ait dragué moi, répond Bruce.

– Jaloux, Banner? murmure Tony en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille.

Cher Journal, ces imbéciles m'ont manqué pendant l'été.

Et Thor lui propose de se joindre à eux et Loki dit: non. Il dit: je n'ai absolument pas le temps. Il dit: je t'attends dans la voiture. Il joint geste à la parole, tandis ce que les autres crient: Oh, allez!

Mais bon.

Quand Thor part, Tony dit: il va pas nous échapper comme ça, lui.

Clint dit: Thor?

Natasha répond: non, Loki, imbécile.

Clint dit: qui?

* * *

Le soir:

Loki rentre dans la chambre de Thor. Déjà un peu trop remplie, trop décorée, trop habitée. Trop Thor, également.

– Thor. Tu n'aurais pas vu ma nouvelle gomme mie de pain?

Cher Journal, Loki a passé vingt minutes à me parler d'une gomme.

Cher Journal, Thor a utilisé ma gomme mie de pain pour accrocher des posters au mur.

L'année va être longue.

* * *

Local d'art. Vous savez, les dessins sur les murs sont plus beaux que les vôtres. C'est fait exprès. Enfin, on croit. Et il fait froid. Aussi.

Personne ne questionne cette curiosité vivante qu'est le professeur d'art. Il porte des lunettes rondes. Teintées. Au passage, aussi: il porte un béret. Blanc. Tous les jours.

La rumeur dit: c'est pour cacher ses longs cheveux gras.

Quelqu'un chuchote: le blanc, ça jure quand même un peu avec les cheveux bleus.

Les étudiants sont installés en cercle. Vous appelez cela: critique. Vous dites aussi: ça ne sert à rien car le professeur monopolise la parole. Sujet: montrez-moi que vous savez dessiner.

– C'est quoi, ça?

Le professeur tourne et retourne le dessin dans tous les sens. Un étudiant dit:

– Heu, c'est...

– Non, mais c'est bizarre, vraiment.

– C'est sensé avoir l'air-…

Mais le professeur le coupe: non, tais-toi. Il dit: t'as quand même réussi à rater le premier sujet de l'année.

* * *

Cher Journal, la vie étudiante est un dilemme: a) dormir assez; b) manger correctement; c) rendre les projets à temps; d) avoir une vie sociale; e) prendre des douches quotidiennes; on peut n'en choisir que deux.

Loki rend ses projets à temps et prend des douches tous les jours.

Il dort neuf heures. Par semaine.

Mange. Peu.

Sort. Jamais.

Quand Thor l'entraîne avec lui pour une soirée pizza avec ses nouveaux amis, il se demande s'il doit renoncer à a) sa douche ou à b) son croquis.

Décision: prendre un risque. Décision: dessiner pendant la soirée.

Note (sur un post-it collé sur le frigo) : réfléchir deux fois avant de prendre des décisions.

Voyez le tableau: une pièce dont le propriétaire est -indéniablement- très familier avec tous les fast food du coin, Natasha est installée dans le -seul- fauteuil -existant à sans doute quelques kilomètres à la ronde-, les autres sont assis par terre autour de la table basse -parce qu'il y a une table basse-.

Il y a aussi de l'alcool -évidemment-, des boîtes de pizza -parce que sinon ça ne serait pas 'une soirée pizza'- et quelqu'un a mis MGMT. Loki est calé contre le mur, a mal à la tête, essaye de se concentrer sur le croquis et ne sait même pas chez qui il est. Il est également persuadé que si Thor l'a fait venir, c'est juste pour qu'il n'ait pas à y aller à pied.

Des mots. Des rires. Du bruit. De la musique. Des voix. Clint fait tomber un morceau de pizza par terre et quelqu'un dit:

– Il y a des enfants qui meurent de faim en Afrique, ne gaspille pas.

Quelqu'un d'autre dit:

– Tu veux dire: gaspille pas la nourriture, il y a des étudiants en art qui crèvent de faim dans nos rues.

Puis: oh, c'est bon, on rigole.

Effectivement. Vous rigolez. Ha-ha. Loki ne dira rien parce que la blague était douloureusement vraie et là, il a droit à de la pizza gratuite.

Note (sur une boîte de pizza vide) : profiter des opportunités.

– T'as pas peur de manger avec tous ces produits sur tes mains?

Loki les regarde, ses mains. Sèches. Rêches. Couvertes de tâches de peinture et de petites traces blanches dues à des produits dont la lecture de l'étiquette pourrait vous donner des cauchemars. Sérieusement. Danger de mort par inhalation respiratoire, voir informations au dos et tout ce genre de chose.

Loki décide de ne rien répondre.

A sa gauche: Clint. A sa droite: Tony.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 70 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Tu dessines et tu dessines quoi et tu peux me dessiner et art c'est cool et tu passes juste ta journée à dessiner. Tu crois c'est pas tes affaires non sérieusement dégage je vais t'arracher les yeux.

_Crack_. Loki n'est pas sûr si c'est lui ou juste la mine de son crayon qui vient de craquer. Et l'haleine de Tony sent l'alcool.

C'était beaucoup mieux quand on ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Le problème: vous travaillez en public. Vous voulez vous faire remarquer si personne ne vous remarque. Si quelqu'un vous remarque, vous avez envie de disparaître. Un putain de paradoxe.

Puis il y a la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Ou dans ce cas-ci, la bière qui déborde de la canette. Adaptez-vous à la situation.

Note (sur un carnet de croquis abimé) : éviter de dessiner avec de la nourriture ou des boissons autour de soi.

Loki dit: je le savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir. Voir: crie. Il claque la porte en sortant et rassemble tout ce qui lui reste d'amour fraternel pour ne pas démarrer et laisser Thor là. Puis il se rappelle que Thor n'est que son frère adoptif et décide de rentrer.

Cher Journal, je le sentais que je devais rester chez moi ce soir.

Thor rentrera en bus.

Cher Journal, d'une certaine manière, je m'y attendais un peu.

Natasha partira avec Clint et Steve.

Tony se fera virer de chez Bruce. Parce que, Tony, hé, vraiment, lâche cette bouteille. Il s'en ira à pied.

Cher Journal, ce soir, j'ai merdé.

Votre verre numéro 17 est un verre de whisky. Vous êtes seulement début septembre.

* * *

Il a été fait preuve de bon sens. La partie du bâtiment consacrée aux arts est ouverte en permanence. Même à trois heures du matin. Même le dimanche. Même les jours fériés. On murmure: des acharnés. Problème d'artiste. Ne les listons pas, il y en a trop.

Ce que vous pouvez y trouver: des âmes perdues errant à travers le local. Aussi: la même activité que de plein jour. Aussi: des étudiants discutant d'idées survenues au milieu de la nuit. Aussi: beaucoup de choses. Une atmosphère de créativité. Une sensation étrange.

C'est là qu'on trouve Loki, parfois.

Cher Journal, je suppose que ce sont les joies d'être en art.

* * *

Et puis, bon, Loki tombe sur Natasha deux jours après.

– Tony m'a demandé de te passer ça en dédommagement.

Un sac en papier.

– Serait-ce trop dur pour lui que de le faire par soi-même?

– Il sait que les cutters font partie du matériel requis chez vous.

Loki a un petit sourire en coin.

– Merci à toi. Je te dirais s'il faut lui dire merci à lui une fois que j'aurais vu le contenu.

Natasha ne sait pas que dès qu'elle tourne les talons, Loki ouvre le sac. Deux carnets de croquis et un mot.

_'Désolé. Vraiment désolé. Promis. _

_Tony._

_PS: non, sérieusement, j'espère que tu m'excuseras ou alors je le fais moi-même._

_PS 2: ce n'est pas une blague._

_PS 3: pardon.'_

Vous avez pour position le numéro 68 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Loki met la note dans sa poche.

Cher Journal, je crois que personne n'est parfait.

Loki réfléchit deux secondes. Loki rattrape Natasha.

Il lui dit: finalement, je lui dirais merci par moi-même.

Cher Journal, je ne sais pas dans quoi on s'embarque ici.

Et dehors, le vent souffle et il fait chaud pour encore quelques jours et vous savez qu'il est trop tard, trop tard pour reculer, maintenant.

* * *

_A suivre._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note: **Merci à mes lecteurs pour les reviews etc.

Si votre semaine était plus ou moins terrible, j'espère que ce chapitre fera en sorte qu'elle le soit moins.

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

_**Blood and tears, darling**_

* * *

On annoncé le décès de l'été ce matin. Personne n'a pleuré. Qui n'était pas au courant? Qui ne s'y attendait pas? Réaction: haussement d'épaules. Réaction: indifférence générale. Réaction: je-m'en-foutisme.

Vous voulez vraiment des réponses à vos questions? De nos jours, on veut des sources, des données, des noms, des bibliographies, des preuves, des analyses, des faits, des sondages, des dates, des témoignages, des argumentations, des justifications. Laissez tomber les réponses d'un mot, ça ne vaut rien. Mais, honnêtement? Il y a pas des jours où vous avez juste envie d'entendre: 'oui', 'non', 'café', 'étagère'? Oubliez ça.

L'été nous a quittés. Il s'est réincarné en automne. Pour célébrer une naissance ou pour supporter un deuil, le ciel se manifeste, les nuages, rapides, parcourent le ciel et la pluie, torrentielle, tombe.

* * *

Cher Journal, la journée avait mal commencée.

Note (sur la main) : acheter un parapluie.

_Ploc_. Une première goutte de pluie tombe sur la vitre.

Une heure de l'après-midi. Un carnet de croquis, une boîte de crayons, une farde, une boîte de peinture, un bloc de feuilles, une boîte à pinceaux sous votre bras droit. Un café et les clés de la voiture dans votre main gauche.

Parce que l'univers est basé sur la loi de l'emmerdement: on vous bouscule dans le couloir.

Donc tout votre matériel s'étale par terre. Sinon c'est pas drôle.

– Oh.

Parce que l'univers est basé sur les coïncidences douteuses et les hasards suspects: Tony Stark.

Tony Stark qui se tient le nez dans un mouchoir ensanglanté.

- Qui t'as fait ça? Que j'aille le féliciter de faire le travail à ma place? demande Loki.

Quand Tony se penche pour l'aider à ramasser: ne touche à rien, tu vas mettre du sang sur mes affaires.

– Tout le monde ne me déteste pas autant que toi, je sors juste du cours de boxe.

– Je ne te déteste pas, soupire Loki, rassemblant ses affaires.

Se relève. Regarde Tony.

– Merci.

Cher Journal, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il m'avait dit merci.

S'en va.

Le plus dramatique: le professeur a demandé d'apporter un tas de matériel mais a passé tout le cours à parler.

Il se chuchote qu'il a fait exprès.

* * *

Oh s'il te plaît tu veux bien allez sois sympa. C'est comme ça que Loki se retrouve à passer son vendredi après-midi dans le café où il a rencontré les amis de Thor pour la première fois. En compagnie desdits amis.

– Bon, pour la soirée de fin d'année..., commence Tony.

Le groupe qui pour la plupart du temps semble si décousu s'unit pour crier d'une seule voix: non!

– Septembre. On est encore en septembre, Tony. Ne fais pas comme l'année dernière, dit Steve.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait l'année dernière? demande Thor.

– L'année dernière... Il a passé tout son temps à parler de cette soirée stupide, fait Bruce.

On proteste. Je veux dire: Tony. Il proteste.

– Tu peux te permettre d'en organiser des comme ça tous les jours. Et cette soirée est en _juin. _

– C'est pas la même chose. Hé, Loki, tu veux y aller avec moi?

Cher Journal, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

– Arrête d'embêter mon frère.

Oh, c'est nouveau ça.

– Je l'embête pas.

– Tu l'harcèles, c'est presque la même chose.

– Merci Natasha, t'es une vraie pote.

Loki dit: arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là. Sauf qu'on ne l'écoute plus parce que Clint défend Natasha qui s'énerve parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on la défende de quoi que ce soit. Thor défend son frère et Bruce défend Tony. Notez comment les gens aiment se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, on en vient aux mains. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Steve arrive à plus ou moins calmer tout le monde.

Loki dit: vous êtes d'une violence.

Et Bruce fait quelque chose qu'ils ont tous secrètement rêvé de faire au moins une fois.

Cher Journal, je crois on m'a cassé le nez.

Cher Journal, je saigne du nez pour la deuxième fois en une semaine.

Note (sur un ticket de caisse) : garder Steve à proximité pour séparer tout le monde en cas de besoin.

Il est vendredi, tout le monde a mal quelque part mais ce que personne ne dit mais que tous croient: c'est, ironiquement, cet incident qui va les unir. Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer et tout ce genre de phrases.

Officieusement, Thor en voudra à Bruce pendant une semaine.

Officieusement, Loki arrêtera de dire 'les amis de Thor' et les appellera 'ses amis'.

Puis Thor demande: quelle était cette soirée dont on parlait?

Et on lui explique: tu sais, les bals -non, laisse-moi finir- style comme dans ces films pour ados, -mais si tu sais- un peu une soirée de fin d'année... -mais si, mais, non, attends, j'ai pas les noms des films en tête- Mais je te -mais c'est parce que je regarde pas de films débiles, c'est tout- je te montrerais -non, j'en regarde pas mais je prends en exemple parce que c'est le premier truc qui me vient à l'esprit- une fois... -mais laisse-moi parler- Donc en gros c'est...

Cher Journal, promis, j'arrête, j'essaie autre chose.

Note (sur une serviette de table) : reprendre les cours de yoga.

Cher Journal, je crois que ça s'appelle 'tout est bien qui finit bien' ou 'ainsi va la vie' ou alors un truc entre les deux.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 65 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

* * *

Thor pose souvent des questions et il y a un jour où il finit par demander: qu'il y-a-t-il entre Natasha et Clint?

Tony fait tomber son crayon. Steve avale de travers. Bruce arrête de lire.

Cher Journal, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu bien dire?

Tony lui parle de secrets d'état et de sujets inabordables jusqu'à ce que Bruce lui dise de se taire.

– En fait, on sait pas trop. C'est une sorte de couple. Je crois. Officiellement, ils sont tous les deux célibataires. Mais on n'a jamais vraiment demandé. Enfin, c'est compliqué mais moi, personnellement, je pense qu'ils sont ensemble.

– On les a jamais vu s'embrasser ni rien mais il y a ce jour...

– Tony, t'es vraiment bloqué là-dessus...

– Mais il y a de quoi!

– Quel jour?

– Bon, alors, écoute, on était tous à cette soirée de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi...

– C'était une fête d'anniversaire. C'était l'anniversaire de...

– Oui, si tu veux, Steve. Bref, déjà, moi et Clint on avait trouvé un peu d'herbe donc...

– Quoi?

– Oui, ta gueule.

– Tony, tu m'avais dit que...

– J'essaye de raconter un truc, là, Steve. Ecris-moi une lettre énonçant mes défauts et une thèse sur les méfaits de la drogue pendant que je cause, je sais pas moi, mais laisse-moi raconter.

Tony attend. Tony dit: c'est bon?

Oui, vas-y, allez, c'est bon, continue.

– Donc, moi et Clint, on était défoncés, tout le monde avait bu au moins un peu et puis, il y avait plein de nanas dont une qui arrêtait pas de mater Clint. Je sais plus qui c'était mais elle avait pas l'air futée. Natasha, elle était dehors. Puis la fille vient vers nous et commence à parler à Clint et après, j'ai eu comme un moment de flou...

– Tu vois, Tony.

– T'as fini, oui?

– Moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

– Bon, je suppose que la fille lui a fait du gringue. Après, finalement, elle allait lui rouler une pelle... A ce moment-là, t'as Natasha qui arrive par derrière et qui tire la pauvre fille en arrière, par les cheveux.

– Et la tête que Clint a tiré n'avait pas de prix, intervient Bruce.

– Attends, c'est pas fini. Bref, la fille essaye de se défendre et nous insulte mais Natasha lui en colle une donc la nana se met à chialer...

Bruce dit: on pensait que ça se terminerait là sauf que...

– ... C'est là que le copain de la fille arrive, parce que oui, elle avait un copain. Le type, il a genre la carrure de Steve, histoire que tu te fasses une idée. Donc le gars il hésite à engueuler sa copine pour avoir dragué un autre type, à taper sur Clint ou à en filer une à Natasha. Finalement, il se décide pour Clint parce que c'est sans doute un gentleman. Au moment où il allait en coller une à Clint, Natasha lui attrape le bras et retourne littéralement le type.

– Résultat: le type a sans doute deux dents cassées et elle décide de s'acharner sur la fille.

– Merci Bruce. On a réussi à la retenir au moment où elle avait attrapé une bouteille en verre pleine pour cogner sur la nana. On a fini par se faire virer de la soirée. Une fois dehors, elle semblait calme sauf que dix minutes après elle s'est retourné et, heu,… pour résumer dix minutes particulièrement sanglantes, Clint a failli finir à l'hôpital. Après, on a tous fini la soirée chez moi. Le lendemain, elle faisait comme si rien n'était. En tout cas, depuis ce jour, Clint se tient tranquille et cela plus que jamais.

– Tu changes un peu la version originale, Tony: tu oublies que tu l'as évitée pendant une semaine entière après ça et que tu as tout de même passé le lendemain enfermé dans ta chambre en hurlant: 'elle est partie?! Je m'en fous de savoir que je n'ai rien fait de mal, dites-moi qu'elle est partie!' alors qu'elle était effectivement partie depuis un bail.

– N'importe... N'importe quoi... Bon, en résumé: ils sont peut-être en couple et Natasha est du genre dange-

Tony se tait parce que Clint vient d'entrer dans le café. Bruce repart dans sa lecture. Steve se lève. Parce qu'il doit partir, tout ça. Tout le monde a quelque chose à faire.

Clint dit: hé attends, Steve t'oublies quelque ch- 'Les Méfaits De La Drogue'? C'est quoi, ce truc?

* * *

Thor demande: tout va bien?

Loki lève la tête. Il est assis sur le divan de la salle de séjour.

– Pardon?

– Tu saignes du nez.

Cher Journal, je me suis penché trop longtemps par-dessus mon dessin.

Thor revient avec une boîte de mouchoirs.

Loki dit: j'apprécie l'attention. Loki dit: mais j'ai les mains occupées.

Thor s'assit à côté de lui. Il essuie le sang sous le nez de Loki.

Surprise. Etonnement. Questionnement.

Cher Journal, il faut bien se rendre service entre frères.

Loki dit: merci.

* * *

Bruce croise Loki dans un couloir.

Bruce tient une poche de glace contre sa joue. Loki tient un morceau de tissu contre son doigt. Ils s'observent.

Bruce dit: un type a essayé de me piquer cinq dollars.

– Problèmes de maîtrise de soi?

– Tu verrais l'état du type. Et toi?

– Je me suis coupé avec un cutter.

– Un cutter?

– Bah, ça doit faire déjà près d'une demi-heure de toute façon.

– Une demi-heure?

– J'ai préféré terminer ce que je faisais avant d'aller à l'infirmerie.

– Vraiment.

Cher Journal, honnêtement, j'étais plus concerné par le fait que j'aurais pu accidentellement mettre du sang sur mon travail.

– Cela a pris relativement longtemps, cette année.

– Au fait, désolé pour l'autre jour, tu sais.

Cher Journal, je le pensais sincèrement.

Loki hausse les épaules.

Note (sur la brochure d'un bar) : prendre la vie comme elle va.

* * *

Dehors, il pleut.

Cher Journal, j'aime beaucoup ce café.

Bruce est le premier arrivé et puis c'est Clint qui débarque.

– Où est Natasha?

Cher Journal, je crois qu'ils s'y feront jamais.

– Je sais pas.

Plus tard, dans le genre deux heures après, tu vois:

Loki arrive, jette ses affaires sur la table, s'affale sur une chaise. Un observateur attentif remarquera son air fatigué, énervé, ses vêtements trempés, abîmés.

Quelqu'un demande:

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Natasha, à sa gauche, est plongée dans la lecture d'un livre, Tony, à sa droite, a la lèvre fendue, Steve a du sang séché sous le nez, Thor n'est pas là, Clint boit un thé, Bruce écrit quelque chose.

Cher Journal, je ne sais pas si je dois être énervé ou flatté.

– Il y a que quelqu'un a volé ma peinture, répond Loki. Sa voix s'élève et se brise au fur et à mesure.

Aussi: le tableau qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Aussi: le tableau sur lequel il bossait depuis deux semaines. Aussi: le tableau qui lui a coûté une trentaine d'heures de sommeil. Aussi: le tableau qu'il doit rendre en tant que devoir dans deux jours. Aussi: beaucoup de choses.

Approche dangereuse de la crise de larmes, de nerfs, d'identité, etc. Impact dans... Trois.

Alors Tony se penche et soulève un paquet qui était posé à ses pieds depuis tout à l'heure et dit avec un sourire:

– Ce tableau-là?

Deux.

Steve dit: Tony, Thor et moi, on a vu un gars qui se trimballait avec.

Un.

Bruce dit quelque chose comme: ils aiment pas les types en art; ceux-là.

Mais Loki n'est pas sûr parce qu'il se met à pleurer.

Zéro.

Des larmes dans le genre vous vous prenez le visage dans les mains et on dirait que vous étouffez.

Steve continue: alors bon, on a récupéré le tableau, on lui a tapé dessus au passage,...

Quelqu'un pousse un 'oooh' compatissant. Tony passe un bras autour des épaules de Loki.

Et Steve parle encore: d'ailleurs je crois Thor y est toujours,...

Et Natasha sourit derrière son livre.

Et Tony dit quelque chose comme: allez, c'est bon, on te l'a retrouvé ton tableau.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 59 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Et la pluie tombe.

* * *

_A suivre._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note: **Vous aussi, vous avez eu une journée fatigante? Je viens de sortir du cours de zumba et j'ai littéralement _rampé_ jusqu'à mon ordinateur pour poster ce chapitre.

Intéressant. Bref. Merci à tous; comme d'habitude. Et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

_**Iridium**_

* * *

L'automne grandit, s'épanouit. Il n'y en a que peu qui ont encore l'été en mémoire. Je veux dire: le touriste. Je veux dire: la bohème. Je veux dire: l'artiste.

Les chefs d'entreprises et les grands de notre société ne s'en souviennent plus. C'est ce qu'on vous dira. Personne n'ira vérifier. On vous dit: ils se souviennent juste que, deux points, demain dîner à dix-neuf heures et appeler Jeanine, annuler la réunion avec les suédois. Mais sérieusement, est-ce vraiment important? Soyez pauvre et romantique ou riche et trivial ou les deux ou aucun des deux ou faites des mélanges ou alors changez tous les jours. Honnêtement.

De toute manière, vous vous levez tous ce matin et derrière la vitre, c'est un nouveau mois qui est là. Vous pouvez être lui ou elle et tout le monde ou personne, votre ciel, à vous tous, est gris.

* * *

C'est un peu au bout du premier mois que vous faites le point. Obligation futile.

Cher Journal, j'ai l'impression que les profs ont soudainement décidé de nous filer un tas de boulot.

Cher Journal, je réalise que je n'ai rien mangé depuis deux jours et demi.

Cher Journal, je me rends compte que j'ai raté au total une semaine de cours le mois passé.

Cher Journal, je crois que je bois trop de café.

Cher Journal, il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose.

Cher Journal, je pense que je vais m'inscrire à la gym.

Cher Journal, ce mois-ci, je fais un effort.

Mais que sont les mises au point, tout ça? Rien. C'est pour ça qu'on va organiser un truc ce vendredi.

* * *

Dieu a dit: que la lumière soit. Et la lumière fut.

Pendant ce temps; Satan dit: que les mathématiques soient. Puis, il réfléchit et dit: et faisons en sorte qu'il y ait des bus en retard et des travaux de groupe.

C'est pour ça que, des millénaires plus tard, dans un local d'art -parce que vous êtes véritablement minable en math- où les faibles rayons de soleil passent à travers la vitre et où vous êtes arrivés en retard:

– Loki. Loki. Looooki. Lokiiiii. Lo-...

– Est-ce que tu peux cesser de répéter mon prénom?

– J'aime bien comment ça sonne. Mais c'est quand même un nom bizarre. T'es d'où?

– Ne peut-on pas dire la même chose de 'Darcy'? marmonne Loki en réponse.

– T'es pas américain. Je parie que t'as des origines européennes ou un truc comme ça.

Loki observe Darcy. Elle lui demande:

– Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

Loki hausse les sourcils.

Cher Journal, ses vêtements sont un croisement étrange entre gitane, hippie et clocharde.

Darcy dit: bah quoi, c'est l'uniforme de la fac d'art. Elle dit: regarde là-bas. Loki fait comme demandé. Darcy dit: le gars et la fille là-bas. Elle dit: ils sont étudiants en mode. Elle dit: ironique, non?

– J'ai vu des clochards plus à la mode que ces deux-là. Et j'irais presque à dire que les clochards avaient l'air plus soigné et plus propre.

Oui, on peut considérer cela comme ironique.

Darcy dit: regarde le type là-bas. Elle dit: lui, il est obsédé par sa sexualité. Elle dit: il y en a toujours un comme ça. Elle dit: je veux dire; en art.

Loki hausse les épaules.

Votre projet collectif n'est rien de précis, seulement des indications évasives au sens tellement caché qu'il en est introuvable. Votre professeur dit: le point. Il dit: le point rouge. Et donc vous vous cassez le cul à trouver quelque chose qui colle à ce que le professeur souhaite voir.

Il n'y a pas de source sûre donc il se pourrait tout aussi bien que Satan soit en train de dire: mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, j'ai jamais dit ces conneries.

Cher Journal, il y a des jours où le monde est contre moi.

Il se pourrait aussi que ça fasse bien rire Satan.

Darcy dit:

– J'ai besoin d'une cigarette pour réfléchir.

Une fois dehors:

– T'en veux une, Loki?

– Je ne fume pas.

Elle cherche un briquet dans sa poche droite mais en sort un crayon. Une clé. Puis le bouchon d'une bouteille de coca-cola. Une gomme. Un vieux ticket de cinéma. Une bague. Un tube de mascara. Une gomme.

– Et tu bois pas non plus?

Elle sort un briquet. Le briquet est blanc.

Une légende urbaine raconte qu'on en a retrouvé un sur chaque corps sans vie de quatre membres du Club des 27. Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Jim Morrison, Kurt Cobain. La malédiction du briquet blanc.

Loki ne lui répond pas donc elle répète sa question.

– Rarement. Tu n'es pas superstitieuse, toi.

Darcy hausse les épaules. Elle regarde le briquet. Elle continue:

– J'ai pas encore vingt-sept ans. Je m'en soucierai plus tard. Pas de tatouages, pas de piercings, tu ne fumes pas, tu bois pas, ta couleur de cheveux a l'air naturelle et tu sembles intelligent. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en art?

– Que de clichés.

Mais Darcy continue: ah, toi, tu dois être de la catégorie des accros à la caféine.

– Pardon?

– Tu sais, il y a la catégorie des accros à la caféine, celle des accros à la nicotine, celle où c'est les deux,...

Loki se passe la main dans les cheveux: morceaux de gomme.

– Tu veux un café? demande Darcy en sortant de la poche gauche de sa chemise; une gomme, un briquet -rouge cette fois-, une gomme, une cigarette, et finalement tombe sur un billet d'un dollar.

Le professeur passe, lui pique la cigarette, lui dit: j'arrive pas à croire qu'il te reste de l'argent. Continue son chemin.

Les étudiants en art ont la vie dure.

Et Loki a des morceaux de gomme sur ses vêtements, aussi. Voilà pourquoi on préfère les gommes mie de pain.

Satan hurle de rire.

* * *

Natasha jette son sac sur la table. Manquant de peu une tasse, au passage.

Cher Journal, je suis tellement fatiguée.

– Dure journée?

– Non, je sors juste du cours de danse.

Il y en a qui bloquent sur le mot 'danse'. Surtout Thor, en fait.

– Quoi?

Tony dit: Je te voyais plus en espionne-tueuse en guise de passe-temps. Tony s'en prend une. Tony ne dit plus rien.

Loki s'exclame: mais fais attention!

– Loki, si tu ne veux pas qu'on mette de la nourriture sur tes affaires, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à dessiner dans les café? demande Steve.

– De cette manière, je n'ai pas à passer l'aspirateur tous les jours chez moi à cause de la gomme.

Ah, oui. Paraît qu'il y en a qui plaignent Thor, aussi.

* * *

Loki dit: j'ai besoin de la télévision. Mais on ne l'écoute pas vraiment parce que c'est vendredi soir, ma parole est loi, ils ont tous débarqué pour regarder un film.

Loki se réfugie dans sa chambre et sort son ordinateur. Il ouvre son sac: morceaux de gomme. Il ouvre son agenda: morceaux de gomme. Il y en a aussi sur son lit. Je crois que vous dessinez trop. Je crois que vous devriez utiliser des gommes mie de pain.

Il s'allonge sur son lit, attrape son carnet de croquis, un crayon, commence à taper l'adresse dans la barre de recherche.

_Toc. Toc toc. Toc toc. TOC-toc-toc-toc-toc-toc. _

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tony?

Loki referme son ordinateur et son carnet de croquis.

A travers la porte: comment t'as su que c'était moi?

– Je reconnais le riff de Back In Black et tu es le seul qui aime AC/DC -à part Natasha sauf que je doute qu'elle vienne me déranger.

La porte s'entrouvre. Tony rentre. Manque de se prendre les pieds. Pinceaux.

– Toi aussi, tu aimes AC/DC.

– Je_ connais _AC/DC; c'est différent.

Cher Journal, s'il casse quelque chose, je lui enfonce mes crayons dans les yeux.

Tony regarde autour de soi. A votre droite: un bureau. A votre gauche: des étagères. Devant vous: un lit et Loki dedans. Oh. Donc, devant vous: une fenêtre. Du matériel de dessin, de peinture, d'art, en voici, en voilà. Beaucoup. Un éclairage inhabituel. Pas très grand.

Battez les cartes. Vous tombez sur celle du sarcasme.

– C'est à se demander quelles études tu fais.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

– Viens regarder le film avec nous.

– Je dois travailler.

– Sur quoi?

– Du croquis.

Vous jouez la carte de l'insistance.

– Du croquis de quoi?

Loki hésite. Puis dit: anatomie.

Tony lui fait un grand sourire. Puis s'installe par terre. Loki se prend la tête entre les mains.

– Hé, je te dérangerais pas.

Celle de l'humour noir.

– Tu me déranges rien qu'en respirant, Tony.

La carte du sarcasme revient tout le temps.

– Tu veux que je reste en apnée?

Loki ouvre son ordinateur et reprend son crayon.

– Vous dessinez vraiment des types à poil en art?

Cher Journal, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de le virer?

Vous jouez la carte du silence.

– Hé, il y a de la gomme par terre.

Loki pense: il y a de la gomme partout, crétin.

– Tu aimes quoi?

– Pardon?

– On parlait d'AC/DC. Quels groupes aimes-tu?

Quelques minutes passent et Loki dit:

– Pink Floyd.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 58 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Il dit encore:

– Bob Dylan... The Who, Black Sabbath,...

Vous avez pour position le numéro 53 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Finalement, Tony retourne dans le salon. Et Clint observe son verre depuis dix minutes.

Cher Journal, j'ai de la gomme dans mon verre.

Finalement, Loki vient regarder la fin du film avec eux.

Cher Journal, Loki a critiqué l'éclairage du film pendant dix minutes.

Cher Journal, je hais ces foutus étudiants en art.

* * *

Devant le local d'art, il y a Darcy et le professeur. En train de partager une cigarette. Quand elle voit Loki, Darcy lui fait des grands signes de la main.

Quand Loki arrive près d'eux, un étudiant passe à côté d'eux. A l'adresse de Darcy et du professeur, il dit:

– Le campus a été déclaré non-fumeur.

Et d'une seule voix, le professeur et Darcy répondent:

– Non.

Dans le couloir, on parle de ça. On se chuchote à l'oreille que le professeur d'art en personne est parti en croisade contre la direction. Plus tard, il se chuchotera que la partie du campus réservée aux arts a été déclarée fumeur. Comme Darcy dit: grâce à ce taré de prof.

* * *

– Non, sérieux?

Vous étouffez un hurlement puis:

– Comment t'es rentré?!

– Thor a visiblement laissé la porte ouverte...

Cher Journal, j'étais en train de travailler quand soudain un imbécile s'invite chez moi.

– La porte de MON appartement était _OUVERTE_?

– Je sais que je me répète mais: non, sérieux?

Loki prend enfin la télécommande pour éteindre le film. A noter aussi: le film est un film porno.

Cher Journal, j'adore ma vie.

Vous savez, le problème de l'artiste... Les corps des acteurs en plein acte deviennent soudain lignes de construction, angles, sphères et structures schématiques intéressantes pour le croquis. Etc, ect. Erm. Allez leur expliquer ça, vous. Sans passer pour un pervers dérangé, je veux dire.

Mais bon, Tony ouvre la bouche:

– Tu préférerais pas un vrai modèle?

– Sors d'ici!

Note (sur une étiquette de vêtement) : fermer la putain de porte.

Mais bon, Tony n'en fait rien et s'assit à côté de Loki sur le divan, à la place.

– Tony Stark, je sais que tu passes ton temps à rêver éveillé mais: non. Non, non et non.

Mais bon, Tony remet le film. Puis appuie avec la télécommande sur la joue de Loki.

Et dix minutes plus tard Tony est dehors. Parce que Loki a quand même un peu menacé de le jeter par la fenêtre. Et Tony est quand même un peu certain qu'il en serait capable.

Et qu'il a pas trop envie de tenter cette expérience même si Loki vit au rez-de-chaussée et vraiment c'était une menace ridicule à tout bien réfléchir.

Suivant.

* * *

Il est déjà minuit mais il est reconnu par une communauté pseudo-scientifique obscure que l'étudiant en art est une espèce qui ne dort pas.

Darcy est assise sur l'appui de fenêtre de la salle de séjour et fume sa quatorzième cigarette.

Notez: ils en ont monopolisé un coin, de la salle de séjour.

Cher Journal, si elle tombe parce que je l'aurais poussé, cela passera-t-il comme accident aux yeux de la police?

Des tasses de café et des feuilles. Des gommes.

Et moi je te dis, on devrait faire dans l'abstrait, mais non, attends, écoute, non, peut-être, et si on faisait comme ça. De toute façon, c'est Loki qui fait tout. Parce que Darcy, elle a bu tellement de café qu'elle sait plus tenir son crayon correctement.

Quelqu'un sonne. Thor ouvre la porte.

Darcy dit: oh, c'est Jane qui est venue me chercher. Darcy crie: j'en ai encore pour vingt minutes. Darcy dit: Jane c'est ma colocataire.

Une voix féminine répond: j'attendrais.

Effectivement, elle attendra.

Plutôt: c'est Darcy qui va finir par l'attendre. Bilan: vous avez fini votre projet.

Darcy trouve ça ironique, que quelqu'un qui porte le nom d'un dieu du tonnerre ait le coup de foudre.

Cher Journal, Thor s'est trouvé une copine par je ne sais quel hasard.

Votre point rouge est une rose. La vie est drôle, on ne vous le répétera jamais assez.

* * *

_A suivre._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note: **Merci pour vos adorables reviews. Excusez également mes réponses dépourvues d'originalité, je suis juste d'une timidité incroyable (et le fait que je réponde dans un état semi-comateux après une longue journée n'aide pas).

Heu. J'espère que votre semaine a été bonne.

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre**

_**Pumpkins**_

* * *

Il commence à faire noir. L'automne atteint tout doucement l'âge adulte. Arrive à son sommet. Va bientôt toucher son apogée. Va sur sa majorité, tout ça. Comme chaque saison, accompagné de son évènement-cliché. On veut: des citrouilles. On veut: un chat noir. On veut: encore des citrouilles, s'il te plaît, quoi.

Mais au final, on veut juste être heureux. On célèbre autant d'évènements qu'on peut. On s'amuse jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Oui, être heureux.

Peut-être est-ce là la réponse à une question existentielle.

Raisonnons là-dessus, voulez-vous bien. Une pensée raisonnable se conforme à la logique. Une pensée raisonnable se conforme au bon sens. Une pensée raisonnable se conforme à l'expérience. Mais chéri, c'est les philosophes des lumières qui te rabâchent ça depuis les Temps Modernes. Ouvre ton putain de cours.

Peut-être est-ce là un but à atteindre. Ou juste quelque chose que tout le monde sait mais que personne n'admet.

Car il y a une nette différence.

* * *

Note (dans un coin sur une vieille liste de courses) : oublier Tony à la maison la prochaine fois qu'on va au supermarché.

– Tony, t'as l'air perdu.

– Je vais jamais faire les courses, Steve. Soit je vais au restaurant, soit je mange pas. Ou alors il y a une âme charitable qui m'apporte de la nourriture.

– T'as qu'à faire une exception, Crésus, lance Natasha.

Cher Journal, il y a des jours où vous feriez mieux de rester chez vous.

– On organise la soirée chez qui, au fond? demande la voix de la sagesse.

Bruce pour les intimes.

– Je croyais qu'on avait réglé ce détail.

– Apparemment pas.

Tout le monde dit: pas chez moi. Donc chez Bruce.

Aussi, quand ils sortent du supermarché:

– Où est Tony?

Et puis le voilà qui débarque, quand on parle du loup. Histoire d'insérer une expression débile.

– Tony, t'étais où?

– J'avais bloqué devant le rayon des céréales.

Cher Journal, on choisit pas ses amis.

* * *

Cher Journal, c'est le jour où on porte des vêtements noirs qu'on se renverse de la peinture blanche dessus.

Vous êtes dans un café. Le café. Bref, vous savez. A force.

Steve, Clint, Loki et Bruce.

Steve demande: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

– Est-ce que ça ne se voit pas?

Technique: recouvrir la tâche avec de la peinture noire. On fait comme on peut.

– Est-ce que... ça ne coûte pas cher, ces trucs-là?

– On a un surplus de peinture noire en ce moment, j'en ai... emprunté.

Cher Journal, je ne comprends pas comment font les étudiants d'art pour être couverts de peinture en permanence.

Loki sursaute quand quelqu'un qui sent la cigarette lui chuchote à l'oreille: le prof a aimé notre projet.

Darcy.

– Je ne fais que passer.

Effectivement.

* * *

Darcy sait tout sur tout le monde. Elle tripote son appareil photo. Lève la tête. Du bout de son crayon, elle montre un étudiant.

– Celui-là, il est en photographie.

– Il est couvert de peinture, répond Loki.

– Comme quoi. Tu savais qu'il a peur de la lumière?

– Cela explique pourquoi il se met toujours dans le coin le plus sombre, je suppose.

– Tu viens avec moi développer les photos? J'ai peur.

– Ne peux-tu pas y aller toute seule?

– Les chambres noires sont hantées, Loki.

Problème d'artiste. Légendes urbaines.

* * *

Cher Journal, je déteste organiser des trucs.

On sera dix-sept mais en fait et il a décommandé et probablement on sera vingt-deux mais finalement on est vingt tu sais.

– Au moins il y aura nous sept.

– Rajoute Jane dans la liste, fait Steve.

– Et Darcy aussi.

Tony se tourne vers Loki:

– On peut l'inviter, elle?

– Faites comme bon vous semble, je ne viendrai pas.

Hé non quoi comment et puis quoi encore si allez c'est Halloween. Parce qu'Halloween c'est important.

Et c'est un refus catégorique. Et.

Cher Journal, ma journée est foutue.

* * *

Quand son logiciel s'est crashé, son ordinateur, lui, a failli se crasher contre le mur. Même chose que quand vous bossez sur une illustration pendant des heures sans sauvegarder et que, soudain, coupure de courant. Vous savez, les petits trucs chiants de la vie. Même chose que quand: vous oubliez votre parapluie lorsqu'il pleut et tout ça.

Cher Journal, je vais me tirer une balle.

Coutume: Loki qui débarque de mauvaise humeur.

– Qui, ici, parmi vous, s'y connaît en informatique?

Tout le monde se tourne vers Tony.

La vie est une suite de coïncidences, doutez-vous en. Et quand vous soupirez, exaspéré, vous ne faites que vous mentir, vraiment.

* * *

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six...

– Arrête de tourner sur cette chaise.

– Arrête de compter les tours que je fais.

Tony s'arrête. Tony s'assit à l'envers sur la chaise. Se met face à Loki.

– Bon. Ton ordinateur, je te le répare, mais en échange, tu me dois aussi un truc.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

– Tu sais que je pourrais te demander n'importe quoi?

Il se prend la tête entre les mains.

– Tony... Tout ce que je veux, c'est mon ordinateur. J'ai du travail.

Tony se rapproche. Tend sa main. S'arrête. Puis, attrape une mèche des cheveux de Loki. Tire dessus. Loki lève la tête et lui jette un regard noir.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 51 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Ses cheveux sont lisses. Doux.

– Hé... On dirait que je vais te demander un truc impossible.

Cher Journal, j'ai peur.

– Oh, j'aime pas ce regard.

– Je ne te fais absolument pas confiance.

Le mensonge est protection.

– Loki, tout ce que je veux te demander, c'est de venir à cette soirée d'Halloween à la con, rien d'autre.

– Je suppose que si je ne viens pas, non seulement tu ne répareras pas mon ordinateur, mais en plus tu viendras la nuit, hurler sous ma fenêtre, me supplier de venir à votre soirée.

– Plutôt te soudoyer avec des chèques. Mais tu me donnes des idées.

Loki dit: je viendrais.

Tony sourit.

– Bon, assieds-toi, je vais te montrer comment faire, parce que je vais pas voler tous les jours à ton secours.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 49 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Et alors qu'il s'installe sur la chaise devant l'ordinateur, Loki se surprend à demander, sans réfléchir:

– Pourquoi?

Cher Journal, il paraîtrait qu'il faut tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler.

– Enfin, je peux, mais t'as probablement pas envie de me voir tous les jours. Non, attends, attends, attends! Ne clique pas là-dessus.

Tony pose sa main sur la sienne, pour utiliser la souris et Loki ne bouge pas sa main à lui et Tony, il parle et dit: tu vois, tu dois surtout pas cliquer là, mais ici parce que...

Mais Loki ne l'entend pas vraiment parce qu'il est en train de réaliser un truc.

Un petit truc qui change tout.

_Boum. Boum. Boum._ Ici votre cœur.

La vie est faite de petits trucs qui changent tout.

Et Tony continue ses explications et voilà, ainsi elle va, la vie.

* * *

Bruce tient une fausse toile d'araignée et la regarde d'un œil sceptique.

– Chaque année, c'est la même chose, on s'y met au dernier moment.

– Comme pour tout, Nat, comme pour tout.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, Clint.

On parle de: la soirée. On décore l'appartement de Bruce, vous savez.

La porte s'ouvre. Thor et Loki.

– Hé, Thor, t'as ramené l'artiste, bien joué.

* * *

– C'est quoi, cette horreur?

– Une citrouille, Steve. C'est une citrouille. Qu'on va, erm, découper.

Cher Journal, je crois que ça explique plus ou moins pourquoi on est rassemblés à sept dans la cuisine de Bruce autour d'un énorme légume orange.

Cher Journal, j'avais l'impression d'être un allumé en train de célébrer un culte.

Cher Journal, on avait l'air d'une secte de satanistes végétariens.

– Est-ce que quelqu'un se rend compte qu'on va jeter ce truc dans environ trois jours?

– Tais-toi, Natasha. Par pitié, tais-toi.

* * *

Vous êtes à la soirée d'Halloween.

– Il est quand même assez réaliste; ce sang là, par terre, dit Jane en observant les dalles de la cuisine.

– Ouais, ça, c'est probablement parce que c'est du vrai, lance Natasha.

– Quoi?!

Natasha montre Steve. Natasha montre Clint. Et Natasha montre Loki. Natasha montre la citrouille. Notez: la citrouille a une bouche de travers. Notez: la citrouille porte un bandeau de pirate qui cache un œil inexistant. Natasha dit: cette saloperie est plus dure à découper qu'elle en a l'air.

– Ah. Je pensais que les bandages faisaient partie de leurs déguisements.

– Bon, c'est vrai que les bandages collent plus ou moins au déguisement de soldat blessé... Celui de l'elfe, cependant,...

– Je suis pas un elfe, Natasha, je suis Legolas!

– Clint, Legolas _est _un elfe.

– Au moins, cette année, il est pas Robin des Bois, intervient Steve.

– Ouais, d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette obsession de l'arc? Un fétichisme des flèches?

Natasha l'observe des pieds à la tête avant de dire:

– Tony, toi, on ne sait même pas ce que tu es.

Et à Tony de répondre:

– Toi non plus, Natasha.

Et à quelqu'un de non-identifié d'intervenir:

– Tu vois très bien que c'est un vampire.

Tony dit: Et toi tu es...?

– Janis Joplin.

– Non, en vrai, je veux dire: t'es qui?

Darcy enlève ses lunettes. Teintées. Rondes. Darcy dit: c'est moi; Darcy.

Tony dit: Bon, on a un vampire, Janis Joplin, un soldat, un elfe, -c'est Legolas je te dis- ta gueule Clint,... Et les autres?

– Jane est en infirmière et Thor est en Thor.

– Quoi?

– Tu sais, dans la mythologie, Tony... Le dieu du tonnerre, tout ça...

– Ah. Oh, Loki; un vampire aussi? C'est réussi. Le teint, les cernes,...

– C'est authentique, espèce de sombre crétin; je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours et demi.

Clint tente de rattraper le coup. Clint demande: pourquoi?

Loki fixe toujours Tony. Loki dit: je travaillais.

Cher Journal, je crois que je vais me taire.

– Un rockeur, peut-être?

Tentative numéro deux.

– Je ne suis pas déguisé, Tony.

– Désolé.

– Tony; tais-toi, fait Natasha.

– Où est Bruce?

– Oh, j'ai vu un Gene Simmons.

– Mais non, c'est Ace Frehley ça. Regarde, il y a aussi Bowie.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, vous n'êtes plus vingt-deux mais neuf.

Votre verre numéro 52 est un verre de vin.

Darcy dit: on devrait faire un jeu.

Ceci explique cela et vous comprenez pourquoi tout le monde est assis en cercle au milieu de la salle de séjour de Bruce Banner.

C'est un cercle de neuf personnes.

– Bon, alors, on va essayer d'appeler un esprit.

Steve dit: ça sera sans moi.

C'est un cercle de huit personnes.

Clint dit: j'ai entendu des histoires assez, heu, horribles. Clint dit: en plus c'est Halloween.

C'est un cercle de sept personnes.

– Loki, tu devrais t'enlever du cercle, tu dégages trop de mauvaises vibrations, dit Darcy.

C'est un cercle de six personnes.

Bruce dit: je suis trop grand pour ce genre de jeux.

C'est un cercle de cinq personnes.

Jane dit: finalement, je préfère pas non plus.

C'est un cercle de quatre personnes.

Thor dit: puisque Jane ne le fait pas, moi non plus.

C'est un cercle de trois personnes.

– Grandissez un peu, c'est juste un jeu, dit Natasha.

– Natasha, tu devrais t'enlever, on peut pas appeler un esprit à trois, il paraît que ça porte malheur.

C'est plus vraiment un cercle et c'est deux personnes.

– Vous croyiez vraiment à ces bêtises? demande Tony en prenant les mains de Darcy.

Darcy dit: taisez-vous.

D'une seule voix, Tony et Darcy disent:

– Esprit, es-tu là?

* * *

– Tony, lâche la bouteille de vin.

– Natasha, ça a failli me tomber dessus!

Cher Journal, je ne jouerais plus jamais à ce genre de jeux.

Thor est parti raccompagner Jane.

Darcy fume dehors. Plutôt: on l'a mis dehors. Après qu'elle ait dit: ironiquement, c'est ce qu'on appelle 'la vie qui ne tient qu'à un fil'.

Steve aide Bruce à refixer le lustre. Tant bien que mal. Lustre qui pend tristement au milieu du salon. Suspendu à un seul fil électrique.

Clint est assis à côté de Natasha.

Natasha essaye d'arracher la bouteille de vin que Tony tient.

Loki n'est nulle part en vue.

Tony est calé contre le frigo.

– Laisse-le, Nat.

– Clint...

– On était tous là pour voir le lustre se détacher juste après qu'ils aient dit la phrase. Honnêtement, je serais dans le même état que lui.

– Oh, pitié, personne n'est mort, arrêtez de faire les enfants.

Cher Journal, désormais je crois aux histoires de fantômes.

– C'est marrant que ce soit Natasha qui soit la plus virile parmi vous, lance Steve depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Clint sort de la cuisine, suivant Steve.

– Vous avez réussi à fixer le lustre?

– En partie. On appellera un réparateur demain.

Bruit de verre brisé. Eclats de voix. Où l'on semble distinguer les mots: mon vin!

– Ah, je crois que Natasha a réussi à récupérer la bouteille.

Bruce pousse Steve et Clint. Bruce arrive dans la cuisine. Il dit: vous avez fini de détruire mon nouvel appartement, oui?

– De toute façon, il y avait déjà du sang par terre, alors un peu de vin...

– Tout le monde dehors ou je vais vraiment m'énerver.

Voyiez, Bruce n'a pas besoin de se répéter pour ce genre de choses.

Et quand ils sont tous dehors, Tony parle. Il dit avec un sourire:

– On s'est bien amusé, quand même?

Il doit être deux heures du matin. Dans la nuit noire, résonnent des rires. Comprendre: c'est oublié.

* * *

Enfin presque oublié parce que vous avez la gueule de bois et il est dix heures du matin et vous êtes en train de nettoyer l'appartement de Bruce Banner.

– Je vous avais dit que ça valait pas la peine.

C'est ce que Natasha dit quand ils balancent la citrouille.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il fait un peu plus chaud que les autres jours et il fera noir dans une heure et trente-six minutes. Ils sont tous en train de marcher, marcher dans la ville. Le vent souffle, s'engouffre dans la rue et les feuilles mortes virevoltent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Quelqu'un propose d'aller prendre un café. Aujourd'hui, le ciel est gris. Parce qu'il y a des trucs qui changent pas.

* * *

_A suivre._

* * *

Pour la petite anecdote, le coup de la lampe m'est vraiment arrivé. C'est relativement flippant. Bref.

Et joyeux Halloween à tous!


	6. Chapitre 5

**Note: **Wow, j'ai trente reviews. C'est magnifique. Vous êtes géniaux. Merci beaucoup. Je vous aime (donc moi j'en fais trop ou pas assez).

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis personnellement en euphorie constante, là. Mais ça, on s'en fout. Que la vie peut être ironique. Ah.

Je suis un peu débordée en ce moment. En effet, masochiste que je suis, j'ai décidé de m'inscrire au NaNoWriMo. Le but est d'écrire un roman de 50,000 mots en 30 jours.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha. La bonne blague.

Heureusement que j'écris les chapitres à l'avance, me direz-vous. Seulement voilà, je ne résisterais pas à l'envie de vous le dire (je voulais garder la surprise, c'est foutu). Je travaille sur un projet qui sera la suite de cette fanfiction (ouais c'est bien j'ai encore 15 chapitres devant moi, mais ce n'est pas grave).

Donc voilà, vous savez tout. Presque.

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq**

**Électrons**

* * *

L'automne s'est enfin trouvé. Il sait enfin ce qu'il est. Il est: pluvieux. Il est: froid. Il est: morose.

Il est ce qu'il est et s'il ne l'était pas, on ne l'appellerait pas l'automne. Même si la pluie, vous la détestez. Même les défauts sont une importante partie de vous. Encore des réflexions philosophiques de superette. Faut-il vraiment que ce soit de qualité, nouveau, élaboré, incompréhensible, ce que tu veux, pour être vrai? Simplicité est loi, parfois.

Vous voyez, on est repartis.

* * *

Note (sur une boîte de somnifères jamais ouverte) : arrêter de sortir en pleine nuit se chercher du café.

Vous êtes samedi et il est une heure du matin.

Cher Journal, j'aimais tellement la ville la nuit.

Et Tony prend la voiture. Et il y a les rues. Puis le café. Puis la serveuse. Puis-je avoir votre commande ça sera tout oui tout de suite.

Tony regarde autour de soi et, oh.

Cher Journal, oh, tu déconnes.

Evidemment. Tony s'approche de la table.

– Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de dormir?

Loki lève les yeux et croise ceux de Tony. Guide de savoir-vivre version étudiante, chapitre sur la manière dont il faut saluer nos amis les étudiants en art, voir table des matières.

– Là, tu ressembles vraiment à un étudiant en art.

– N'est-ce pas le cas... d'habitude?

– Non, d'habitude on dirait que t'es plutôt en... psychologie. Ou journalisme. Peut-être droit. Quelque chose comme ça. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Vous avez pour position le numéro 48 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Il a son matériel de dessin étalé devant lui et son sac de cours et tous les trucs avec lesquels on le voit se balader d'habitude. Vous comptez: quatre tasses vides. Loki dit: je suis là depuis vendredi soir.

Tony se redresse. Il se penche par-dessus la table.

– Pourquoi?

– Thor est parti en week-end avec Jane.

Bâillement. Il continue: Thor a pris non seulement sa clé, mais la mienne aussi -par erreur et a fermé la porte, pour une fois. Rire amer.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 39 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

- Bon. Ramasse tes trucs, t'as besoin de dormir.

Cher Journal, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre?

Tony se lève. Récupère son café. Tire Loki par le bras.

Loki dit: Tony. Baisse la voix: je n'ai même pas assez pour payer. Continue: et il pleut. Et va dire quelque chose, encore. Peut-être même des mensonges. Pour se justifier.

Mais Tony lui dit: oublie.

Il paye pour lui. Il l'aide à ramasser ses affaires. Le tient par le bras ou, hé, tu vas tomber.

– Lâche-moi.

Mais Tony ne l'écoute pas.

Dans la voiture, Tony dit: t'endors pas. Il dit ça parce que Loki s'appuie contre la vitre et ferme les yeux.

Et la voiture est imprégnée de son odeur. De Tony, je veux dire.

Tony, il sent la menthe. Il sent la cigarette, parce qu'il y a des jours de désespoir où il nous arrive de replonger. Tony sent l'alcool. Il sent le café. Tony sent le cuir, la ville et le luxe. Et toutes ces conneries que vous lisez dans les romans à l'eau de rose vendus un dollar chez votre libraire, vraiment.

* * *

Cher Journal, je crois que c'est la première fois que je venais chez Tony.

La chambre de Tony est grande. Mais tu sais, on n'y voit pas grand-chose, dans le noir.

Tony pose les affaires de Loki sur une table et dit: prends mon lit.

– Et toi?

– Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Tony cherche dans son armoire, en sort un t-shirt.

Tony lui explique que c'est un t-shirt Metallica. Qu'il l'a eu à un de leurs concerts. Qu'il aime bien ce groupe. Qu'ils étaient en tournée dans la ville d'à côté. Que c'était le seul qui restait en vente. Qu'évidemment c'était pas à sa taille. Qu'évidemment c'était un XXXL. Qu'il l'a acheté comme souvenir, surtout. Qu'il ne l'a porté que quelques fois.

Le lit, c'est un lit double. Le lit, c'est comme si personne n'y a dormi depuis des semaines. Peut-être est-ce le cas. C'est le cas.

– Si t'as besoin de moi, je serais dans la salle de séjour, ou quoi.

Et le t-shirt et le lit et la chambre et tout est imprégné de l'odeur de Tony.

* * *

Cher Journal, Loki est quelqu'un qui bouge beaucoup dans son sommeil.

Tony a été de la chambre à sa cuisine à la salle de séjour à de nouveau la chambre devant son ordinateur.

Il prend son iPod. Non, non, non, non, peut-être, non, non, mouais, non, non, non. Tant pis pour les conventions, de toute manière Shania Twain vous dit que ça ne l'impressionne pas vraiment.

Il y a quarante-cinq minutes, Loki dormait roulé en boule.

Il y a trente-cinq minutes, Loki dormait les bras le long du corps.

Il y a trente minutes, Loki dormait étalé à travers toute la largeur du lit.

Il y a vingt minutes, Loki dormait sur le ventre.

Il y a dix minutes, Loki dormait sur le côté droit.

Loki dort un bras replié sous sa tête, un peu trop proche du bord.

Cher Journal, Loki est quelqu'un qui dort n'importe comment et qui prend toute la place.

* * *

Zéro-cinq heures treize minutes. C'est ce que dit l'horloge numérique qui luit dans le noir.

Loki ouvre les yeux. C'est encore la nuit, même si on dit cinq heures du matin. En face de lui, un bureau avec un ordinateur. Assis au bureau, Tony.

Loki s'étire. Tony remarque un mouvement dans le noir. Il demande:

– Bien dormi?

– Tony.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas?

Cher Journal, j'avais envie de connaître la vraie raison.

Silence.

– Est-ce que tu sais garder un secret?

– Je ne sais pas garder les secrets, non. Mais je veux bien faire une exception.

La voix de Loki est comme un ronronnement, dans la pénombre.

– C'est... une obsession. C'est stupide.

– Nous avons tous des obsessions stupides.

Cher Journal, je pouvais le prouver en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait normalement.

Alors Tony le contemple.

Alors Tony lui dit:

– Tu sais, savoir qu'il y a des gens, sur cette terre, qui n'ont aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblent certaines heures de la nuit, ça me met hors de moi. Il y a au moins un type, quelque part, qui n'a jamais vu à quoi ça ressemblait; trois heures dix-huit du matin. Et moi, j'ai envie de voir toutes les heures. Je veux savoir à quoi ressemble chaque minute d'une vie. Je veux savoir à quoi ressemble le vingt-six janvier à une heure du matin, pile. Je veux savoir à quoi ressemble le premier août à quatre heures cinquante-deux.

Loki reste muet.

– Tu vois, c'est stupide.

– Non, Tony.

– Non?

– Non. Ce n'est pas stupide.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas: c'est beau.

Cher Journal, peut-être bien que sous chaque playboy dérangé se cache une espèce de romantique désespéré.

Quelque chose comme ça, oui, chéri.

– Tu trouves?

– Oui.

Silence.

– Tony?

– Oui?

– Parle-moi encore des heures que tu veux voir, ou que tu n'as pas vues.

Ce n'est pas vous qui parlez. Parce que, vraiment, sérieusement, honnêtement, vous pourrez jamais dire des trucs pareils. C'est votre cerveau fatigué et endormi. Allez-y, votre vie sera plus simple avec des mensonges. Persuadez-vous.

La nuit, elle rend les gens vulnérables. La nuit vous fait déverser vos sentiments, goutte par goutte, dans l'oreille d'un ami ou d'un inconnu, peu importe, tant qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vous écoute. Tu craches ton âme. La nuit, elle transforme les gens. La nuit vous avez peur et vous culpabilisez et vous pleurez. La nuit, elle fait ouvrir les yeux aux gens. Un monstre nommé lucidité. Ironiquement, parce que c'est le moment où vous voyez le moins bien.

Peut-être bien que la nuit, une fois le voile sombre jeté sur la ville, vous osez parler. Et dans la noirceur, vous dévoilez tout. Vous devenez faible. Et vous n'y pouvez absolument rien.

Silence.

– S'il te plaît, Tony.

Peut-être que cette nuit, Loki ne verra pas à quoi ressemble un samedi du mois de novembre à cinq heures quarante-deux du matin. Peut-être que cette nuit, il s'endormira à nouveau, simplement, bercé par la voix de Tony.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 38 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

* * *

Quinze heures zéro six minutes, dit l'horloge numérique depuis la table de chevet. Le chanteur des Stone Roses dit qu'il veut être adoré, tu l'entends depuis la salle de séjour.

Tony est assis sur le divan, un petit déjeuner est posé sur la table basse.

Tony se justifie: je ne sais pas vraiment cuisiner. Il dit: j'ai été chercher, heu. Peu importe.

Cher Journal, un jour, j'apprendrais à faire des plats présentables.

Loki s'assit à côté de lui. Loki a enfilé son jeans. Mais Loki porte toujours ce t-shirt. Le t-shirt Metallica. Ce t-shirt trop grand parce qu'il lui descend presque jusqu'aux genoux. Ce t-shirt trop grand parce qu'une de ses épaules est nue.

– Où as-tu mis mes affaires?

Tony lui tend son sac.

– Tu n'y as pas touché?

Tony fait non de la tête.

– J'ai entendu dire que les artistes détestaient qu'on touche à leurs carnets de croquis et tous ces trucs.

– Tu as entendu juste.

– Pourquoi?

– Probablement que la plupart d'eux pensent qu'on les considérera comme des psychopathes ou quelque chose de cet ordre-là.

– Tu peux me montrer au moins quelques dessins?

Cher Journal, c'est une question de confiance.

Loki prend son carnet de croquis. Il le prend, le regarde et rien d'autre. Loki le range dans son sac et regarde Tony d'un air désolé.

– S'il te plaît.

– Non.

– Pourquoi?

– Je n'aime pas montrer ça aux gens.

– Juste un. Celui que tu veux.

Et, bon, Loki ressort le carnet.

Tony jubile. Il prend le carnet que Loki lui tend.

C'est juste un paysage urbain. La ville.

– C'est magnifique.

– Ne me mens pas.

– Je ne te mens pas.

– Si, tu mens.

– Non. Moi, je ne peux même pas dessiner une ligne droite.

– Personne ne peut faire ça, imbécile.

Tony sourit. Tony lui dit:

– Vous autres, les artistes, vous vous sous-estimez toujours. Vous vivez dans un univers imaginaire où tout est possible; où il n'y a pas de limite. C'est pour ça que vous pensez qu'il y a mieux. Nous, les scientifiques, les matheux, les types sans imagination, on voit la limite. On voit beaucoup de choses en noir et blanc.

– Ce que tu dis est tellement cliché.

– Arrête de te sous-estimer.

Nous sommes début novembre, nous sommes samedi, Loki se met soudain à aimer juste un peu ses dessins.

– Sinon, ton dessin... Je peux l'avoir?

Et Loki, il fait non de la tête et il dit: tu parles de ce dessin qui m'a pris trois jours? Il dit: non, non, tu ne peux pas.

* * *

Le ciel est gris. Loki croise Darcy dans la rue bondée en rentrant. Il s'arrête devant elle. Elle lève les yeux. Demande:

– Bah quoi?

Elle le pointe d'un vieux paquet de cigarettes. Dans l'autre main, elle tient un gobelet sale.

– Je ne sais pas. Tu es juste en pleine rue en train de ramasser les ordures.

– C'est pour les projets. La rue est une mine d'or. Sinon, ça te dit, un café?

– Seulement si tu te laves les mains.

Darcy lui tire la langue.

* * *

– Bon, la soirée,...

A nouveau, le groupe entier se mobilise. On hurle: non!

– Les gars, on est en novembre et...

– Tony. Non. Ce bal, cette soirée, peut importe, ça n'a rien de spécial.

– C'est une soirée de fin d'année.

– Précisément, Tony. Elle est en fin d'année. Ce qui veut dire que tu as encore plus ou moins sept mois. Sept.

Tony passe le reste de la journée à râler.

* * *

Quand Thor entre dans la salle de bains, il trouve Loki assis par terre. Loki en train de peindre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il a autour de soi des tubes de peinture acrylique.

– Le seul bon éclairage de l'appartement se trouve ici.

* * *

Vous savez quand vous êtes en cours. Que vous osez pas poser votre question. Donc: vous attendez que le-type-qui-pose-tout-le-temps-des-questions pose la putain de question. Si. Sauf si vous êtes ce gars-là.

Bref. Thor pose toujours les questions. Il demande:

– Pourquoi Tony est-il si intéressé par cette soirée de fin d'année?

Natasha dit: l'alcool.

Clint dit: les filles.

– Et dites 'les voitures', tant que vous y êtes, dit Bruce.

– Ah, c'est vrai. Il aime aussi les voitures...

Steve réfléchit. Loki se tait. Puis Steve parle:

– En fait, il pourrait organiser des soirées comme ça tous les jours, si ça le chantait. Il aime les fêtes. Il aime être le roi de la fête. Le centre de l'attention, tout ça... Je sais pas, c'est important pour lui.

– J'espère que tu n'as pas dressé une analyse pareille de chacun de nous, dit Natasha.

Cher Journal, je crois que personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi.

* * *

– Les gars, vous auriez pas vu mon livre?

– Lequel, Bruce?

Il faut bien demander ça.

– Anatomie.

Loki sourit. Loki dit:

– Je te l'ai emprunté.

– Sans que je le sache, alors.

Il tend le livre à Bruce. Steve lui jette un regard mauvais.

– J'ai l'impression que tu piques souvent des trucs aux gens, toi.

– Oh, pardonne-moi. Tu me voyais comme quelqu'un d'honnête, peut-être?

– Arrêtons de débattre sur la… heu… l'honnêteté… de Loki. Que quelqu'un explique ce qu'un étudiant en art fait avec un livre d'anatomie.

– Les croquis de nu, bien sûr.

Loki sursaute parce que c'est Darcy qui vient d'arriver et qui a dit ça. Elle pose ses affaires sur la table.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

– Bah, mon carnet de croquis.

– Ce tas de feuilles qui tient -par je ne sais quel miracle- grâce à du scotch? Tu l'as trouvé dans une décharge ou c'est un héritage d'un quelconque ancêtre?

– Hé! Je l'ai acheté à vingt dollars le mois dernier!

Tony marmonne: je ne prêterais jamais rien aux gens qui sont en art.

* * *

_Tic. Tic. Tic. _Et il est cinq heures du matin. Et Loki va enfin dormir. Et il a vu à quoi ça ressemblait; quatre heures quarante-sept du matin. Et, vous savez, il a gardé le t-shirt Metallica.

* * *

_A suivre._


	7. Chapitre 6

**Note: **Oh, très chers et adorés lecteurs (_do you see what I did there?_), nous voilà déjà au chapitre six.

Je ne peux que vous remercier une fois de plus.

* * *

**Chapitre Six**

_**Rouge et blanc**_

* * *

L'automne s'endurcit. Se fait féroce. Achetez: des pulls. Achetez: des écharpes. Achetez: des gants.

Bientôt tomberont les premiers flocons de neige. Vous aurez droit à des exclamations de joie. Ah, oh, ah.

Il est probable que vous soyez en classe et que vous regardiez par la fenêtre, relâchant votre attention durant dix secondes. Et vous verrez un flocon tomber. Et tu donneras un coup de coude à ton voisin de table. Et il regardera, votre voisin de table, il regardera dehors, lui aussi. Et il dira: il neige. Et tout le monde regardera dehors. Et tout le monde dira: il neige. La neige est la preuve que l'homme a besoin de peu pour être heureux. Et on dira à nouveau: il neige.

Et puis après, un type au fond de la classe dira: on s'en fout c'bon c'juste d'la neige.

Le thermomètre vous dit: deux degrés Celsius. Le professeur vous dit: allons faire du dessin dehors. Comme par hasard.

Cher Journal, je crois que je vais être malade demain.

* * *

Tony pose ses mains sur la table. Natasha hausse un sourcil. Bruce ne réagit pas. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir l'air plus blasé. Mais ça, Tony Stark s'en fout.

– Bon. Chez qui fêtons-nous Thanksgiving?

Bruce dit: sûrement pas chez moi. Bruce dit: sûrement pas après Halloween. Il dit: de toute façon, je ne suis pas là.

– Chez toi, Natasha?

Natasha le regarde. Puis répond:

– _Только через мой труп_.

La température descend de quelques degrés dans la salle. Natasha hausse les épaules. Thor la fixe. Clint se prend le visage entre les mains. Tony lève les yeux au ciel. Steve secoue la tête. Bruce ne réagit pas. Et Loki, Loki il dit:

– Pardon?

– Quand Natasha veut se faire bien comprendre, elle utilise le russe.

Merci à Steve d'éclairer notre lanterne. Remercions-le tous en chœur: merci Steve.

– Ce qui est très ironique, d'ailleurs, parce que personne ne comprend le russe ici.

Merci à Tony pour la remarque pertinente. Remercions-le tous en chœur: merci Tony.

– Moi si.

– Steve, tu comprends seulement trois mots, proteste Natasha. Et ce que je voulais dire: plutôt mourir. Personne ne fête quoi que ce soit dans mon appartement. Surtout pas vous. Jamais.

– Merci d'avoir insisté, c'était pas assez clair, marmonne Tony.

– Il faut toujours insister, avec vous.

– Revenons au sujet, les enfants.

– Moi, je suis pas là non plus.

– Bon, pas chez Natasha ni chez Bruce ni chez Steve...

– Ni chez moi non plus. Et on fête rien chez toi, Tony, t'es pas foutu de faire un repas présentable.

– Parce que toi, tu sais cuisiner, Barton?

– T'es pas capable de te verser un verre d'eau, Stark.

– Mais je peux...

– Non.

Donc on se tourne vers Loki et Thor.

Cher Journal, cette année, ce sera un Thanksgiving de merde.

* * *

Vous êtes en cours. Le professeur passe entre les étudiants, tout le monde parle à tout le monde et, il arrive au modèle qui pose nu d'intervenir. Vous avez dit: 'gênant'? Vous avez dit 'bizarre'? Attends de croiser le regard du modèle, tu vas parler de bizarre, tiens.

Darcy, elle râle parce qu'elle est toujours assise là 'd'où on voit pas'. Ce lieu maudit des locaux d'art d'où, comme l'indique son nom, on ne voit pas. Parce qu'il faut parfois faire preuve d'originalité.

– Hé, Loki, tu fais quoi pour Thanksgiving? Hé. Loki. Loki. Hé. Hé, dis. Loki. Hé.

Le professeur jette un crayon sur Darcy. Pour qu'elle se taise; au cas où c'était pas clair. Darcy pousse un gémissement de douleur.

Loki ne répond pas. Donc Darcy lui demande jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

– Je prévoyais de travailler, seulement, vois-tu, je me retrouve coincé à l'appartement.

– Moi, bah, je vais bosser. Jane part voir des amis, des proches, un truc comme ça, je sais plus, j'écoutais pas vraiment.

Cher Journal, je m'en fiche complètement.

– Darcy?

Elle lève les yeux de son dessin.

– Ouais?

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement?

Le professeur arrive à leur niveau.

– Darcy, on pique encore le peignoir du modèle?

– Il fait vachement froid dans ce local, vous savez.

Le professeur pousse un soupir exaspéré. Puis grogne:

– Ces foutus étudiants en art... Même pas de quoi se payer un pull chaud.

Il se penche sur le dessin de Darcy.

– Quand vous regardez mon dessin de cette manière, j'ai l'impression que vous jugez ma vie entière et ça m'inquiète à propos de mon futur.

– Mais il y a de quoi! Et puis, de quel futur on parle là? Non, sérieusement, c'est quoi, ce truc, Darcy?

– Une main.

Le professeur éclate de rire.

– Une main, ça!?

Puis arrache le crayon des mains de Darcy, la pousse de sa chaise et se met à dessiner ce qu'on qualifierait de 'main parfaite'. Darcy met deux doigts contre sa tempe et mime un suicide.

Il y a des jours, comme ça,...

* * *

Ce qu'on omet dans l'équation: le frigo de l'appartement de Loki est perpétuellement vide. C'est Thanksgiving et Loki, Thor, Natasha, Clint et Tony sont entassés dans la cuisine.

Cher Journal, je crois qu'on est incapables de faire les choses à l'avance.

Loki a une écharpe autour du cou parce qu'il tousse. Dédicace spéciale au professeur d'art complètement tapé.

Cher Journal, si Tony me propose encore une fois une tasse de thé, je lui verse l'eau bouillante dessus.

Cher Journal, je le savais que ça allait être un Thanksgiving de merde.

On établit tant bien que mal un menu pour un repas décent ce soir, tu vois. A ce moment précis, on aurait encore pu se rattraper.

Sauf que quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Puis frappe. Logique. _Bang bang bang bang bang bang._

– Va ouvrir, Thor.

La voix est enrouée. Loki? Ouais, bien deviné.

Donc, Thor, il va ouvrir. Donc, il ouvre la porte.

– Sif?

A ce moment précis, tout était plus ou moins foutu mais t'avais encore de l'espoir. Loki sort en trombe de la cuisine. La jeune femme a l'air en colère. Fatiguée. Enervée.

– Et _TOI_, tu retournes d'où tu viens! grogne-t-elle à l'adresse de Loki.

Et, étonnamment, il retourne sur ses pas. Ferme la porte de la cuisine.

Cher Journal, cette fois, Thanksgiving est foutu.

Elle se retourne sur Thor. Elle hurle des questions. Comment t'as pu partir comme ça tu sais depuis combien de temps je te cherche moi t'as pas honte.

* * *

Si vous êtes l'une des quatre personnes qui se trouvent dans la cuisine de l'appartement de Loki, vous entendez des éclats de voix.

Vous êtes là depuis seulement huit minutes.

Natasha est appuyée contre le mur qui sépare la cuisine de la salle de séjour.

– Tu nous expliques? risque finalement Clint.

– C'est Sif. L'ex-petite amie de Thor.

– D'après ce que j'entends, ils sont toujours ensemble, dit Natasha, l'oreille collée contre le mur.

Depuis la salle de séjour, on perçoit la voix de Thor. Il se justifie. Tente de.

– Thor aurait pu tout aussi bien partir sans la quitter. Je ne me mêle pas de leurs histoires, dit Loki.

Puis les questions fusent. Mais et quand où pourquoi comment et de quelle manière.

– De un, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Ni les miennes. De deux, si je commence à vous débiter sa biographie, je vais perdre la voix.

– Ce qui serait une bonne chose, murmure Clint.

– Hé, les gars, faut pas oublier qu'il sort aussi avec Jane.

Donc la phrase qui donna un sujet de discussion pour environ quarante minutes.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils sont toujours là. La principale activité est d'écouter ce qui se passe dans le salon. Ce que vous pouvez déduire de ce que vous entendez: Thor est dans la merde. Ce que vous pouvez déduire de ce que vous voyez: Thanksgiving est à l'eau.

Loki a perdu la voix il y a vingt minutes. Par contre, il a trouvé des feuilles et un crayon.

Natasha et Clint écoutent la dispute. La commentant de temps à autre.

Tony s'assit à côté de lui et s'apprête à saisir la pomme posée au centre de la table -sans doute le seul aliment présent dans la cuisine-. Loki lui enfonce le bout du crayon dans le bras. Tony lui jette un regard mauvais. Loki mime le fait qu'il ne peut pas parler. Tony ne comprend pas.

Tony est un imbécile.

Loki écrit sur une feuille: je suis en train de dessiner cette pomme, n'y touche pas.

– Pourquoi t'écris?

Loki écrit: parce que j'ai perdu la voix, idiot.

– Tu sais, j'aime pas quand tu m'insultes.

Loki écrit: il ne faut pas poser de questions idiotes, alors.

Il y a un silence.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 37 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

– Tu sais, murmure Tony, je sais que j'y suis pour rien, mais je suis désolé que Thanksgiving ait tourné de cette manière.

Loki écrit: oh que si, tu y es pour quelque chose: c'est ton idée de fêter ça chez moi et Thor!

– Oui, bon, d'accord, c'est ma faute. Au fait, cette Sif... Elle a l'air d'être aussi en colère contre toi.

Loki écrit: elle me déteste.

Puis il sourit. Tony décide de ne pas demander.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a rien à bouffer dans cette cuisine?

N'importe qui aurait pu demander ça vu qu'ils étaient tous en train de le penser.

Natasha dit: on dirait que ça c'est un peu calmé, je les entends parler normalement.

– Peut-être que on va pouvoir sort...

Soudainement, la pièce est plongée dans le noir.

– ...ir d'ici...

Cher Journal, c'est le pire Thanksgiving de toute l'Histoire de l'humanité.

Il y a un cri étouffé. Clint fait d'une voix étranglée: un truc m'a touché.

– C'était moi, imbécile, répond la voix de Natasha.

Loki ne voit rien. Loki ne peut pas parler. Loki va tuer quelqu'un.

Et dehors, la ville aussi, est dans le noir complet.

Pour se calmer, Loki pense aux gens qui viennent sans doute de faire tomber la dinde. Mettre la main dans la sauce. Renverser la tarte au potiron sur la belle-mère. Se couper avec le couteau de cuisine. S'excuser auprès de tous les membres de la famille. Tout ce genre de choses.

Et puis Natasha dit: je crois qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser.

– Ouais, bah là, il est vraiment plus question de sortir.

Cher Journal, si j'enfonce un couteau dans la main de quelqu'un et qu'il saigne à mort, est-ce que ça me donnera une raison suffisante pour sortir d'ici?

Loki sent des doigts qui lui chatouillent la taille. Il donne un coup de pied à Tony. La sensation des doigts disparaît, laissant place à un long gémissement. La voix de Natasha dit:

– De deux choses l'une. Soit Loki est en train de tailler une pipe à Tony -ce que je doute fortement-, soit Loki vient de lui en coller une parce que Tony s'amuse à le peloter dans le noir.

La voix de Clint dit: je pencherais pour la deuxième, moi.

Et la voix de Tony qui marmonne: je vous déteste tous.

* * *

Et puis, ça se passe un peu tout en même temps. Soudain, la lumière revient. Soudain, Loki décide qu'il en a vraiment marre et décide de sortir de la cuisine. Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Donc Loki ouvre la porte de la cuisine en même temps que Jane ouvre celle de l'appartement.

Le 'surprise' qu'elle allait lancer reste bloqué dans sa gorge.

Voyiez la scène: Jane tient toujours la poignée de la porte, le regard rivé sur le divan. Parce que sur le divan, il y a Sif et Thor.

Cher Journal, vu leurs positions, j'crois que Thor aura du mal à convaincre Jane que l'autre nana est une cousine éloignée ou une connerie de ce genre.

Et personne n'a le temps de prononcer un mot que Loki retrouve sa voix et dit:

– Tout le monde dehors.

Et comme il a la voix enrouée, on dirait presque un film d'horreur donc il n'y a pas grand-monde qui discute. Jane est la première à reculer. Thor se lève pour la rattraper. Sif le suit. Clint et Natasha sortent.

– Toi aussi, Tony.

Cher Journal, c'était le pire Thanksgiving de ma vie.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 34 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

* * *

C'est dimanche et le local est ouvert. Désert. Enfin, désert jusqu'à ce que Loki trouve Darcy sous le bureau du professeur. Loki la fixe. Elle lui dit: salut. Elle se lève. Elle s'explique.

– J'ai passé le weekend entre mon travail et, heu, ça.

Elle brandit une bouteille de whisky. Vide. Elle dit: et toi?

– C'était le pire Thanksgiving de ma vie. Thor s'est même retrouvé célibataire entre-temps.

Darcy hausse les épaules. Elle dit: c'est la vie, hein.

Loki hausse les épaules à son tour. Il se laisse aller sur sa chaise. Il répète les mots de Darcy. Les murmure.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

* * *

Puis de toute façon deux jours plus tard, tant pis pour les conventions, ils se retrouvent chez Tony à manger un repas composé de restes de Thanksgiving offerts par des âmes généreuses et autres arrières-grands-tantes-venues-du-Canada-pour-l'occasion. Et il n'y a plus de dinde mais c'est pas grave parce que de toute façon personne parmi eux n'aime la dinde et comme mentionné plus tôt, tant pis pour les conventions et même qu'ils ont réussi à faire une tarte au potiron sans mettre le feu à la cuisine donc ça déjà ça se fête.

Et vous êtes également forcés de retenir que Clint a fait une sauce aux canneberges parce qu'il en est très fier, de sa sauce aux canneberges et pour l'amour de Dieu, Clint, tais-toi, on a compris. Sérieusement.

Cher Journal, je suis reconnaissant pour eux.

Parce qu'il y a toujours moyen de tout arranger.

Et même qu'à la fin, ils sont partis sauf Thor et Natasha qui discutent assis à la table et que tu sens qu'ils en ont encore pour des heures et Loki qui s'est endormi sur le divan, une tasse à la main. Et Tony se sent bête quand il prend la dite tasse pour la poser sur la table. Histoire qu'elle se casse pas, qu'il se dit. Il se dit beaucoup de choses.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 33 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Tu sais, dehors, il se met à neiger. Soudain, tout se tait. Te voilà hypnotisé.

* * *

_A suivre._

* * *

Petite note de traduction: _'__только через мой труп__' _(prononcer: _'tolko tcherez moï troup'_)... Comment vous traduire ça... Littéralement, l'équivalent exact en anglais serait '_only over my dead body_', mais voilà, l'expression est inexistante en français donc on pourrait traduire ça par '_plutôt mourir_'. Merci Dellsey, c'était intéressant Dellsey.

Ah, et le mec qui s'en fout de la neige, là,… Non, mais c'est vraiment arrivé, hein, y'a vraiment un gars qui a sorti ça une fois. Pour l'anecdote. J'en ai, des anecdotes, tiens.

A la prochaine!


	8. Chapitre 7

**Note:** Merci, chers lecteurs.

Déjà, toutes mes excuses si vous m'avez envoyé un message ou posté une review et je n'ai pas répondu; je ne vous ignore pas; c'est juste que j'étais débordée.

Alors… J'ai crée un groupe sur facebook pour parler de mes projets d'écriture (et projets j'en ai!), les dates de publication, etc., puis juste si vous avez des questions ou histoire de causer, ça pourrait être sympa. Le groupe s'appelle When Dellsey Writes. Il y a un lien sur mon profil; feel free to join, soyez pas timides, je ne mords pas, même quand j'ai très faim.

Et si tu veux être dans l'ambiance, tu peux écouter I Want You de Bob Dylan en lisant le chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre Sept**

_**Les jeux qu'on joue**_

* * *

L'automne ne se sent plus en sécurité. Il se sent: observé. Il se sent: traqué. Il se sent: guetté.

C'est l'hiver qui le regarde, tapi dans l'ombre. Ses yeux qui brillent dans les ténèbres. Chaque mouvement.

Vous dites: liberté? Oubliez. Oubliez parce que vous avez autre chose à faire. Vous devez penser: éducation, travail, amis, études, impôts. T'as peur, là? Ouais, moi aussi. T'inquiètes pas, on est deux. Vous devez penser: santé, argent, inflation, famille -merde; la belle-mère-, courses. Et la liste, elle continue, elle continue, elle continue. Honnêtement.

Et pitié. Pitié: ne pensez pas à comment l'humanité à pu arriver à ce stade. Sinon dépression, chéri. Avale ton petit cachet. Inscris-toi dans le Meilleur des Mondes.

En fait; éteignez tout. Fermez la porte. Sortez vos vinyles. Ce bon vieux Bob Dylan. Faites jouer un truc qui vous donne de l'espoir. Je te veux, qu'il dit. Allongez-vous par terre. Au moins quelqu'un qui te veut. Bref. Fermez les yeux.

Laisser les choses se faire.

Tellement facile à dire. Enclenche ton mode automatique. Chéri, c'est mieux ainsi. T'es ma grosse crise d'angoisse, toi, hein? Je te hais, Dieu que je te hais. Mais je ne peux plus me passer de toi. T'es ma saleté de drogue. Qu'est-ce que je te déteste.

* * *

Un peu de soleil, dehors. Ils sont en train de parler. Discuter. Comme d'habitude. Bruce et Natasha entament un débat et Clint parle plus fort que tout le monde.

– Et après, tu vois, le gars, il dit...

Steve fait une remarque. Darcy dit quelque chose. Loki se met à rire. Il prend une gorgée de sa boisson. Il sent le regard de Tony posé sur lui. Pénétrant. Il l'observe.

Tony qui te regarde, qui te regarde, qui ne te lâche pas des yeux. Ces petits moments où tu tentais de te rendre compte.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tony?

– J'aime bien quand tu ris. Tu as un joli rire.

Loki s'étrangle avec son café. Darcy, elle dit: vous devriez sortir ensemble.

Tony répond quelque chose. Darcy hausse un sourcil.

– _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?_ demande Loki.

Tony sourit.

Et puis Darcy raconte comment elle a changé de colocataire une fois parce que celui-ci ne savait pas que la photographie était de l'art.

Tu sais, ça pourrait être pire.

A son tour, Tony se met à rire.

Tu t'en es pas rendu compte tout de suite.

Des jeux.

* * *

Quand Tony rentre dans le café, Clint et Natasha sont en pleine conversation.

Cher Journal, j'ai peur.

Okay. Pas de panique. Okay.

Okay. Okay. Demi-tour.

Ce qui explique pourquoi il a attendu dehors jusqu'à ce que Bruce et Steve arrivent. L'union fait la force et tout ce genre de chose, voyez. Cette fois-ci, Clint est à moitié allongé sur la table et Natasha lit.

– Hé, ça va?

Clint pousse un gémissement pathétique. Natasha répond à sa place:

– Il râle parce que je ne serais pas là pendant les vacances d'hiver.

– Ah ouais? Toutes les vacances d'hiver?

– Je pars à Moscou le vingt-quatre décembre au soir et j'ai un vol de nuit le trois janvier pour revenir ici.

– Mais pourquoi le jour de Noël? demande Clint.

– Je n'ai jamais vraiment fêté Noël le 24. Je fête le nouvel an, moi.

– Mais t'es pas là pendant le nouvel an non plus...

_Tilt_. Dans la tête de Tony, une nouvelle idée. Enfermez vos filles et cachez vos enfants.

* * *

Il est dix-neuf heures.

Loki écrit. Il tient son crayon d'une main et une gomme de l'autre. Ses deux mains sont posées sur la table du café.

Loki écrit et soudain, il est arraché à son texte au beau milieu d'une phrase. Cause: on lui tient la main.

– C'est quoi, ça?

Cause: Tony lui tient la main. L'inspecte.

Loki essaye de les cacher, ses mains. Dans les manches de son pull. Mais Tony est plus rapide et attrape à nouveau sa main droite.

– Du vernis?

Ce que Loki ne dit pas: il a examen. En peinture. Mais bon, c'est ses ongles qu'il a peint à la place. Faut bien s'occuper.

Cher Journal, c'est le temps que la peinture sèche.

– Tony, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas, toi et ton, semble-t-il, fétichisme du vernis, tripoter les mains d'une fille ou, à défaut, du travesti qui tient la laverie à deux rues d'ici?

Vous avez pour position le numéro 30 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

– Mais j'aime tes mains à toi. Et les faux ongles de Sandra sont beaucoup trop longs, ça griffe.

Loki fronce les sourcils. Il secoue la tête. Il dit: arrête de dire des idioties et lâche ma main. Il dit: j'en ai besoin pour écrire.

Tony le regarde, puis pose un baiser sur ses doigts avant de le lâcher. Plutôt: un effleurement de ses lèvres.

Et Loki attrape une serviette sur la table pour essuyer sa main. Pas que ça le dégoûte. Pas que Tony l'ait tant touché que ça. C'est juste une question de principe. Dans un monde sans principes, la vie serait plus facile.

Tony s'assit face à lui. Et au bout d'un moment, il s'ennuie.

– C'est quand ton anniversaire?

– Je n'en sais rien, marmonne Loki en réponse.

Tony s'exclame: quoi?

Et Loki, il hausse les épaules. Il est toujours concentré sur son texte. Il dit: j'ai été adopté. Il dit: je crois qu'il y a eu un problème de papiers administratifs. Il dit: donc je n'en sais rien.

Cher Journal, c'est trop d'informations.

Vous savez. Traitement en cours.

– Et quand est-ce que tu fêtes ton anniversaire, alors?

– Je suis en train de travailler, Tony.

Tony insiste.

– Je ne fête pas mon anniversaire.

– Jamais?

– Une fois.

Et Tony insiste encore. Encore et encore. Et encore. Parle, raconte, explique.

Et Loki repose brusquement sa tasse. Il se lève. Il ramasse ses affaires.

– Allez, s'il te plaî-...

– Tu veux vraiment savoir?!

Et dans ses yeux, vous lisez: colère.

– J'ai fêté mes six ans, une fois. Sur les vingt-six personnes invitées, il n'y en a que _une_ qui est venue.

Et Tony, il ouvre la bouche. C'est ce qu'on appelle: être pris au dépourvu. Voir lettre D au dictionnaire. Au cas où tu pourrais te demander. Echange croisé. Mais si, tu sais.

Des jeux.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 22 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

– Quoi, ça ne te plaît pas?! Mais tu vois, Tony, c'est ce qui arrive quand on met son nez dans les affaires des autres!

Et Loki se dirige vers la porte. Et, avant de sortir:

– Voilà pourquoi je ne le fête pas, MON ANNIVERSAIRE!

Et la porte, elle claque. Et Tony, il a toujours pas bougé.

Cher Journal, je le hais.

* * *

Il est vingt heures. Demain, vous avez examen. Quand Thor sonne à la porte de l'appartement de Loki -parce qu'il a oublié sa clé-, on ne lui répond pas.

– Loki?

Loki, il est allongé sur le divan avec un bouquin d'histoire de l'art.

A travers la porte, on lui répond: si tu n'es même pas capable de te souvenir que tu dois prendre ta clé, tu n'as qu'à te trouver un autre appartement.

Et c'est comme ça que Thor se retrouve dans le café. Et c'est comme ça que Tony lui raconte ce qui s'est passé. Et c'est comme ça que Tony se retrouve trainé jusqu'au palier de l'appartement de Loki.

Et cette fois-ci, Thor lui a fait peur, quand même. Ta mission est -et t'as intérêt à l'accepter- d'arranger ça.

Et donc ça explique pourquoi Tony se retrouve tout seul devant une porte fermée. Il sonne.

On répond: je t'ai dit de partir, Thor.

– C'est moi; Tony.

Silence.

Tony s'assit par terre. S'appuie contre la porte.

– Tu vas pas m'ouvrir de sitôt je parie. Tu sais, moi, je peux rester ici pour la nuit, j'ai tout mon temps. Tu seras bien obligé de sortir à un moment ou un autre...

Tony colle son oreille contre la porte. Rien. Tony se met à parler.

– Bon. Je... je sais que t'aimes pas qu'on se mêle de tes affaires. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher. Tu ne dis jamais rien sans qu'on te demande. Tu sais, j'ai envie de savoir des trucs sur toi. Je sais que si j'insiste pas un peu,... Je pouvais pas deviner pour... Je suis curieux de nature… J'ai envie de tout analyser. Et je fais des trucs cons, comme ça. A défaut de te mettre dans une fiole ou de te scanner… Je raconte n'importe quoi. Mais… Heu…Mais je vais pas m'excuser. Aujourd'hui j'ai appris un truc sur toi.

Tony, il a l'impression de parler dans le vide. Il soupire et dit:

– Loki. Si tu m'ouvres pas, je hurle 'Joyeux Anniversaire' à pleins poumons.

Toujours rien.

Tony ouvre la bouche au moment où la porte s'ouvre derrière lui.

Tony s'étale sur le dos et croise le regard de Loki. Exaspéré. Enervé. Voir: triste. Voir: fatigué.

Tony a un petit sourire.

– Salut.

Loki le regarde encore. Ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Tony se relève. Il ne regarde pas ses yeux. Surtout pas les yeux.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 21 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Et en fait, Tony a envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Cher Journal, j'pense qu'il en aurait bien besoin.

Sauf qu'il le fait pas.

A la place, il dit: tu sais,... tu te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

Loki ferme les yeux et secoue la tête.

– J'en ai bien l'impression. Tu diras à Thor que je laisse la porte ouverte.

Tony ne bouge pas.

– Tony, tu l'as dit toi-même: je ne me débarrasserais pas de toi comme ça.

Et il ferme la porte. Tony est suicidaire: donc il pousse la porte. Loki recule.

– Il te faut un anniversaire.

– Tony, tu as dix secondes pour sortir d'i-...

– Tu veux partager ma date d'anniversaire?

– Pourquoi faire?

– Je t'aime bien, je sais pas,...

– Je connais deux personnes qui ont le même anniversaire, qui vivent dans la même rue, qui fréquentent les mêmes cours, qui ont les mêmes intérêts et qui se détestent. Où veux-tu en venir?

– Et pourquoi pas aujourd'hui?

Mais Loki lui claque la porte au nez.

Cher Journal, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

Tony ouvre la porte et se met à genoux.

– Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

– Pardonne-moi.

– Tony, sors d'ici.

– Dis que tu me pardonnes.

– J'ai dis: sors.

– S'il te plaît.

– Tony, cesse de faire l'enfant. Tony, lève-toi. Tony. Tony.

Leurs voix résonnent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Tout le monde est un peu tendu. Cause: les examens. Rien ne change.

Cher Journal, le premier qui me dit que mes examens sont faciles, je l'étripe.

Le portable de Loki sonne. Sauf que: charbon de bois.

Charbon de bois partout. Sur ses mains. Sur son visage. Sur ses vêtements. Dans ses poumons. Sur tout ce qu'il possède.

– Allô?

Et charbon de bois sur son téléphone, maintenant.

On lui répond: devine qui c'est.

Loki regarde l'écran du téléphone. Numéro inconnu.

Cher Journal, je déteste les numéros inconnus.

Plus de charbon de bois sur ses affaires que sur le papier.

– Comment as-tu eu mon numéro, Tony?

Il lui répond: je me suis rendu compte -avec horreur- que nous sommes en décembre et que je n'avais toujours pas ton numéro.

– Dis-moi le nom de l'imbécile qui te l'a donné.

Il lui répond: mes sources ne seront pas divulguées lors de cette conversation.

– Pourquoi m'appelles-tu?

Il lui répond: pour entendre le son de ta ô combien mélodieuse vo-...

Loki raccroche. Mais Loki enregistre le numéro de Tony.

Et à l'autre bout du fil, Tony regarde l'écran de son portable en souriant. Puis regarde à sa droite:

– Je suis content que Loki ait été obligé de te donner son numéro, Darcy.

– T'es gentil avec moi. Et puis t'es mignon. Je peux te dessiner quelque chose?

Tony lui fait un clin d'œil. Sourit. Dit:

– Quand l'occasion se présentera.

Et Darcy sourit en retour parce que le marché est: le numéro contre trois paquets de clopes et une tasse de café, anonymat garanti.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 19 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

* * *

Les examens sont terminés. Soudain, vous sentez que c'est passé vite. Soudain, vous pouvez enfin respirer. Fini les crises de nerfs. Pourquoi s'attarder sur des sujets qui font mal?

Cher Journal, je parie que je me suis bien ramassé.

Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?

* * *

Quand Loki ouvre la porte, il y a Tony. En guise de bonjour:

– Putain, mais il fait froid chez toi!

Loki hausse les épaules et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il prend une casserole, la remplit d'eau.

Vous n'avez pas d'argent pour le chauffage. A défaut: vous faites bouillir de l'eau.

– Non, mais tu rigoles, là?

– Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu rentres chez toi, Tony.

Il remarque que Tony tient des panneaux blancs en papier.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as dans les cheveux?

Loki pose sa main sur sa tête. D'un air alarmé.

Vous n'avez pas de pince pour faire tenir les cheveux que vous avez dans la figure. A défaut: vous employez la pince utilisée pour faire tenir les dessins ensemble.

Loki tire dessus, se fait mal.

– Non, mais laisse, c'est mignon.

– Je vais te verser ça dessus.

Il dit ça en pointant la casserole d'eau bouillante.

– Je viens en paix, moi!

– Oui, d'ailleurs, pourquoi viens-tu tout court?

Tony soulève les panneaux blancs en souriant.

* * *

Loki, il traîne avec Darcy dans les rayons d'un magasin. Laisse tomber, encore leurs trucs d'artistes, comme a dit Steve, je cite, bla, bla, bla. Darcy, elle sort de chez le dentiste.

– Achète-moi un truc, marmonne Darcy.

Loki la fixe. Il dit: quoi?

– Achète-moi un truc. J'ai mal. A cause du dentiste.

– Pourquoi?

– Pourquoi j'ai mal? Bah… Parce que mon dentiste est un sale…

– Non. Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'achète quelque chose?

– Mais tu sais comment ça marche! On te fait mal et après on t'achète des trucs pour te réconforter. Un peu comme si on te récompensait pour souffrir.

Ils arrivent à la caisse. Elle lui colle un ours en peluche contre la figure.

– Tu m'achète ça?

– Je...

– Moi, je veux bien, lance une voix derrière eux.

La voix de Tony. Evidemment. Tony, Tony, Tony, toujours, encore, Tony. Tony qui discute avec Darcy et qui lui achète son ours en peluche là et sérieusement encore Tony.

Overdose.

Oh, doux anéantissement.

Et puis, les jeux. Les jeux qu'on joue. Tellement destructeurs. Ils vont te dévaster, ceux-là. Grands enfants. Sales gosses. Saloperies d'échanges complémentaires.

Ah, les jeux qu'on joue.

* * *

Vingt-deux décembre.

Le professeur d'art vous parle. Parmi tous vos projets, vous avez un devoir particulier. Il vous dit:

– Vous allez me trouver un support. Cahier, feuille, page de magazine, boîte de pizza, bouteille de vodka -je sais que vous êtes des alcooliques-, chaise, le chat de la voisine, faites travailler votre imagination inexistante. Je veux quelque chose d'original! Ensuite, je veux, écoutez attentivement, je veux treize de vos résolutions de la nouvelle année.

Ah non pourquoi hé non c'est quoi mais je.

– Sileeeeence. Je veux des résolutions. Le mot-clé est résolution. J'en veux treize. Partez à partir de là. A remettre dès votre retour.

Dans le fond, Loki dit à Darcy: qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec l'art?

Darcy hausse les épaules.

– Tu sais bien que ce prof est complètement dingue.

* * *

Natasha fait ses bagages. Routine. Elle opte pour des vêtements chauds. Voir: très chauds.

Cher Journal, j'ai hâte.

Et quelque part en ville, Tony est pendu au téléphone. Il raccroche enfin. Il a un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Annulez tout.

Cher Journal, ça promet.

* * *

Juste au passage, note que notre monde est dérangé. Bande de tarés. Fous cinglés. Déments fêlés.

Des dingues détraqués qui te crachent leurs dogmes. Vérités authentiques.

Absurdités, plutôt, ouais. Aberrations déraisonnables. Et puis, t'as qu'à les appeler comme tu veux. L'ironie, c'est qu'il est beaucoup plus facile de dire 'je te déteste' que 'je t'aime'.

Tu penses à quelqu'un, là. Avoue, avoue, mens pas, je t'ai vu. Réfléchis. Et ce bon vieux Dylan qui te veut. Concentre-toi, bordel.

C'est con. Tu devrais marquer 'fermé' pour le reste de la journée. Ton cerveau va exploser.

Méditez, débattez, polémiquez.

Ils diront bientôt: joyeux Noël. Ouais, fous-toi juste ça en tête. Histoire d'avoir la conscience tranquille.

Natasha monte dans l'avion dans huit heures et vingt-sept minutes.

Et il neige doucement sur la ville.

* * *

_A suivre._


	9. Chapitre 8

**Note**: Merci à vous tous, comme d'habitude.

Je rappelle qu'il y a un groupe sur facebook (lien sur mon profil) et je vous encourage à le rejoindre vu qu'on n'est pas beaucoup. J'y annonce les dates de publications, mes projets, etc., etc.

* * *

**Chapitre Huit**

_**Tendres cœurs faciles**_

* * *

L'hiver est là. L'automne a été assassiné. De manière: brutale. De manière: violente. De manière: sanglante.

Vous voulez des détails? Le glauque suscite de l'intérêt. Décapité, vraiment? Eventré? Vous dites qu'ils ont arraché les intestins et qu'ils les ont étalés partout par terre? Même sur les murs? Une véritable boucherie? Mais c'est terrible, dites m'en plus, surtout.

Stop. N'en parlons pas. L'hiver est là. La période de Noël, tout ça. Les belles petites lumières, des flocons de neige et des chocolats chauds. Il y a des jours, selon les conventions, où vous devez vous sentir heureux. Le calendrier vous dit quand sourire. Tout autour de vous devient parfait. Balancez vos brochures sur la famine en Afrique pour la journée.

La misère mondiale prend congé en ce moment.

A ses jours, ses humeurs. Et à ses pays, ses saisons. C'est vraiment le cas de le dire.

* * *

Vingt-cinq décembre.

Note (sur un vieux billet d'avion) : acheter des valises plus solides.

Cher Journal, ce matin, on a passé vingt minutes à ramasser mes affaires sur le sol de Sheremetyevo parce que quand je suis arrivée, ces imbéciles m'y attendaient.

Tu vois le tableau. L'aéroport. Moscou. Sheremetyevo. Prononce pas, tu vas te faire mal à la langue. Natasha, elle vient de récupérer ses bagages. Elle vient de débarquer, tout ça. Tu sais, à cette heure-ci, il y a juste deux chauffeurs de taxi qui errent à l'entrée, essayant de faire de toi leur proie, pardon, je voulais dire client. Normalement. Natasha, elle hallucine.

Non, parce qu'il y a Clint et Tony et Steve et Thor et Loki et Bruce. Mais tu vois, c'est pas le pire. Le pire pourrait être qu'ils tiennent un, non en fait deux grands panneaux blancs où il est écrit 'Natasha Romanoff' en stylisé tout joli tu vois Loki y est sans doute pour quelque chose. Et il y a un cœur à la fin. Et Natasha elle lâche sa valise. Il est amusant de courir après un flacon de shampooing dans un aéroport.

Natasha, elle hurle: mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici?

Natasha, elle arrive pas à y croire. Et Tony, il dit: surprise.

Cher Journal, Tony et ses putains de surprises.

* * *

Non, mais sérieusement: ils avaient pas encore mis un pied dehors. On vous demande de consulter le point concernant le climat dans Le Petit Guide de Survie en Russie de Natasha Romanoff.

Non, mais sérieusement: ça se voyait à leur tenue.

Cher Journal, j'ai froid.

Natasha râle.

– Quelle idée de venir ici sans m'en parler!

Tony aurait pu répondre mais il y a des chances que sa langue ait gelée. C'est ce que certains espèrent.

Quand ils arrivent à l'hôtel, il est six heures du matin, heure locale. On vous demande de consulter le point concernant le décalage horaire dans Le Petit Guide de Survie en Russie de Natasha Romanoff. Ce qui veut dire: trois heures du matin à Paris aujourd'hui. Ce qui veut dire: neuf heures du soir à New York hier.

Résolution numéro 1: dormir plus.

– Vraiment, quelle idée. C'est la tienne, je parie, Tony? Vous ne parlez pas un mot de russe!

Il va de soi que Tony s'est réservé la plus grande chambre. Pour lui tout seul. Il n'y a pas grand-monde qui proteste pour quoi que ce soit. Non, mais une dizaine d'heures de vol, ça peut calmer, aussi.

Il y a fort à parier qu'il y aura des réclamations demain. Parce que Loki et Thor partagent une chambre. Parce que Steve et Clint en partagent une autre. Et que Bruce est tout seul.

* * *

Tony ouvre les yeux. Il y a deux secondes, il s'envoyait en l'air. Vous appelez ça: un rêve. Tony ferme les yeux.

Cher Journal, mon onirothèque serait probablement classée X.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se rend compte qu'il y a quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Il reconnaît la voix de Steve. Il regrette plus ou moins de leur avoir filé les clés. Il se rend compte qu'il y a un poids sur son lit.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous ici? Il est quelle heure?

– Il fallait nous réserver de toutes aussi belles chambres.

– Il est quinze heures, heure locale.

Alors ça, c'était la voix de Loki. Tony ouvre un œil. L'autre. Les ferme. Se retourne. Marmonne:

– Loki, chéri, toi dans mon lit c'est quand tu veux mais pas maintenant.

Loki tire sur les couvertures, Tony se casse la figure par terre. Cause à effet.

Cher Journal, j'ai eu un de ces réveils ce matin.

* * *

Vingt-six décembre.

Il fait indéniablement froid dans les rues de Moscou. Non, la capitale n'a pas volé sa réputation.

Ils attendent Natasha. Vous comprenez: elle a son propre appartement. Quand elle arrive, elle leur demande ce qu'ils comptent faire. On suggère: oh tu sais un tour un peu de la ville quelque chose comme ça mais pas trop quand même. Loki a l'air en forme. Tony jubile. Thor a l'air normal. Bruce a froid. Steve a l'air méfiant. Et Clint, on dirait qu'on vient de le déterrer.

– Moi, j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre le métro.

Résolution numéro 2: trouver un travail.

Natasha ne leur donne pas le temps de protester. Elle se met sur le bord du trottoir. Lève la main. Une voiture s'arrête.

Ils entendent le conducteur demander:

– Ты куда, дорогая? _(tu vas où, chérie?)_

Ils entendent à peine Natasha répondre quelque chose et puis elle monte et la voiture disparaît dans le dense trafic de Moscou.

On vous demande de consulter le point concernant l'art et la manière d'attraper une voiture en milieu urbain pour cent roubles ainsi que celui concernant le type de voiture en Russie dans Le Petit Guide de Survie en Russie de Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

Avez-vous déjà été dans le métro de Moscou?

Non, sérieusement. Très apprécié par les touristes. Sinon, vous en aurez les oreilles plus bouchées qu'après l'avion. Et accrochez-vous bien s'il vous plaît. Aussi: rafales de vent. Pardon: courants d'air chaud.

Et évite les heures de pointe, quoi.

Cher Journal, je crois qu'on est dans la merde.

Note (sur un plan de métro) : éviter de faire confiance à Thor quand il s'agit de géographie.

Dans le téléphone, la voix de Natasha dit: allô?

– Natasha?

Elle dit: quoi?

– Je crois qu'on s'est perdus.

Vous êtes-vous déjà perdu dans le métro de Moscou?

Cher Journal, il n'y avait pas un seul foutu panneau en anglais.

Résolution numéro 3: apprendre une langue étrangère.

La voix de Natasha dit: tu vois Tony? Elle dit: voilà pourquoi il fallait m'en parler avant de venir. Elle dit: c'est un véritable enfer pour les touristes.

Cher Journal, putain.

* * *

Il y a des magasins et des cafés et des restaurants et des instituts de beauté et, de tout, en fait. Certes: un peu délabré. Certes: un peu enneigé.

Aussi: il y a des kiosques au coin des rues.

– Combien ça vaut, un rouble?

– Bah, ça vaut rien.

On vous demande de consulter le point concernant le rouble dans Le Petit Guide de Survie en Russie de Natasha Romanoff. Si vous avez cent roubles vous avez deux euros soixante donc trois dollars dix donc deux cent quarante-huit yens vingt.

Vous cherchez votre inspiration. Vous la trouvez derrière la vitre sale d'un vieux kiosque. Ou alors vous l'aviez déjà, l'inspiration.

Loki achète deux paquets de cigarettes. Cent dix roubles.

– Tu fumes, toi, maintenant? demande Tony.

– C'est pour art, marmonne Loki.

* * *

Et comme la chambre de Tony c'est la plus grande et la plus belle, on s'y réunit.

Clint monopolise le canapé.

– Il est en déprime, je crois, chuchote Tony. Le mal du pays.

Résolution numéro 4: être heureux.

– Hé, Clint, ça va?

Clint regarde autour de lui. Pas de Natasha à l'horizon.

– Non! C'est pas comme chez nous ici.

– Ouais, bah ça…

– La bouffe est différente, la ville est différente, les gens sont différents, la langue est différente, la monnaie est différente, les voitures sont différentes.

Loki débarque. Silence. Clint a le visage enfoui dans un coussin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Tony hausse les épaules.

– Il se sent pas très bien, j'crois.

– Un verre d'eau, peut-être? Ou alors qu'il aille respirer dehors?

– Même l'eau et l'air sont différents! hurle Clint.

A Thor de débarquer.

– De quelles différences il parle?

– Bah, la différence entre Moscou et notre chez nous.

– Les bâtiments sont différents, dit Thor.

– Les mœurs sont différentes, dit Loki.

– Hé, pas mal ça. Cinq points pour Loki.

Cher Journal, je veux rentrer chez moi.

* * *

Vingt-sept décembre.

Vous attendez au passage pour piétons.

Feu rouge. Feu vert. On vous demande de consulter le point concernant la circulation dans Le Petit Guide de Survie en Russie de Natasha Romanoff.

Vous faites un pas en avant et puis Natasha vous attrape le bras et vous tire en arrière.

– Pour la dernière fois, Tony: ici, le feu vert ne signifie pas que tu peux traverser en sécurité.

Une voiture passe à une vitesse avoisinant quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres par heure.

– C'est quoi votre problème, sérieusement? demande Clint.

– J'ai l'impression qu'ils font la course, répond Steve.

Clint dit: je veux rentrer.

* * *

La Place Rouge. L'endroit où vous êtes obligés de passer ou alors vous n'êtes jamais allés à Moscou. Preuves à l'appui, s'il vous plaît.

Vous marchez dans la neige. Parmi les touristes et les locaux.

Les photos, Natasha et Clint, Natasha toute seule et Loki et Bruce et Tony tout seul et vraiment, il y a de tout.

La photo numéro 86 est celle où Steve sourit. La photo numéro 87 est la photo où Thor serre Loki contre lui.

La photo numéro 88 est celle où vous avez Tony et Loki. L'un à côté de l'autre.

Vous avez une photo où ils sont tous ensemble. Souriants. Heureux, peut-être.

Oui, sans doute.

Résolution numéro 5: prendre plus de photos.

Et puis, t'en a pas marre d'écrire des conneries pour meubler? Résolutions, ouais, des trucs que tu respecteras jamais. Ta motivation, c'est que des mensonges.

* * *

Vingt-neuf décembre.

Vous êtes obligés de passer par la case boîte de nuit.

Non, mais Loki avait pas envie de venir. On l'a traîné ici.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se rend vraiment compte qu'il aurait mieux fallu rester à l'hôtel.

Votre verre numéro 126 est un verre de vodka.

– Je vais nous chercher encore quelques verres avec Clint.

– Quoi?!

– Je vais nous chercher encore quelques verres, hurle à nouveau Natasha par-dessus la musique.

– Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée? demande Loki en jetant un œil à Tony.

Sauf qu'on l'entend pas. Tony, lui, il fait des clins d'œil à une fille sur la piste.

Quand Natasha revient, Loki lui arrache un verre des mains et le vide cul sec.

Résolution numéro 6: ne plus boire.

– Où est Tony?

– Quoi?

– Où est Tony?!

Bruce fait un vague mouvement de tête vers la piste. Natasha pousse un soupire. Natasha leur dit: j'arrive. Natasha s'approche de Tony et de la fille. Et tu sais, la fille lui dit des trucs, mais Tony, il en capte pas un mot. Natasha dit à la fille:

- Слушайь, даже не пытайся; он голубой. _(écoute, essaye même pas, il est gay.)_

- Вот так и знала. Он с этим блондином, да? _(je m'en doutais. Il est avec le blond là, ouais?)_

- Каким блондином? _(quel blond?)_

Natasha se retourne. Natasha dit: c'est pas vrai. Natasha récupère Tony. Puis elle va récupérer Steve qu'une autre fille a déjà eu le temps d'accoster. On vous demande de consulter le point concernant les arnaques en tous genres dans Le Petit Guide de Survie en Russie de Natasha Romanoff.

– C'était quoi ça? s'exclame Tony.

– Ce genre de nanas, ça t'amène dans un hôtel, ça te met un somnifère dans ton verre et puis ça se barre avec ton portefeuille. Elles pensent toutes que les touristes sont riches. Si t'as envie de te réveiller complètement fauché et avec un horrible mal de tête, vas-y, retournes-y.

Tony s'assit sagement.

– T'as pas de couilles, Tony, s'exclame Clint.

– Tu peux parler, Clint, t'as vu comment toi, tu l'écoutes?! Des couilles, j'en ai plus que vous tous réunis.

Il est très probable que vous ayez consommé plus de verres que nécessaire.

Loki dit: tu n'as pas encore réussi à le prouver, alors.

Toujours à votre service quand il y a moyen de glisser une saloperie dans la conversation. Histoire de foutre le bordel, un peu.

– Suce-moi si tu veux une preuve, lance Tony tapotant sur ses lèvres.

Si vous voulez frapper quelqu'un et lui faire mal, formez un poing avec la main avec laquelle vous écrivez. Si vous voulez frapper quelqu'un et lui faire mal, ne placez pas votre pouce sous vos doigts quand vous formez un poing, l'impact pourrait le briser. Si vous voulez frapper quelqu'un et lui faire mal, placez vos forces dans le majeur et l'index. Si vous voulez frapper quelqu'un et lui faire mal, mettez-y tout le poids du corps.

Félicitations, vous venez de frapper Tony Stark. Jolie droite. Vous obtenez vingt points pour lui avoir brisé le nez.

– Bon, ça suffit, on rentre.

– Quoi?

Et Natasha hurle: on rentre!

* * *

La scène est que vous attendez le métro avec Clint qui on dirait qu'il va se jeter, justement, sous le métro et Thor et Steve qui tiennent Tony qui a le nez en sang et l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et Bruce qui lit et Loki sur le côté qui râle et Natasha qui on dirait qu'elle va les pousser, justement, sous le métro.

Et d'ailleurs elle menace de le faire parce que Tony répète son mantra d'excuses et Loki l'ignore et sérieusement conduisez-vous en adultes toi accepte ses excuses il dit toujours des conneries quand il boit et toi ferme-là tu sais très bien qu'il va te pardonner.

Et ils font comme demandé, parce que Natasha peut faire peur, des fois.

Résolution numéro 7: tenter de pardonner plus facilement.

* * *

Trente décembre.

Ils se baladent sur Arbat. Le quartier de la bohème et des touristes. Cafés et magasins de souvenirs.

Cher Journal, je crois que Darcy se plairait bien ici.

* * *

Il ne neige pas. Enfin, pas maintenant. Hier, si. Le ciel est gris. Lourd.

Vous êtes sur un pont. Vous flânez. Vous vous arrêtez. Vous prenez des photos. Et vous regardez l'eau. Sombre. Froide.

– Combien de gens se sont suicidés ici? demande Loki.

– T'en as des questions, toi.

Cher Journal, si je devais choisir une façon de me suicider, ça serait sauter d'un pont.

* * *

Trente et un décembre.

Vous vous préparez. Parce que le programme c'est restaurant puis Place Rouge puis on verra bien tant qu'on fête la nouvelle année. Tant qu'on fête... Qu'on s'amuse. Et puis de l'alcool aussi oui Tony ta gueule.

Résolution numéro 8: sortir plus souvent.

Cher Journal, je suppose qu'on peut parler d'un nouveau départ.

* * *

Vous attendez les douze coups de minuit. Vous regardez le ciel. Vous êtes sur la place rouge de Moscou et il est onze heures cinquante-cinq.

Résolution numéro 9: voyager plus souvent.

– Qui va embrasser qui?

– Non merci.

– C'est important, Tony?

Vous êtes seulement sept au milieu d'une foule. Steve est le plus à gauche. Puis vous avez Thor et Clint et Natasha et Loki et Tony et Bruce. Qui est le plus à droite.

Onze heures cinquante-six.

– Oui, c'est important, Bruce.

Vous ne quittez pas le ciel des yeux. Doucement, il recommence à neiger sur Moscou.

Résolution numéro 10: profiter de choses simples.

Natasha pousse un soupire. Tu vois de la buée sortir de sa bouche à chaque mot qu'elle murmure. Ouais, fait froid, merci. Elle lance:

– Arrête de dire des conneries, c'est absolument pas important. Embrasse qui tu veux tant que tu ne me touches pas.

Tony sort son portable. Bruce regarde l'écran. Tony envoie la photo de lui et Loki. Et celle où ils sont tous ensemble. A Darcy. Il écrit: bons baisers de Russie. Il écrit: bonne année.

Onze heures cinquante-sept.

Résolution numéro 11: être plus aimable.

Bruce sourit.

– J'ai froid.

– Clint, tu dis ça encore une fois...

Onze heures cinquante-huit.

– Natasha me paraît être de mauvaise humeur ce soir...

– Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fêter la nouvelle année avec des gens, c'est tout.

– On est pas des gens, on est tes amis.

– Définis 'amis'.

– Sujets photographiques.

– Merci Loki.

Ouais mais non et puis tu sais au fait.

Natasha a un petit sourire. Elle murmure: c'est vrai. Personne ne l'entend. Puis. Elle dit: j'ignore si heureusement ou malheureusement, mais il existe une superstition russe qui dit qu'on passera l'année à venir de la même manière qu'on a passé la soirée du nouvel an.

– Regarde Tony; toujours beurré le soir du nouvel an, il est la preuve vivante que ta superstition est vraie.

Natasha marmonne: malheureusement. Elle marmonne: définitivement malheureusement.

Onze heures cinquante-neuf.

Résolution numéro 12: passer plus de temps avec mes amis.

Comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux sept. Sept idiots, les yeux fixés sur le ciel nocturne de Moscou. Trop effrayés pour regarder à leur droite ou leur gauche et y voir un ami. Ou alors trop captivés par les flocons. Que regardes-tu? Tu cherches quelque chose? Un quelconque espoir? Tu te demandes ce que l'année à venir te réserve?

Ça s'agite et ça siffle et ça crie et ça saute, mais c'est comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux, qu'eux sept.

C'est juste une question de date et d'heures, saleté d'horloge.

Vingt secondes avant la nouvelle année.

Sauf si vous êtes un observateur extérieur, vous ne savez pas que Clint prend la main de Natasha. Que Tony a maintenant son bras autour de la taille de Loki.

Quinze.

Vous faites le décompte à haute voix. Loki se mord la lèvre. Quinze secondes pour trouver sa dernière résolution.

Dix.

Par convention, ces dix secondes, elles sont super importantes. Et la résolution, il l'a en tête depuis le début. C'est probablement la seule en laquelle tu crois vraiment, hein? Rappelle-toi. Si tu crois encore en quelque chose.

Six. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux.

Tony le serre un peu plus contre lui. Simplement.

Un.

Résolution numéro 13: ne jamais tomber amoureux.

Zéro. _Boom. _

On hurle: Bonne année. En anglais et en russe.

Le ciel est illuminé par le feu d'artifice. Une explosion de couleurs sur un fond noir d'encre.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 18 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Des éclats de rire et des hurlements de joie et des applaudissements. Tony embrasse la joue de Loki. Voir: un coin de ses lèvres. Il murmure: bonne année. Loki ne détache toujours pas les yeux du ciel. Tu vois le rouge et le vert et le bleu et tout et tout qui dansent dans ses pupilles dilatées. Loki ferme les yeux. Lui aussi, il y a de la buée qui sort d'entre ses lèvres quand il chuchote:

– Bonne année à toi aussi, Tony.

Et la neige tombe, tombe, tombe.

* * *

_A suivre._


	10. Chapitre 9

**Note: **J'espère que tout le monde a passé d'excellentes fêtes et merci pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en favoris, etc., etc.

Chers lecteurs, comme annoncé sur FB, je compte publier un OS; la semaine prochaine, pour être plus exacte.

En attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre Neuf**

_**Non-dits**_

* * *

L'hiver est nerveux. Stressé. Sensation: rythme cardiaque élevé. Sensation: mal au cœur. Sensation: mal de tête.

Putain de nausée. Boule à l'estomac. Cage thoracique compressée. La guerre dans ta tête. Fallait pas boire hier, t'as dit?

Restons sérieux. Vos pensées vous tuent. Respirez. Elles vous rendent fou. Respirez. Elles vous tourmentent. Respirez. Culpabilité. Respirez. Inquiétudes. Respirez. Nervosité. Respirez. T'es sourd? Respirez.

Elles traversent ta tête, filent à toute allure, toujours plus effrayantes. Apocalypse mentale. Elles pourraient te tuer un homme. Plus fort que la bombe atomique. Automutilation. C'est pire que se taper la tête contre le mur alors que t'as de plus en plus mal. Tu ne peux pas t'en passer. T'as besoin de ça. S'auto-paralyser.

Immatériel. Irréel. Veuillez obtenir la confirmation. Tes Grands Méchants Monstres qui te traumatisent alors que c'est toi qui les as mis là. C'est comme adopter un chien quand t'es cynophobe. Stupide, stupide, imbécile. Se créer des cauchemars.

Chéri, chéri, je t'assure, tout ira très mal. Tout sera horrible. Promis. Juré.

Non, sérieusement. Respirez.

* * *

Vous ouvrez les yeux. Il fait noir. Vous vous levez.

Cher Journal, à moins qu'un tapis puisse crier, je viens de marcher sur quelqu'un.

Tony se penche. Trouver Loki au pied de son lit peut mener à de nombreuses questions.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

C'est l'une d'elles. Loki, il masse son bras. Il jette un regard noir à Tony.

– Désolé, au fait.

Loki soupire.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici.

– C'est un rêve ou est-ce que tu as vraiment voulu m'étouffer avec mon oreiller? C'est le seul souvenir assez clair que je garde de cette nuit.

– Tu ronfles.

Cher Journal, c'est rassurant.

Vous vous levez.

– Où vas-tu?

– Voir s'il y a pas de l'aspirine.

Vous entez dans la salle de bains. Vous hurlez.

Loki dit: ne crie pas comme ça. Et puis Loki dit: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tony, il répond pas. A la place, il demande à Clint ce qu'il fout ici. Egalement: pourquoi est-ce qu'il dort dans le bain. Egalement: qu'est-ce qu'on a tous fait hier.

– Je dors dans le bain parce que vous avez pris toute la place dans le lit.

– Pardon?

– Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu pousses Loki par terre dans ton sommeil. Et hier… J'ai juste une image très claire de vous deux en train de danser sur Lady Gaga. Et de l'alcool.

Cher Journal, j'ai la sensation qu'on a passé une bonne soirée.

Le problème est que vous ne vous souvenez plus.

– Et puis, hé, Tony,…

– Quoi, Clint?

– Tu ronfles.

Loki débarque. Il s'accroche à la poignée de porte.

– N'y avait-il pas un rideau de douche?

Ça tombe bien que t'en parles, le rideau de douche est dans un coin de la salle de bains. Bruce en émerge deux minutes plus tard.

– Vous pouvez pas parler moins fort? grogne-t-il.

Okay, okay, pardon, on le fera plus, promis, juré, tu veux un café, juste, t'énerve pas, désolé.

* * *

Natasha, elle est en forme. Elle les rejoint à l'hôtel. Son état appelle à une série de questions.

– T'as bu plus que moi.

Ou des affirmations. Elle hausse les épaules.

– Les lendemains de soirée, tu bois encore un petit verre d'alcool. Généralement, ça enlève la gueule de bois. Au fait, Tony, je pensais que tu détestais Lady Gaga.

Cher Journal, j'ai la sensation que ça va rester dans les annales.

* * *

Votre vol de retour est à neuf heures cinq du soir, heure locale.

Natasha vous dit que le trajet aéroport-hôtel prend une heure quand il n'y a pas de trafic. Elle vous dit que c'est un vol de nuit et que vous devez partit cinq heures avant le vol. Quand on lui demande pourquoi: parce qu'ici, les bouchons, c'est l'anarchie totale.

Tony l'écoute. Loki aussi. Tant mieux pour eux.

Ceci explique cela et vous comprenez pourquoi Natasha, Loki et Tony sont en train de flâner dans les boutiques de l'aéroport.

* * *

Quelque part dans Moscou, il est dix-neuf heures heure locale.

Une voiture s'arrête. Une Lada. Le conducteur a un cache-œil. En un anglais pitoyable, il demande 'où vous aller'.

– Je ne monte pas là-dedans, lance Steve.

Cher Journal, plutôt mourir.

Vu l'allure de la voiture, c'est relativement compréhensible.

– On va être en retard, fait remarquer Bruce. Nous allons à l'aéroport Sh… Shermo… Sherme… Shawarma… Sherami…

– Sheremetyevo?

– Oui, celui-là! On a un vol à neuf heures cinq. Tu viens, Steve?

– Très peu pour moi. J'attendrais.

– Je reste avec Steve, dit Thor. Et toi, Clint?

– Moi, plus vite je serais rentré, mieux ça sera.

Bruce et Clint s'installent, ferment la portière. Après l'avoir claqué trois fois, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme fait remarquer que 'vous retard' .

– Oui, si vous connaissez un raccourci, ça ne serait pas de refus...

Quand ils arrivent sur l'autoroute, l'homme s'arrête et sort de la voiture.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme est de retour et Clint repose sa question.

L'homme dit que 'chez roue problème'. Tu demandes pas parce que le mec il parle pas anglais tu vas pas lui en vouloir.

Le truc, c'est qu'il le fait tous les vingt mètres.

L'homme jure. Non, parce que le vol est dans une heure.

Cher Journal, ça arrive qu'à nous.

* * *

Natasha, elle a pas l'air contente.

Cher Journal, je me demande quand est-ce qu'ils vont enfin m'écouter.

Cher Journal, on ne s'entend plus.

Personne n'ose intervenir dans la querelle.

– MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU?!

– CONTRE-SENS!

– OÙ SONT THOR ET STEVE?!

– À CONTRE-SENS!

– OÙ SONT THOR ET STEVE!?

– À CONTRE-SENS!

– OÙ SONT THOR ET STEVE, CLINT?!

– À CONTRE-SENS! IL A ROULÉ À CONTRE-SENS!

– MAIS QUI A ROULÉ À CONTRE-SENS, NOM DE DIEU?!

– À CONTRE-SENS!

– MAIS TA GUEULE!

Et Bruce dit: le chauffeur.

Tout se tait et les quarante personnes qui observaient Natasha et Clint s'hurler dessus détournent leur regard de la scène.

– QUOI?! hurle Natasha.

– Je crois que je viens d'apprendre une cinquantaine d'injures en russe. On s'est fait insulter par tout le monde.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait exactement? demande Tony.

– On est montés dans ce tacot miteux -même le type avait l'air déglingué- et après s'être arrêté tous les dix mètres pour la roue de la voiture, il est passé sur la bande opposée en conduisant à une vitesse qui, je pense, n'est pas autorisée, même ici.

– J'espère que tu l'as remercié parce que sinon vous seriez encore là-bas!

Loki demande: où est mon frère?

– Il est monté avec Steve qui refusait de ne serait-ce que toucher cette voiture.

– Bon, on a plus le temps maintenant.

Cher Journal, c'est pas vrai.

* * *

Vous passez l'enregistrement et tout ça.

– C'est par où maintenant?

Vous vous perdez éventuellement dans l'aéroport. Vous finissez par éventuellement retrouver votre chemin grâce à Natasha. Vous montez dans le bus qui va vous amener dans votre avion.

Le bus s'arrête.

– On est arrivés?

Natasha regarde le conducteur sortir et demander quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de demander?

– Il cherche l'avion, répond Natasha en haussant les épaules.

– Il... Le conducteur… Il… il cherche... notre avion?

Il arrive que le conducteur ne sache pas où se trouve l'avion auquel il doit vous mener. Veuillez garder votre calme.

– Clint, tu pleures?

Cher Journal, je ne veux plus jamais retourner à Moscou.

* * *

L'hôtesse vous dit quoi faire. Vous savez. Elle vous explique comment agir. Avant l'accident. Votre mort atroce.

Mais ne parlons pas de ça. Evitons les sujets qui font mal, qui font peur. Comme ça, ça n'arrivera pas. Parce qu'il est bien connu que ne jamais parler d'un sujet évite le fait qu'il arrive. Parlez pas de votre mort histoire d'être immortel. Tais-toi.

Derrière la vitre de votre hublot, vous voyez la lumière.

Des lumières. Oranges et vertes. Elles avancent. Ou alors c'est votre avion qui avance. De plus en plus vite. Et de plus en plus fort. Bleues et jaunes. Vous regardez dehors et vous sentez que vous avez peur, un peu.

Bon voyage, mettez votre ceinture, éteignez les appareils électroniques. Installez-vous confortablement, ne fumez pas, rangez votre plateau. Blanches et roses.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes prêts à décoller.

Vos oreilles se bouchent. Tout tremble. Ou alors c'est juste vous.

Et vous décollez.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Et vous avez décollé.

En bas, vous voyez la ville.

* * *

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demande Loki à Tony.

– Je regarde les photos.

Les photos de votre voyage. Vos souvenirs en boîte. De l'histoire en pixels.

– Puis-je voir?

Vous êtes partis pour un vol de plus de dix heures. Trouvez-vous une occupation.

Tony retourne à la première photo.

Des bâtiments et des gens que vous ne connaissez pas. Passez à la photo suivante. Des beaux lieux et des couchers de soleil. Passez à la photo suivante. Et puis, oh, vous.

– Qui a pris cette photo?

– Bruce, je crois.

– Il ne sait pas prendre de photos, n'est-ce pas?

– Evite de lui dire en face.

Les photos de la soirée. Une photo que vous avez prise.

– Tu pourrais faire carrière dans la photographie, toi.

Loki hausse les épaules. Et puis, oh.

Commencez par le fond. Il est noir d'encre. Ne passez pas trop de temps dessus. Il y a Loki et Tony. Des sourires alcoolisés et euphoriques.

Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, c'était juste se tenir la main.

Arrêter de tirer la gueule. Je te préférais bourré. Tu étais à côté de moi. Il avait les mains chaudes. On était heureux. Nous avions tous l'air con. Vous rigoliez. Ils s'étaient pas lâchés.

Passez à la photo suivante.

Photo de groupe.

Tony dit: tu fais tâche.

– Merci, Tony, vraiment.

– Non, je veux dire, regarde-nous: Natasha, elle se marre; Steve, je sais pas ce qu'il fait avec ses dents; Bruce a l'air super-content; ton frère, mon Dieu, n'en parlons pas, on dirait qu'il va se mettre à chanter; Clint, on dirait qu'il vient de tuer quelqu'un; moi, je tire la gueule, et puis toi, bah, t'as l'air parfait.

Loki dissimule un sourire. Passez à la photo suivante.

Cher Journal, c'était bien.

* * *

Quand Tony ouvre la porte, il y a Loki.

– Wow, je te manque déjà?

Cher Journal, j'étais à bout.

Loki murmure: Thor a bel et bien raté son vol. Il dit: il ne sera pas là avant quelques jours. Il dit: c'est lui qui a ma clé.

Et Tony le fait rentrer.

– Ton frère est impossible.

Loki hoche juste la tête. Tony récupère le sac de voyage que Loki trimballe toujours.

– Bon, tu veux te reposer?

– Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche?

* * *

L'eau de la baignoire. Sa tête lui fait mal. Ses muscles aussi. Breakdown est le mot qui pourrait convenir. Les bulles de savon.

Et, tu sais, Tony lui parle à travers la porte fermée.

Il lui dit: ça va?

– Oui.

La voix de Tony résonne à nouveau dans la salle de bains. Il dit: _ça va?_

– Non.

Et c'est chuchoté si bas qu'on ne l'entend pas.

Tony dit: bon, c'est vrai, tu vas pas me répondre parce que t'aimes pas qu'on se mêle de tes affaires. Il dit: je l'ai retenue, celle-là. Il dit: je me vois mal l'oublier, la dernière fois je te parlais aussi à travers la porte fermée.

L'eau brûle sa peau. La chaleur, elle le calme. Le mal qui vous fait du bien.

Et il a les yeux fermés.

Et dehors, c'est la nuit froide, la nuit noire, la nuit.

Tony dit: et comme je t'ai dit la dernière fois, il va en falloir beaucoup pour que je te lâche.

Et l'eau se trouble. Et Tony parle, parle encore, parce qu'il n'entend rien de l'autre côté de la porte.

Tony dit: tu t'es pas noyé au moins? Tony, il dit: bon, je dois t'emmerder, je vais dans ma chambre.

Tony se lève.

Loki met ses mains en coupe et s'asperge le visage.

Vide. Vide. Gouttes d'eau. Vide. Tu te sens vide. Vidé, évidé, vide. C'est évident. Vapeur et miroir embué. Embué. _Plic_. Ces maudites gouttes d'eau. Vide.

Et l'eau est chaude.

* * *

L'eau est froide.

Quand Loki arrive dans la chambre, Tony est allongé sur son lit. Loki se laisse tomber à côté de lui.

– Tu veux manger quelque chose?

– Je n'ai pas faim, répond la voix enrouée de Loki.

– T'as les yeux rouges.

– Shampoing.

– Ah.

Tony se lève. Il dit: je serais. Il dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Puis sort.

Loki se glisse sous les couvertures.

Cher Journal, je n'ai pas de shampoing chez moi.

Votre verre numéro 201 est un verre de gin.

Ces choses que l'on ne se dit pas. Et dans ta tête, sinon, il se passe quoi? Non, non, toi, oui, oui, toi, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?

Tony regarde longuement par la fenêtre. Inspire. Expire.

Tu sais, Tony aurait aimé avoir quelque chose comme un livre. Oui, un livre. Un livre de psychologie personnel. Ou un truc de ce genre-là. Qui lui donnerait des conseils. Qui lui dirait quoi faire. Qui lui raconterait les mystères de la créature qu'est l'humain. Qui lui expliquerait Loki.

Mais un truc pareil, ça doit exister que dans un univers parallèle où il est un super-héros.

* * *

_A suivre. _


	11. Chapitre 10

**Note: **Merci à tous, comme d'habitude! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre Dix**

_**Couleurs**_

* * *

L'hiver s'est apaisé. Synonyme: calmé. Synonyme: décontracté. Synonyme: détendu.

Tout le contraire de vous. Bonne nouvelle. Retour à la réalité, allô, ici la terre. Pourtant, vous gardez des séquelles. Bien sûr. Evidemment. Tout laisse des traces. Physiques, psychiques, mentales, corporelles.

La morale? Cherchez par vous-même. A votre tour. Votre devoir de ce soir. Notez bien. Démontrez par une citation. De fiction. De poésie. De film. De roman. De vive voix. Politique, psychologique, mathématique. D'Oscar Wilde à la Bible en passant par Arthur Rimbaud. Chuck Palahniuk, John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, Armistead Maupin. Nelson Mandela, Jimi Hendrix, Quentin Tarantino. Tout est permis. Le mec bourré du bistrot, la vieille dame qui attend le bus, le jeune camé dans le parc. Tout est permis. Il ne faut pas nécessairement être célèbre pour proférer de sages paroles. Car de nos jours, on brille plus vite par la stupidité, le ridicule et l'absurde que par l'intelligence, la sagesse et la paix. A voir.

* * *

Loki rentre dans le local. Notez: pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances. Il pose ses affaires sur la table. Soudain. Deux bras l'entourent. Ça serre. C'est Darcy. Darcy qui s'exclame: tu m'as manqué. Loki hausse un sourcil. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, donc il dit:

– Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

– J'ai travaillé sur des projets. Je t'ai fabriqué un cadeau.

Elle lui attrape le poignet. Elle lui met un bracelet. Le bracelet, il est fait d'un fin fil bleu. Sur lequel pend un petit cadenas en forme de cœur. Minuscule. Plus petit qu'une pièce. Plus petit qu'un bouton de chemise. Vous savez. Il y a pas moyen. A part citer une mesure. Prenez votre règle. Vous n'avez pas de règle. Prenez votre équerre. Vous n'avez pas d'équerre. Ne faites pas chier et continuez à lire.

Cher Journal, il y a des jours où je ne comprends pas Darcy.

Ce qu'elle ne dit pas: quelqu'un a sans doute la clé. Ce qu'elle dit: désolée. Elle dit: il n'est pas emballé. Elle dit: je suis en art mais je sais toujours pas emballer les cadeaux. Loki ne sait pas quoi dire, donc il dit:

– Tu devrais aller voir Tony. Il m'a dit qu'il a acheté des cigarettes pour toi.

Le local se remplit peu à peu.

– Hé, Loki.

– Oui?

– Le mec là-bas.

Loki se retourne pour regarder dans la direction que Darcy indique. Un type assis tout seul dans un coin. Voir: sans amis.

– Quoi?

– C'est le mec qui aime bien dessiner les mains. L'est toujours tout seul.

Et Loki ne peut qu'hocher la tête. Probablement qu'entre gens bizarres, on se comprend.

* * *

– Bon, j'ai enfin examiné vos travaux de plus près... On va se passer de critique en groupe, cette fois. Bon, je, hm, ne vais pas vous cacher que certains de ces travaux étaient _mi-nables. _D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas à le cacher: c'est évident.

Cher Journal, c'était vraiment une joie que de retrouver ce local froid et ce taré.

Le professeur, il distribue les travaux. Ponctue cela par des commentaires à base d'acide. Vous pouvez également mélanger sel et vinaigre et appliquer sur la plaie béante avant de bien remuer profondément avec le couteau.

– Alors... moyennement original, Darcy. Vos autres camarades auraient pu y penser s'ils étaient moins écervelés... Et j'apprécie l'ironie dans votre résolution 'arrêter de fumer', vraiment.

Darcy a un sourire crispé. Le professeur rend son travail à Loki.

– Les cigarettes, classique mais mieux que certains. J'apprécie, j'apprécie vraiment la touche dégradé dans ces tons, ça rajoute, un, un, hm, un style, oui, un certain style...

Il finit de distribuer et se met à arpenter la classe.

– Ce travail, je vous, je vous ai demandé de le faire... Vos résolutions. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. Mais voilà la consigne suivante pour le reste de l'année. Vos résolutions. Vous les prenez. Et vous les brisez. Une à une. Toutes. Sérieusement. Pourquoi devenir quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas? Pourquoi vous empêcher de faire ce que vous voulez? Vous avez vos défauts. Vous êtes cons. Et ça fait partie de votre personnalité. Le mot-clé est: briser. Brisez vos résolutions.

Darcy chuchote: il a pété les plombs, j'crois.

– Brisez vos résolutions, tous. Sauf, erm, vous, Angela. Votre résolution 'perdre du poids' est relativement judicieuse.

Darcy chuchote: combien de temps avant qu'il se fasse virer. Elle chuchote: je prends les paris.

Loki regarde ses résolutions d'un air amer.

Le professeur dit: votre consigne est de ne pas respecter ces foutues résolutions. Et il dit: de toute façon, vous le savez très bien, que vous n'allez absolument pas les respecter.

* * *

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Tony?

Loki lève la tête de son dessin. Natasha l'observe derrière sa tasse de café.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Clint?

Cher Journal, ils appellent ça le tac-au tac.

– Est-ce que c'est une manière de me faire taire, est-ce que c'est la réponse ou est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir?

– Peut-être les trois, peut-être aucun. Est-ce que vous deux, c'est... de l'amour?

Le mot, vous le prononcez comme s'il était empoisonné. Toxique. Danger, danger, rouge, écarlate.

Natasha croise les bras. Loki hausse un sourcil.

– L'amour, c'est pour les enfants.

– Et Clint est un gamin.

Natasha sourit. Demain, s'ils ont le temps, ils feuillèteront le dictionnaire. Ils chercheront un mot qui correspond. Ils doutent fort qu'ils tomberont sur la définition parfaite. C'est mieux comme ça.

Cher Journal, il y a des choses comme ça, sur lesquelles on peut pas mettre de mot.

Et n'est-ce pas sur les choses les plus intenses et les plus fortes qu'on peine à placer un nom? Ou les plus futiles et insignifiantes? Là-dedans, c'est comme quand vous passez Stairway To Heaven de Led Zeppelin à l'envers. Vous entendez ce que vous voulez. Tout est subjectif.

Et si pas demain, jeudi, dans deux semaines. Voir: jamais.

– Pourquoi ne pas demander à Tony?

Natasha lève les yeux au ciel et dit:

– Parce qu'il va me répondre 'je le savais; que t'étais du KGB' et je me sentirais obligée de lui en coller une.

Loki sourit. Natasha se lève. Elle lui dit:

– On n'a jamais eu cette conversation.

Et Loki ne peut qu'hocher la tête.

Cher Journal, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas parlé à Natasha.

* * *

Loki est dans sa chambre. Il a besoin de fournitures artistiques.

Il est trois heures du matin.

Cher Journal, ça n'arrive qu'à moi.

* * *

Thor dit quelque chose comme: Natasha est russe; personne ne fait jamais de commentaires à ce sujet.

Tony marmonne quelque chose comme: non.

Ce qui appelle à une autre question. Eventuellement. Thor demande: comment est-ce que vous vous êtes tous rencontrés?

Tony connaissait Clint. Clint connaissait Natasha. Natasha connaissait Bruce. Bruce connaissait Steve.

C'est tout ce qu'on dit.

Peut-être que c'est comme un tour. Le lapin qui sort du chapeau. Le foulard qui disparaît dans la main. L'assistante qui se fait découper dans la boîte. On meurt d'envie de connaître le truc. Et on veut surtout pas savoir, de peur de briser toute la magie.

* * *

Il est dix-sept heures deux. Toute la table fixe Thor. Donc: Loki, Tony, Bruce et Steve.

– T'as trouvé quoi?

C'est la question à poser quand quelqu'un dit: j'ai trouvé. Ce qui est le cas.

Thor répond: un appartement. Loki marmonne:

– Et, permets-moi de te le demander; tu vas le payer avec quoi?

Thor ne dit rien. Donc Loki continue:

– Ah, oui, c'est vrai; ton père va probablement financer tous tes projets.

Cher Journal, c'était le moment de se faire oublier.

* * *

Il est dix-neuf heures trente-huit. Si Loki allumait son portable, il verrait que: un appel en absence; vous avez un message vocal. De Tony. Tony qui dit: hé, salut, heu, t'as oublié, heu, des trucs, parce que t'es parti précipitamment, parce que tu t'engueulais avec Thor et je voulais te dire que je vais venir te les rendre.

Mais Loki n'a pas son portable sous la main. De toute façon quand Tony arrive, la porte est entrouverte. Il rentre. Il pose les affaires de Loki sur la table à l'entrée. Il regarde autour de lui.

Et le sol, il y a de la peinture partout.

– Oh. Putain. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

Cher Journal, c'est une question inutile.

Et Loki, il est assis au milieu de la salle de séjour. Le dos contre le mur. Il y a de la peinture sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements et sur son visage. Il fixe un point invisible. Il ne réagit pas quand Tony entre dans son champ de vision. Tony qui le regarde.

Tony qui s'approche doucement. T'essayes de pas en mettre partout.

Et finalement, la peinture, il s'en fout. Il marche dessus. Et, honnêtement, si on rajoutait une ou deux couleurs dans le mélange par terre, Tony aurait l'impression de marcher sur un arc-en-ciel. Il s'accroupit face à Loki.

Loki se passe la main sur le visage. Une nouvelle trace. C'est vert. Loki a les yeux fermés.

Loki murmure: Pourquoi c'est toujours toi, Tony? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi?

Et Tony lui fait: chut. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quelques fois.

Tony essuie la trace de peinture sur la joue de Loki. Maintenant il en a plein les mains. Du vert et du bleu.

Et Loki continue son mantra. Il demande et redemande, inlassablement: pourquoi?

Tony lui tient les bras.

– Au point où on en est, je pense que ça sera toujours moi, murmure Tony. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Et où est Thor?

Les pots de peinture renversés et les tubes vidés.

Loki dit: on s'est jetés des trucs… Loki dit: tu sais.

Des couleurs. Des couleurs partout.

Loki dit: et Thor. Il dit: suis cette énorme traînée de peinture bleue.

Les couleurs de vos sentiments. Diverses et variées. Indéfinies. Et, finalement, pas trop moches, aussi.

– Bon, ça va être galère de nettoyer tout ça. Faut pas laisser tes peintures par terre comme ça.

Et Loki a un petit sourire. Il dit: j'avais tout laissé comme ça. Il dit: je travaillais sur un projet. Il dit: je n'avais pas eu le temps de ranger. Il dit: si j'avais su.

Tony embrasse le front de Loki. Tony se lève et tend la main pour aider Loki à se relever. Leurs mains se touchent. Les couleurs se mélangent.

Loki observe Tony, puis commence à rire doucement.

Tony demande: quoi?

– Tu as de la peinture sur les lèvres, Tony.

– Quelle couleur?

– Est-ce que c'est important?

– Oui. Très.

– Vert.

– Du joli vert?

– Oui.

Et Tony lui murmure: Comme tes yeux?

Loki se mord la lèvre.

– Mes yeux n'ont pas cette couleur-là, Tony.

– Non?

Tony, il a l'air amusé. Et Loki, d'une petite voix, il lui dit:

– Ce que tu as sur les lèvres, c'est du vert malachite.

– Et?

D'un air embarrassé, Loki dit encore:

– Mes yeux sont vert véronèse. Et...

Vous avez pour position le numéro 16 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Loki s'arrête. Tony le regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tony lui dit:

– Mais continue...

– Je... J'avais fini.

Tony soupire. Tony dit: ces artistes, je vous jure.

* * *

Tony regarde Darcy peindre. Un coup de pinceau sur ce tableau-ci et un coup de pinceau sur ce tableau-là.

– Mais ton tableau, là, il a l'air fini, non?

Darcy se met à rire.

Tony s'approche du premier tableau. Tony dit: c'est marrant. Il dit: on dirait du vrai sang.

– Non, il devrait pas y en avoir normalement sur celui-ci... Ah, attends, non, c'est sur celui-là qu'il n'y en a pas.

Tony cligne des yeux.

– C'est du vrai sang.

– Ah.

Cher Journal, j'ose plus rien demander aux artistes.

– Putain, c'est vraiment trop moche, soupire Darcy. J'ai passé la journée dessus. Je hais ce que ça donne.

– Mais pourquoi tu continues à peindre, alors?

Darcy hausse les épaules. Elle dit: c'est trop tard pour recommencer, là.

Le professeur passe. Il jette un œil à un des tableaux.

– Toute cette énorme partie en noir...

– Non, taisez-vous, c'est pas parce que je suis fainéante.

Le professeur roule les yeux au ciel. Il dit: recommence, c'est moche. Avant de disparaître. Darcy repose son pinceau et se tourne vers Tony.

– Pourquoi t'es là, au fond? Je t'aime beaucoup, hein. Mais t'es là pour une raison, je crois?

– J'avais un truc pour toi.

Tony donne les paquets de cigarettes à Darcy. Et, tu sais, en réponse, elle dit juste:

– T'as pas encore la serrure mais t'as la clé.

– Pardon?

– Rien. Comment je te remercie?

– Faudrait arrêter de respirer tes peintures ou tu vas devenir comme votre prof bizarre. Tu sais, c'est pas grand-chose.

– Laisse-moi te fabriquer un truc. J'insiste.

– Non, c'est bon.

– Mais si, ça sera mon cadeau de Noël. J'suis complètement fauchée donc ça sera un truc fabriqué.

Cher Journal, moi, j'y peux rien.

– Bon, si ça te fait plaisir.

– Donne-moi ta couleur préférée.

Et Tony répond sans hésiter:

– Vert. Vert véronèse.

Darcy s'exclame: je savais que tu connaissais les noms exacts des couleurs. Elle précise: c'est un truc qu'on apprend en art.

Et Tony, il dit juste: moi non plus, je savais pas. Il dit juste: mais je sais simplement que c'est une belle couleur.

* * *

Quand Loki arrive dans la salle de séjour, il y en a; des couleurs. De la peinture en pots, en tubes, tout ça. Le tout posé sur la table. Une note.

_'La moitié pour celles de hier._

_L'autre moitié pour que, j'espère, tu m'aides à peindre les murs mon nouvel appartement._

_Thor.'_

Et quand Loki regarde par la fenêtre, il voit qu'il y a un arc-en-ciel.

Cher Journal, tout ceci est ridicule.

Cher Journal, en général, la vie est un truc ridicule.

* * *

_A suivre._


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre Onze**

_**Et de quatorze**_

* * *

L'hiver a des petits airs d'automne. Hé, on l'a déjà vu quelque part. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qui arrive? Elles sont mortes et pourtant elles vivent encore. Ouais, ouais. Tu sais de qui on parle. Non, mais mélange pas tout. Copies de: Marilyn Monroe. Copies de: Elvis Presley. Copies de: Michael Jackson.

Revenons à nos idoles. Légendes. Peut-être bien qu'ils sont encore vivants. Il est fou à quel point leurs morts sont entourées de mystère. Tués? Suicidés? Disparus? Vivants? On ne saura jamais. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Peut-être que, finalement, les disparitions tragiques font partie du mythe.

* * *

Cher Journal, aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres.

On aurait pu rester dans cette optique-là, oui. Essayez d'ignorer une fête, vous. Sérieusement, essayez. Vos amis qui en parlent et ta mère qui t'appelle et la pub à la télé ou dans le magasine ou alors sur le bus ou dans ta boîte mail. Et le lendemain, c'est comme si ça n'avait jamais, jamais, jamais existé.

– Tu veux un chocolat?

C'est Darcy. Elle tient un cœur en chocolat entre ses doigts. Elle se sent obligée de clarifier:

– C'est pas à moi qu'on l'a offert mais il y avait une fille qui en avait trop; du coup elle m'a donné deux boîtes.

Elle secoue les boîtes rouge vif pour insister sur ce qu'elle dit.

– Ces filles-là, elles sont toujours au régime donc... Bref, t'en veux un ou pas?

Loki prend un chocolat dans la boîte posée devant Darcy.

Cher Journal, c'est relativement calme cette année.

Et puis arrive le professeur. Il se met devant Darcy.

– Alors, Darcy, on a trouvé de quoi manger pour la première fois depuis deux mois et on s'empiffre?

Il fouille dans sa poche. En sort une poignée de pétales de rose. Les lance sur Darcy. Fouille encore. En sort une deuxième poignée. Lance le tout sur d'autres étudiants.

– Qu'est-ce que...

– Il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que je vous souhaite une joyeuse Saint Valentin vu que la plupart de vous sont visiblement célibataires. Et vu votre allure, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Il pique un chocolat. Il chuchote: n'en donnez surtout pas à Angela, sinon elle risque de plus passer la porte d'ici la fin de l'année. Puis il crie: les enfants, on range tout, aujourd'hui, on va réaliser quelque chose en rapport avec cette ignoble fête qu'est la Saint Valentin. Il dit: je déteste cette fête mais je fais ça uniquement pour vous rappeler que la plupart d'entre vous sont très moches et donc célibataires. Il dit: et vous allez travailler par deux, aussi, histoire d'intensifier le malaise. Il dit: à rendre pour le vingt-et-un.

Darcy et Loki se regardent. Darcy hausse les épaules. Loki dit: tu as des pétales dans les cheveux. Darcy dit: je sais.

Cher Journal, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

* * *

Non, sérieusement, essayez de passer à côté. Il est vingt-deux heures. Thor n'est pas rentré.

Loki a évité le café aujourd'hui. Il est passé par le magasin de fournitures artistiques.

Ce que la vendeuse pense: vous êtes officiellement un looser.

Mais Loki pense la même chose d'elle donc ce n'est pas important.

C'est autre chose qui est important.

(Pas un appel. Personne n'a frappé à ta porte. Personne n'a crié sous ta fenêtre.)

Cher Journal, aujourd'hui est tout sauf comme les autres jours.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous, vous seul, vous uniquement, etc., voulez vraiment?

De quoi on parle? Je vois pas où tu veux en venir. Absolument pas (alors pourquoi tu regardes ton portables toutes les deux secondes?). Non, pas du tout (alors pourquoi t'as juste envie d'hurler?). Vraiment pas (alors pourquoi t'es dans le noir dans ton lit à onze heures du soir?). Absolument pas (alors pourquoi tu te sens dégoûté?). Je parle sérieusement. Pas de mensonges entre nous.

Des idées? Quelles idées? Mais jamais (alors pourquoi t'espérais?).

Loki se lève. Il ouvre son armoire et contemple longuement ce qu'i l'intérieur avant de jurer.

* * *

Le lendemain matin. Loki se lève. Thor n'est toujours pas là. Chambre. Salle de bains. Cuisine. Salle de bains. Chambre. Cuisine. Café. Chambre. Cuisine. Salle de séjour. Porte. Journal. Publicité.

Encore de la publicité. Factures. Et. Quelqu'un a glissé une note sous sa porte. Loki la ramasse. Elle est pliée en deux. Il l'ouvre. Griffonné à la hâte.

_'J'aurais bien fait livrer mille et une roses à ton appartement mais tu m'aurais assassiné._

_Et je n'oserai pas t'offrir quelque chose de plus modeste que ça._

_Tony.'_

Et Loki sourit, un peu. Beaucoup? (Passionnément? A la folie?)

Ce qu'il ne dit pas: la note vaut toutes les roses du monde. Honnêtement, il essaye de ne pas le penser.

Il faudra trois jours pour virer ce putain de sourire de ton visage.

Et il porte le t-shirt Metallica.

* * *

– Donc… Tu…

– C'est bon, je sais, je suis con, je… Juste, je… laisse tomber. Tais-toi.

Darcy observe Tony.

Il est sept heures du matin et elle fait du croquis et Tony essaye de se noyer dans son café et c'est juste une journée comme les autres.

Tout comme hier, tu sais.

Tu parles.

– Et s'il avait ouvert la porte, t'aurais fait quoi?

– Qu'est-ce que Tony a encore fait?

C'est Natasha qui dit ça. Tony pousse un gémissement.

– Tu veux savoir ce que cet imbécile heureux a fait?

L'imbécile heureux en question pousse un deuxième gémissement. Tu peux y distinguer quelque chose comme: lui dis pas.

Et Darcy dit: ce crétin fini a passé la nuit assis devant la porte de l'appartement de Loki. Elle dit: tout ça pour laisser une note.

Il y a peut-être des jours où vous vous détestez mais vous en faites pas; ça arrive.

* * *

– Wow.

C'est ce qu'on dit quand un de vos amis s'achète un appartement. Et que l'appartement en question est plutôt sympa.

– T'es là pour aider, je te rappelle. Arrête de te pâmer.

Vous avez: de la peinture. Couleur crème.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est amusant de peindre une pièce.

– Des pièces, Clint, des pièces.

– Ouais, ça change rien, je vois toujours pas en quoi c'est amusant.

Vous avez: des pinceaux.

– Qui a mis AC/DC?

– Tu poses la question?

– Bah...

– Indice: l'homme en question porte le t-shirt du groupe.

– On va décider à tour de rôle pour la musique, vous voulez bien?

C'est Steve qui dit ça.

* * *

Thor regarde le pot de peinture. Il regarde le mur. Il regarde Clint. Il regarde Tony.

Quand Loki revient de la cuisine, il étouffe un hurlement.

– On s'est dit que ça irait plus vite.

Et la peinture macule le mur en une grosse tâche couleur crème. Dégouline sur le sol.

Cher Journal, j'ai cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque jusqu'à ce qu'il nous engueule.

* * *

Loki trempe le pinceau dans le pot de peinture. S'arrête au milieu de son geste.

Cher Journal, je pouvais sentir le regard de tout le monde dans mon dos.

Problème d'artiste. Autres exemples: dessinez un cercle pour le cours de math et tout le monde vous regarde. C'est pas la peine; vous pouvez dessiner un chef d'œuvre mais pour le cercle vous repassez.

* * *

Tony s'assit à côté de Loki qui peint un coin du salon.

– Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait aux doigts?

Loki regarde ses mains. Chaque doigt porte un sparadrap.

– Collage, découpage.

Tony lui prend le pinceau des mains.

– Vous êtes maso, en art.

– Donne-lui un bisou magique, qu'on en finisse.

– La ferme, Clint.

Loki reprend le pinceau. Se remet à la tâche.

Tony siffle un air.

Loki demande: Layla?

– Je le savais; que t'aimais bien Clapton.

Loki hoche la tête.

– Est-ce que ça te dit de venir le voir en concert le deux mars?

– Quelqu'un a dit concert?

_Clang_. Si vous tendez l'oreille, vous percevez ce son.

– Dégage, Clint.

Le son d'un espoir brisé, d'un rêve perdu,... Ou juste un verre cassé, à voir. Puisque je te dis que c'est marqué 'fragile' sur le carton.

– Un concert?

Et, bon, c'est comme ça que, c'est le soir, Tony se retrouve à commander sept billets, un air morose sur le visage.

Cher Journal, un jour, peut-être, se mêleront-ils de leurs affaires.

* * *

C'est avec extasie, euphorie, placez ici un adjectif synonyme de joie, qu'on aide Thor à faire ses cartons.

Cher Journal, j'ai mal au dos.

Notez: on trouve une dizaine de gommes dans la chambre Thor.

Cher Journal, c'est quand même envahissant, ce truc.

On trouve également un vieux carnet de croquis appartenant à Loki. On brûle également un vieux carnet de croquis appartenant à Loki.

* * *

Steve lit le journal. Il est seul à la table du café. Dehors, il fait gris. Dehors, il y a la voiture de Loki. Dehors, il n'y a pas Loki.

Steve lit les petites annonces.

'Cherche désespérément inconnue prenant métro chaque vendredi matin'

Suivante.

'Vend collection cds Madonna'

Suivante.

'Jeunes femmes voulant rencontrer hommes âgés'

Suivante. Suivante. Suivante.

'Femme de ménage proposant services lundi au vendredi'

Suivante.

'Vend voiture noire'

Steve lève les yeux.

Telle marque. Telle série. Etc.

Steve fixe la voiture et l'annonce à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce qu'arrivent les autres.

* * *

Des phrases se bousculent dans la gorge de Loki. Il hésite entre: 'claque pas la porte comme ça!', 'comment tu m'as trouvé?!', 'mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?!'. Il opte pour: comment tu m'as trouvé?!

La scène: vous êtes à un feu rouge. Quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Rentre dans votre voiture. Claque la porte.

Cher Journal, je vais le tuer.

Tony est sur le point de lui répondre quand Loki l'interrompt:

– Ne dis rien. Tu vas me dire quelque chose comme: 'je te suis dans la rue et je te regarde dormir la nuit'.

Derrière, on klaxonne. Loki démarre.

– Non, pas vraiment mais ça me donne des idées. Je t'ai vu sortir du magasin d'art là.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce coin, Tony?

– ... Je te cherchais. Tu peux pas rouler un peu plus vite?

Tony a un journal à la main. Ils passent sur une bosse. Loki retient sa respiration. Puis expire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu vends ta voiture?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde en aucun cas?

– Tu sais, si tu...

– TONY! Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de cette voiture! Mais mêle-toi de tes affaires!

Une autre bosse. Loki se gare dans un coin.

– Bien sûr que t'en as pas besoin, c'est pour ça que t'as acheté la moitié du magasin. Et là, tu vas dévaliser le supermarché local?

A l'arrière, s'entassent des boîtes et des sacs.

– C'était les soldes, grogne Loki.

Il croise les bras.

– Non, si c'était les soldes, tu serais encore là-bas en train de te rouler par terre en pleurant de joie et effrayant tous les employés.

Loki le regarde. Son regard dit: non, sérieusement?

Il dit: tu m'as déjà vu faire ça?

– Non, je t'ai jamais vu faire ça mais j'aimerais bien. Laisse-moi t'aider...

– Tony. Je te jure que si tu tentes de me donner ne serait-ce qu'un dollar, j'encastre cette voiture dans le bâtiment le plus proche.

Tony sourit.

– ... Et je fais en sorte que tu meures sur le coup pour éviter que tu me payes une nouvelle voiture ou les frais de l'hôpital.

Cher Journal, je m'inquiète pour cet imbécile.

Loki redémarre.

– Mais pourquoi tu roules si lentement?

– Parce que le matériel est fragile, Tony, parce que le matériel est fragile.

– Et comment tu vas faire pour rentrer le soir sans voiture?

– Tu me prends pour une gamine de treize ans?

Tony ne dit rien. Loki sourit sadiquement. Il dit:

– Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter; les cutters, les ciseaux et les produits à la composition douteuse et toxique font partie du matériel requis quotidiennement en cours. Et aussi, j'ai entendu dire que Darcy avait un Taser. Donc si j'étais toi, je ne me ferais pas trop de soucis.

Cher Journal, j'avais de quoi me rassurer.

* * *

Quand Loki entre dans le local d'art, il trouve Darcy. Evidemment. Darcy, elle a l'air triste. Loki dit: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Darcy, elle tend sa main gauche. Entre son index et son majeur, il y a une cigarette. Loki dit: quel est le problème?

Darcy, elle secoue sa main.

– Je travaillais avec de la colle hier... En fumant. Maintenant j'ai une cigarette attachée aux doigts.

Puis arrivent les autres étudiants. L'activité du jour est, selon le professeur: aider Darcy à réparer ses conneries. Juste pour information, histoire que vous sachiez: on arrivera tout de même à détacher la cigarette avant que le professeur ne craque et ne menace de lui sectionner les deux doigts avec son cutter.

Cher Journal, il y a des jours où je me demande ce que je fais ici.

* * *

Loki trouve un acheteur pour sa voiture. Loki trouve de l'argent en nettoyant sa boîte à gants. Loki maudit Tony.

* * *

Tony se lève. Café. Café. Café.

Il en reste de hier. Okay, okay. Micro-ondes. Soyons fainéants.

Cher Journal, il y a de l'argent dans ce micro-ondes.

Juste pour information, histoire que tu saches: ça risque de durer longtemps.

* * *

C'est un jour où le ciel est bleu et où il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour la saison mais il fait froid quand même.

Darcy qui est assise devant le café et qui dessine. Parce que 'les nuages ils sont trop bien là'. Ses cheveux flottent autour de son visage. Le vent. Et Loki qui râle parce que la fumée de sa cigarette va vers lui. Ses cheveux aussi, dans sa figure et sur le côté. Décoiffé, t'as dit?

Loki qui est debout à côté de Darcy.

C'est un jour où Tony Stark est heureux. Et tu vois, le ciel bleu, bleu, bleu, peut-être pas comme tes yeux mais peu importe. Tony Stark n'y peut rien.

Et Tony, quand il arrive près du café, il voit Loki. Tu bloques. Et il s'arrête et le regarde. Et puis, il le voit sourire.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 14 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Et Tony, quand il arrive près de Loki, il l'entoure de ses bras par derrière et le serre contre soi.

– Tony.

– Ouais, bien deviné.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais? soupire Loki.

Et Tony serre un peu plus fort.

Juste pour information, histoire que tu saches: ça risque de durer longtemps.

* * *

_A suivre._


	13. Chapitre 12

**Note: **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews (j'arrive pas à croire que j'en ai plus de 72), vous êtes tout simplement merveilleux.

* * *

**Chapitre Douze**

_**Sleeping Beauty**_

* * *

On perd espoir en l'hiver. On peut dire: il est faible. On peut dire: il commence à vieillir. On peut dire: il commence à disparaître.

On ne peut pas toujours tout avoir. Même Mick Jagger le chante. C'est donc forcément vrai. Gloire aux Rolling Stones et longue vie à Keith Richards.

L'Homme, lui, veut toujours ce qu'il n'as pas. Ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir. Donc, il essaye de se l'acheter. Sous forme diluée. Des petits bouts de mythe flottant dans le mensonge et la connerie. Amour. Liberté. Egalité. Amitié. Rêves. Les grands mots. Dilué à combien de pourcent, exactement, s'il vous plaît? Les oreilles bouchées, vous n'en entendrez rien. Les yeux bandés, vous n'en verrez rien. Le nez pincé, vous n'en sentirez rien. La bouche fermée, vous n'en distinguerez rien. Les mains liées, vous n'en saurez rien. Aucune différence.

* * *

Tony squatte le divan.

– Tony. Pourquoi es-tu là exactement?

– Tu dois te sentir seul depuis que Thor est parti.

– Pas vraiment, non. Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Devine.

– Je crois que je vais te piquer tes clés, comme ça tu viens encore chez moi.

Heureusement. Heureusement pour toi que t'es dos à Tony. Tu peux rien faire pour t'empêcher de sourire. Et heureusement qu'il te voit pas.

– Dis-moi, si cela ne te dérange pas, est-ce que tu pourrais éventuellement...

– Loki, dis-le. Pas besoin de faire des phrases à rallonge. Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

Oups.

Loki se retourne brusquement. La tête qu'il fait n'a pas de prix.

– Je voulais dire... Tu sais bien... Comme dans...

Oui comme dans: je ferais la même pour Clint et Bruce et les autres. Pas de panique. Bien sûr que c'est ça que t'as voulu dire. Bien sûr.

– Que disais-tu sur les phrases à rallonge, Tony?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

– Pourrais-tu me donner un avis honnête, critique et structuré sur ce croquis? Je sais que ça sera dur pour toi mais...

Tony se penche en avant. Histoire de mieux voir.

– J'adore.

– Tony, que n'as-tu pas compris dans "avis honnête, critique et structuré"?

– C'était honnête!

– N'as-tu pas l'impression d'avoir négligé les deux autres critères? C'était encore pire que ce que l'on me dit d'habitude.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on te dit d'habitude?

– Généralement, on qualifie de "sympa" les travaux pour lesquels j'ai passé trois jours et nuits sans fermer l'œil.

– Les salauds.

– Je viens de te dire que ton "j'adore" n'était pas mieux.

* * *

Les cernes de Loki n'ont jamais été aussi sombres. Ses mains n'ont jamais été aussi tachées de peinture. Ses projets n'ont jamais été aussi bons. Si vous dormez trop, votre art va en prendre un coup.

Il est treize heures et demie. Si vous entrez dans le café, vous trouvez: Loki. Loki en train de dormir.

– Tu crois qu'on devrait le réveiller? demande Natasha.

– Je pense, oui, répond Steve.

On appelle ça: courage. Voir: suicide. Quand Loki ouvre les yeux, il s'explique. Un peu. Il dit: j'ai commencé à développer la capacité à m'endormir partout.

– Dors en classe.

C'est Natasha qui suggère ça. Applaudissons Natasha pour sa brillante idée. A trois. Un, deux, trois. Merci Natasha.

Loki fait non de la tête. Classez ça dans 'Mystères de la faculté d'art'. Dossier coincé entre 'Ozzy Osbourne' et 'Mystère de la putain de chaussette qui disparaît à chaque putain de lavage bordel'. Excusez, c'est pas vraiment dans l'ordre.

* * *

En vérité, ce que vous diront les étudiants en art: c'est dangereux de s'endormir en cours.

Une vingtaine d'étudiants à l'air fatigué sont en train de se concentrer. Traits du visage. Ombres. Courbes.

Darcy ouvre un œil. Déclenchement de réaction. Une vingtaine d'étudiants à l'air fatigué et énervé hurlent en guise de protestation.

Le danger est que: vous devez un modèle gratuit pour le reste de la classe.

– Nom de Dieu! Mais quelle idée de se réveiller! Darcy! crie le professeur.

Et donc elle se rendort.

* * *

Le professeur a l'air pensif. Il fume une cigarette. Piquée à un élève. Naturellement.

– Il faudrait mettre du somnifère dans son café.

– Vous parlez de qui, là?

– Loki.

Darcy le fixe.

– Vous êtes pas sérieux?

– Quoi?

– Loki s'endort déjà comme ça, pas besoin de lui donner de somnifères.

– On est bien d'accord, Darcy: il a un visage qui serait, hm, tout simplement... Intéressant à dessiner. Ces... ombres... Bref, sûrement pas comme le vôtre, en tout cas.

Darcy hausse les épaules. Elle retourne dans le local. Le professeur lui lance:

– Darcy. Il faudra s'attendre à une bonne note sur votre prochain travail.

Les pauses cigarette avec le professeur; ça rapporte.

* * *

Loki a de la peinture dans les cheveux mais plus personne ne prend la peine de lui dire.

Cher Journal, c'est normal.

Il y a Loki et Natasha. Je veux dire: dans le café. Tony arrive. Tout sourire s'il vous plaît. La bouche de Loki se déforme en une grimace. Tony dit: salut. Natasha fronce les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Loki et Natasha ont les yeux fixés sur le t-shirt de Tony.

– Vous n'aimez pas mon t-shirt.

Cher Journal, je crois que ça, c'était évident.

Le t-shirt est noir. Il est marqué en gros caractères blancs _'Speak To My Microphone_' dessus. Et puis une flèche pointée vers le bas.

– Tu sais que porter un t-shirt pareil réduit tes chances à ce que ça arrive à des chiffres avoisinant zéro? demande Natasha.

Et Tony, il lui fait un clin d'œil. Il s'assied à côté de Loki qui recule et qui lui dit:

– C'est le t-shirt ou nous.

– Tu peux pas me faire ça!

– Si tu portes cette horreur, tu restes loin de moi.

Et Tony boutonne sa chemise en râlant.

* * *

Vous n'avez pas de machine à laver. Thor arrive paniqué au café. Il demande de l'aide.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? demande Loki.

– Comment est-ce que je fais pour laver mes vêtements?

Ceci explique cela et on comprend pourquoi Natasha, Thor, Loki et Tony se retrouvent à la laverie. A deux rues d'ici, veuillez consulter le plan pour plus détails et surtout si vous avez ce qu'on appelle le crétinisme géographique.

On songe à mettre le t-shirt de Tony à laver à cent degrés. Deux cent. Mille.

Cher Journal, on a aussi songé au chalumeau.

Sauf que le propriétaire de la laverie s'exclame:

– Oh, chéri, j'adore ton t-shirt.

– Merci, Sandra.

– Boutonne ta foutue chemise, Tony.

Et Tony s'exécute.

* * *

Allez sois gentil on est frères et moi je dois étudier et moi je dois partir tu vois.

Ceci explique cela et on comprend pourquoi vingt minutes plus tard Loki est le seul à attendre à la laverie. Presque.

Sauf que Tony est de retour. Bien sûr.

– Tiens.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est?

– Du poison.

Le visage de Loki est impassible. Tony lève les yeux au ciel. Il soupire et se laisse tomber à côté de Loki.

– C'est du café, imbécile.

Loki le regarde. Prend le gobelet. Il est en plastique blanc. Loki dit: merci.

– Arrête de regarder ce gobelet comme ça; je n'ai rien versé dedans. Un peu de confiance, bon sang.

– Pourquoi?

Tony hausse les épaules.

– Pourquoi quoi? Pourquoi je n'ai rien versé dedans ou pourquoi me faire confiance?

– Personne ne te fait confiance, Tony.

Tony se mord la lèvre.

– C'est toi qui ne fais confiance à personne.

Autour d'eux, il y a des gens. Qui n'existent pas. Qui ne font que passer. Qui ne font pas attention à vous. Et vous ne faites pas attention à eux.

Loki pousse un grognement.

– Loki, Loki, un peu de joie de vivre, voyons. L'amour, l'amitié, tu sais...

Loki rit doucement.

– Et c'est toi qui dis ça.

Cher Journal, je pensais que l'amour pur et dur, c'était que dans les films et que dans la vie, on avait droit à de l'amour dilué.

Note (par terre à la craie) : mettre à jour les sentiments pour cause des cinq derniers mois.

Il fait toujours chaud, dans les laveries.

– Loki.

– Oui?

– Tu n'as toujours pas bu le café.

– Tony, laisse-moi tranquille; je vais le boire dans deux minutes! Il est brûlant.

Cher Journal, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être lourd.

Cher Journal, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être adorable.

Cher Journal, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bête.

Cher Journal, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être génial.

* * *

Et Thor revient. Avec Steve. Et Darcy. Thor demande:

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec lui?

Tony pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il chuchote:

– Je ne lui ai rien fait. Chut.

– Il s'endort vraiment partout, dit Darcy.

Loki est blotti contre Tony. Sa tête sur son épaule. Son genou gauche contre son genou droit. Endormi.

Darcy s'approche. Darcy chuchote:

– Hé! Génial le t-shirt, Tony!

Tony lui sourit tandis ce que Steve, lui, remarque enfin le t-shirt. Il écarquille les yeux.

– Je t'achèterais le même, lance Tony à Steve en lui soufflant un baiser.

Steve décide d'ignorer la remarque.

– Il t'a coûté combien?

– Dix-neuf dollars seulement, ma Darcy.

– Heu, ouais,... C'est neuf tasses et demi de café, ça.

Steve lève les yeux au ciel. Darcy les regarde toujours. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Son visage s'illumine. Elle murmure:

– Ne bougez pas. Ne bougez surtout pas, pour l'amour de Dieu et de la Vierge Marie et de tout ce qui est sacré. Ne. Bougez. Pas.

Elle fouille dans son sac. Le retourne. Renverse le contenu par terre. Mais fait attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle s'assit face à eux. Par terre. Elle prend son carnet de croquis. Elle prend ses crayons. Une gomme mie de pain.

– Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais que Thor remarque ce t-shirt alors que tu as son frère endormi sur l'épaule. Et je doute que Loki trouve la blague à son goût à son réveil, murmure Steve.

Tony boutonne à nouveau sa chemise en râlant.

Thor, il regarde Darcy d'un air dubitatif. Steve lui dit: il faut les faire sécher.

– De quoi?

– Les vêtements.

– Ah, oui. C'est vrai.

Steve s'approche de Darcy.

– C'est très joli.

– Merci, Steven.

– Tout le monde dit « Steve ».

– Merci, Steve.

– Non, vraiment, c'est superbe. Tu sais, j'aime dessiner aussi.

– Pourquoi t'es pas en art?

Steve hausse les épaules. Il dit:

– Je sais déjà dessiner. C'est plus un hobby. Je ne pense pas qu'aimer quelque chose veut automatiquement dire qu'on doit consacrer sa vie à cela.

– J'aime ta façon de penser. Mais ne me montre jamais tes dessins ou j'aurais envie de te tuer par jalousie.

Steve rit doucement. Elle murmure:

– Je n'ai rien à voir dedans. Mon style est standard. C'est juste eux qui sont mignons. Moi, je fais juste de mon mieux pour en faire quelque chose de bien.

Darcy prend une cigarette.

– Personnellement, je pense que si l'on aime quelque chose, il faut tout faire pour. Consacrer toute sa vie à ça, dit-elle.

Steve hausse les épaules.

– C'est une façon de voir les choses.

– Je sais, j'ai une façon peu conventionnelle de voir les choses.

– Je ne trouve pas.

– Si.

– Bon, par exemple?

Darcy prend une grande inspiration.

- Je pense que quand il fait beau, il pleut. Je pense que Dieu est une femme. Je pense que tu peux tomber fou amoureux de n'importe qui à force de les connaître. Je pense que la vie après la mort, c'est juste un autre monde parallèle, une autre vie à vivre. Je pense que rien n'arrive par hasard. Je pense que les happy end n'existent pas. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas véritablement haïr quelqu'un. Je pense beaucoup de choses.

– Et moi, je pense qu'il faudrait plus de gens comme toi sur terre.

Cher Journal, je veux Darcy pour présidente.

* * *

Loki ouvre les yeux.

Cher Journal, où suis-je?

Il se redresse.

– Bien dormi, trésor?

– Je vais te tuer, répond Loki d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il jette un regard noir à Tony. Il regarde par la vitre.

– Il pleut.

– Oui, il pleut.

Loki reporte son regard sur Tony.

Tony, il se lève. Il dit:

– Bon, moi, je vous dis à demain, les enfants.

Il part. Disparaît dans la rue. Darcy se lève. Elle griffonne rapidement quelque chose en marchant vers la sortie. Elle arrache une page de son carnet de croquis.

Elle court dans la rue. Le rattrape. Elle sourit.

– On dirait que l'occasion s'est présentée. Tiens, Tony.

– Merci.

Et il disparaît, à nouveau, dans la foule.

* * *

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? demande Loki à Darcy quand elle revient.

– Ma bonne action de la journée.

– Vraiment? demande Steve.

– On va dire que ça compte comme bonne action, quand on rend quelqu'un heureux. Non?

– Toi, par contre, tu n'as pas l'air folle de joie, dit Steve.

– J'aurais pu avoir une bonne note pour un dessin pareil.

– Et tu as choisi de le donner à Tony.

Darcy hoche la tête. Loki demande:

– Quel dessin?

– Rien. Rien de spécial.

* * *

Et Tony est chez lui. Il déplie le dessin.

Cher Journal, que Dieu bénisse Darcy.

La scène est immortalisée sur papier. Comme une photo. Mieux qu'une photo. En dessous du dessin:

_'Avec amour, _

_Darcy._

_Le je-ne-sais-plus-combien février de l'année où deux crétins sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.'_

* * *

_A suivre_.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Note: **Merci, merci, merci et merci. Je vous aime.

Ce chapitre… La moitié a été rédigée à l'arrache, un peu. Voilà.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre Treize**

_**Equations**_

* * *

L'hiver est soudain à nouveau en pleine forme. Plus ce qu'il ne l'a jamais été. D'une certaine manière, on est: surpris. D'une certaine manière, on est: étonné. D'une certaine manière, on est: perplexe.

Et de toute façon, il arrive des trucs, tu t'y attends pas. Et y'a des jours, tu te dis que t'en collerais bien une au mec qui rédige le script de ta vie. Sérieusement. Parce que y'a des embrouilles, ça peut pas être des coïncidences. Parle de Destin et de Dieu et du Karma et de formules mathématiques ou ce que tu veux mais il y a un truc qui est sûr: y'a des baffes qui se perdent.

Vous voyez où l'on veut en venir? Ouais? Vous avez bien de la chance alors.

* * *

Il arrive que Tony prenne sa voiture.

Il arrive qu'il passe près de l'appartement de Loki.

C'est plus fort que toi, tu peux pas t'en empêcher (imbécile).

Et il y a un jour, un putain de jour, où Tony passe par cette rue, cette fameuse rue (imbécile). Et puis, tu sais, c'est un jour où il fait pas trop gaffe parce qu'il regarde le ciel et il se demande s'il va pleuvoir demain et son portable qui sonne et puis il pense à ce truc et les courses à faire.

En gros, en résumé, globalement, il freine au dernier moment, de justesse.

Et Tony a vraiment de la chance que Loki ait aussi la tête ailleurs et des écouteurs dans les oreilles ce jour-là.

Et le truc, au cas où t'aurais pas compris, c'est que ça fait déjà plusieurs secondes que Loki a traversé la rue sans regarder et il a déjà disparu, il est déjà loin et Tony, il a les mains sur le volant et il bouge plus.

Avec sa bouche ouverte et tout.

Et Loki. Lui, sa tête et sa façon de marcher et tout et tout et tout, juste là, à ce moment-là, tu peux pas comprendre, t'étais pas là.

Et un truc qu'il réalise enfin.

(imbécile.)

* * *

Le local d'art est vide. Presque. Il est dimanche et il est midi. Donc: normal.

Le professeur regarde Darcy. Exaspéré. Il regarde le sac qu'elle embarque à chaque fois qu'elle passe la nuit dans le local. Il regarde Darcy se mettre du fard à paupières avec un pinceau. Non, mais un pinceau pour peindre.

Cher Journal, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

Le professeur dit: mais pourquoi toujours vous deux? Il dit: il faut vous calmer. Il dit: travaillez moins.

– Quand on travaille moins, vous nous engueulez.

– Darcy, je suis en train de parler. Pourquoi c'est toujours vous deux que je trouve dans ce fichu local?

Il n'a pas de réponse. Donc le professeur soupire et se dirige vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il dit: Darcy, il faut arrêter de laisser traîner des bouteilles d'alcool vides. Il dit: ce n'est pas que c'est du matériel inutile mais à chaque fois il y a des étudiants qui vérifient si elles sont pleines. Il dit: et c'est jamais le cas et je me retrouve avec une bande d'abrutis de mauvaise humeur. Il dit: bonsoir!

La porte claque. Le professeur est parti. Attendez-vous à ce que la productivité générale baisse. Darcy fouille dans son sac.

Cher Journal, tu parles de chance.

– Tu veux un morceau de mon sandwich, Loki?

La porte s'ouvre. Loki écarquille les yeux.

– Darcy.

– Oui?

– Où est mon cutter?

– Je l'ai caché parce que Tony m'a dit qu'il allait passer.

Et Tony, il sourit. Loki l'ignore et se remet à la peinture.

– T'as pas peur de manger avec ces trucs autour de toi? demande Tony à Darcy.

Cher Journal, faut vraiment être taré pour manger avec toutes ces saloperies chimiques autour de soi.

– J'ai plus peur de mettre des miettes sur ma peinture. Tu sais, Tony, ma vie tourne autour de la nourriture et de l'art. Et des fois, les deux se mélangent. Faut faire avec.

Tony abandonne et se tourne vers Loki.

– Tu manges pas?

Loki lève les yeux au ciel.

– Oui, Tony, de la peinture.

– Oh, j'ai failli faire ça une fois, dit Darcy. J'avais des vieux croquis et de la peinture acrylique qui traînaient et j'avais plus d'argent. J'avais pensé à les manger. Puis, j'ai trouvé cinq dollars et je suis allée m'acheter des cigarettes.

Tony la fixe. Il fouille dans sa poche et lui tend un billet de vingt dollars.

– Oh, merci, Tony.

– Je vais faire des cauchemars à cause de ton histoire. C'est pour que tu ne me racontes plus jamais d'horreurs pareilles.

Darcy hausse les épaules.

Tony se rapproche de Loki.

– Je travaille, Tony.

Il brandit son pinceau.

– Je sais.

Loki se tourne pour prendre un autre pinceau et puis il a une fourchette dans son champ de vision et il faut avouer que cette situation est véritablement tordue.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est?

– Je t'ai acheté à manger. Ouvre la bouche.

– Arrête de te prendre pour mes parents.

– Justement: j'ai l'impression de faire le contraire de ce que tes parents font.

Tony se fait mettre dehors.

– Faudrait que je me trouve un copain aussi, comme ça il portera mes affaires d'art.

– Tony n'est pas mon copain! hurle Loki.

* * *

Vous la connaissez? Je veux dire. L'attente avant un concert.

Vous êtes devant la salle. Autour de vous: des gens. Logique.

– On était vraiment obligés de venir si tôt? demande Thor.

– C'est Eric Clapton, proteste Tony.

Thor observe Tony avant de répéter: on était vraiment obligés de venir si tôt?

Loki se prend la tête entre les mains.

Puis, plus tard, à l'écart, Loki dit à Tony:

– Merci.

– Pourquoi?

– Pour… le concert…

* * *

Les portes s'ouvrent. Les gens s'engouffrent. Tony prend la main de Loki. Il le traine jusqu'au premier rang. Même si derrière eux, Clint peste. Bruce et Steve râlent. Thor veut rentrer. Natasha, ça a l'air de lui plaire.

* * *

Tony saute presque sur place.

– Les gars, c'est un miracle d'être au premier rang!

– Clint a pas l'air d'être de cet avis.

– Je m'en fous de son avis, je suis au premier rang pour voir Clapton! Un putain de miracle, je vous dis!

– Parce que tu crois aux miracles, toi? marmonne Loki.

– Quoi?!

Loki se penche et dit à l'oreille de Tony: parce que tu crois aux miracles?

– Bien sûr que je crois aux miracles!

Le ton moqueur de Loki, sa bouche si près de ton oreille.

– Et depuis quand?

Tony fronce les sourcils. Il fixe Loki. Les yeux dans les yeux, il lui dit:

– Depuis la semaine passée.

– La semaine passée. Bien.

– Depuis la fois où j'ai failli écraser un ange avec ma voiture, pour être exact.

Loki rit doucement. Il dit:

– D'accord, plus de bière pour toi.

– Je suis sérieux!

Cher Journal, avec lui, les conneries, c'est à la pelle.

– Bien sûr que tu es sérieux.

Tony a un sourire crispé.

Tu rentres dans le jeu. Encore. De nouveau. (imbécile)

– Un ange, exactement. D'ailleurs… je…

– Pardon?

– J'en suis tombé amoureux!

– Quoi?!

– L'ange. J'en suis tombé amoureux.

– Je t'interdis de boire ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée de bière de plus, tu m'entends, Tony?

Et Tony, son visage se décompose.

– Je suis sérieux!

– Mais bien sûr que tu es sérieux. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es tombé amoureux d'un ange que t'as failli écraser avec ta voiture la semaine passée.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me croire? Je te jure: j'ai vu un ange! hurle Tony.

Et Loki dit: oh. Il dit: mais pour ce détail. Il dit: pour ça, je te crois.

Loki, il dit: c'est le fait que tu tombes amoureux qui est grotesque.

Cher Journal, putain, ça fait mal.

Cher Journal, ça fait mal, putain.

* * *

Il fait chaud, dans la salle. Avez-vous déjà été à un concert? L'appréhension. L'excitation. Vous patientez. Vous attendez.

Et puis, la lumière s'éteint. La salle explose en cris. On scande à la gloire du rock n'roll tout puissant. Battements de cœur. Etoiles dans les yeux. Frissons.

Et puis, une lumière aveuglante, un son assourdissant et des hurlements. Tout en même temps. Si l'on essayait de placer un mot dessus: intensité. Puissance.

Vous levez les bras. Vous hurlez.

Et puis, ce que vous attendiez tous. La chanson. Celle qui si tu dis que c'est ta préféré, on va te dire que t'es pas un vrai fan. Les trois premières notes, le public assimile. Et soudain, tout le monde hurle à nouveau.

Et donc, vous chantez, murmurez. Vous répétez les paroles d'une histoire d'amour. Eric Clapton vous parle de Layla.

* * *

Quand ils sortent de la salle, ils parlent. On se taquine. Et Tony demande à Loki: tu voudrais pas que je t'écrive une chanson?

* * *

C'est Natasha qui conduit. C'est Clint qui est assis sur le siège passager. C'est Steve qui a pris le bus. C'est Thor qui est tombé sur Sif. C'est Tony qui est assis à l'arrière. Au milieu. Avec Bruce. Avec Loki.

Natasha allume la radio. Météo. Informations sur le trafic routier. Météo. _Poker Face. _Débat. _Welcome To The Jungle_.

– Oh non, murmure Clint.

Météo. Informations. Météo. Météo.

Loki s'endort pratiquement. Il murmure quelque chose à propos de crayons. De peinture à l'huile.

Tony rigole. Il touche la main de Loki.

Informations sur le trafic routier. On dépose Bruce. _Sorry. _Météo. _Save Tonight._

Loki tient sa main.

On arrive devant chez Tony. Il dit: au revoir. A Natasha. Il dit: salut. A Clint. Il secoue doucement Loki.

– J'y vais.

Loki dort. Fait semblant de dormir. Peut-être. On sait pas. Donc on ne le dit pas. Tony lâche son épaule.

Tony embrasse son front.

Vous savez. Ces moments dans la vie. Vous vous voyez dans moins de vingt-quatre heures. Mais ce ne sera plus la même chose. La magie sera brisée. Tout sera perdu. Ces moments auxquels vous vous accrochez. Pendant lesquels vous pensiez que quelque chose arrivera. En fait: il n'arrive rien. Mais vous lâchez pas ces putains de moments. Vous les lâchez pas comme Loki tient la main de Tony.

Mais ils vous échappent. Comme la main de Tony. Il ouvre la portière. Il sort.

Ces moments vont font tout détester. C'est la faute à tout le monde. Parce que personne n'a rien fait. Et que quelqu'un aurait dû faire quelque chose. Dans cet esprit-là.

A l'avant, Clint et Natasha, ils parlent. Natasha regarde l'heure.

– Je dois encore.

Tu n'entends pas la suite.

– Vraiment?

Natasha demande: pas toi?

– J'avais un truc pour jeudi mais... Attends, attends, on est le combien?

– On est le deux mars.

– Bon, ça va alors.

– Enfin, il est bientôt une heure du matin. On est déjà le trois.

– Ah, merde.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

– On est le trois. C'est l'anniversaire de Tony.

– Il aurait pu nous le dire.

– C'est à nous de s'en rappeler.

– Il ne s'est pas souvenu des nôtres, lui. On ira au restaurant avec lui ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Clint jette un œil à Loki. Loki qui a les yeux fermés. Clint chuchote:

– Dis... Ce concert... Loki... tu crois pas que... avec lui... seul...

Il agrémente sa phrase de gestes vagues.

– C'est toi qui t'es incrusté, je te rappelle. Evidemment qu'il voulait être seul avec lui. Son monde tourne autour de lui.

– Tu dis ce que tu veux, n'empêche que la semaine passée, il a failli l'écraser avec sa voiture.

Le cœur de Loki s'arrête de battre pendant trois secondes.

Natasha fait un bruit étrange qui ressemble à un rire. Elle dit: non?

– Si, je te jure.

Faire semblant de dormir. Ne pas bouger. Ne pas respirer. Ne pas exister. Garder les yeux fermés.

Cher Journal, c'était probablement ce genre de discussions qu'on ne voulait jamais entendre.

Non, non, non, ce n'est pas arrivé.

Non, c'est juste une blague, c'est pas vrai (si).

N'empêche que t'éclates en sanglots une fois chez toi.

* * *

Darcy pousse un hurlement aigu. Le professeur s'étouffe avec son café. Loki renverse de l'eau sur son tableau.

Cher Journal, j'étais sur le point de terminer ce tableau.

Ils s'exclament: Darcy!

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, enfin?

Elle hausse les épaules. Elle brandit un flacon. Elle dit: des paillettes. Elle dit: j'aime bien les paillettes.

Cher Journal, je vais la tuer.

* * *

Loki regarde le menu d'un air dégoûté.

– Quoi encore?

– Cette police est ignoble, répond Loki.

– Et voilà pourquoi on n'amène pas les artistes au restaurant, lance Clint.

– La nourriture, c'est pour les gens riches qui ont du temps libre. Et puis c'est vrai que la police est affreuse. J'en perds mon appétit.

C'est Darcy qui dit ça.

– Toi, perdre l'appétit? Parce que tu manges, toi?

– Pourquoi tu tires cette tête? demande Tony à Loki. Souris, c'est mon anniversaire.

Loki lui fait un sourire moqueur. Il dit: j'ai des idées et rien pour les dessiner.

Loki se prend la tête entre les mains quand Tony demande au serveur s'ils ont du papier et des crayons 'comme pour les enfants'.

Et il a vraiment envie de disparaître quand Darcy crie: je peux en avoir moi aussi?

Et surtout quand elle reçoit un crayon et qu'elle dit: les vrais crayons n'ont pas de gomme au bout.

Cher Journal, ils sont insortables.

* * *

Quand ils sortent du restaurant. Tony remercie tout le monde.

– Loki, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

– Rien.

Mens, mens, mens.

– Mais t'as vu la tête que tu tires pour la centième fois de la soirée?!

Mens, mens, mens.

– Je n'ai pas de cadeau.

Tony, il sourit. Il dit: il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner. Il fait signe à Loki de s'approcher. Il tapote sur sa joue. Loki lui jette un regard noir.

– J'ai même pas droit à une bise sur la joue pour mon anniversaire?

Loki effleure sa joue de ses lèvres. Tony tente de lui voler un baiser. Loki détourne la tête. Il sent ses joues le brûler.

– Allez, t'inquiète pas pour le cadeau, je plaisantais. C'est pas grave.

C'est pas grave.

Non, vraiment. C'est pas grave.

C'est juste comme ça. Sérieusement: apprenez que dans la vie, il n'y a rien de grave. Absolument rien. Demain est un autre jour et tout ce genre de chose. Ou sinon vous n'y arriverez jamais. Donc, répétez avec moi: il n'y a rien de grave. Tout va bien. Maintenant respirez.

* * *

Loki reçoit un sms. Vous avez un message de: Darcy. Le message dit: 't'en es à où?'

Vous envoyez un message. Le message dit: 'J'en ai plus ou moins terminé. Et toi?'

Vous avez un message de: Darcy. Le message dit: 'moi j'essaye de terminer des trucs qu'on avait quatre semaines pour faire en douze heures'.

Il est probable que vous ayez une situation plus enviable que celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Il est neuf heures du matin. Natasha, elle croise Loki dans le couloir. Quand elle arrive dans les toilettes, elle trouve Darcy. Darcy, elle est appuyée contre le lavabo. Avec ses crayons et ses gommes et tout. Et elle dessine. Natasha hausse un sourcil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu...

– J'ai pas fini mon projet. Si le prof me voit, il va me tuer. Je suis debout depuis cinq heures du matin pour travailler dessus.

Natasha hoche la tête. Elle pense comme vous pensez: ces étudiants en art, je vous jure.

* * *

Et là, il est deux heures du matin et trois étudiants en art dont Darcy pleurent parce qu'ils viennent de se faire virer du local parce qu'il faut pas exagérer tout de même oh.

Il est deux heures du matin.

* * *

_A suivre. _


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre Quatorze**

_**I Do**_

* * *

L'hiver fait un arrêt cardiaque. On vient de le déclarer mort. Fauché dans la fleure de l'âge, qu'on dit. Le printemps se montre. Assez: timidement. Assez: discrètement. Assez: calmement.

Cher Journal, il y a des jours où tout va bien.

Et puis, il y a des jours où vos amis viennent traîner dans le local d'art.

Et il y a des jours où Tony Stark se casse la gueule et entraîne dans sa chute deux chaises, une table, Bruce Banner et Natasha Romanoff.

Et il y a aussi des jours où Darcy Lewis arrive derrière Loki et le pousse dans le tas, aussi, pour le fun.

Des jours où Tony Stark vous rattrape et vous serre soi pendant que vous lui dites de (surtout pas) vous lâcher.

Cher Journal, ce ne sont pas forcément des jours où tout va mal.

* * *

Vous êtes dans la bibliothèque. Silence total. En fait, la bibliothécaire, elle est sortie fumer sa clope mais personne n'a remarqué.

Vous êtes dans le coin le plus sombre de la bibliothèque. Il y a fort à parier que Darcy ait des histoires à raconter sur cet endroit. Des rumeurs. Des contes. Des légendes. Des histoires sur qui a baisé qui derrière le rayon B-7 et quel genre de fantômes hantent la section économie.

Evidemment. Que c'est le rayon art qui hérite de ce coin, je veux dire.

Vous êtes plongé dans un texte. Dates. Noms. Lieux. Œuvres. Vies. Histoire de l'art oblige.

C'est également le moment où vous découvrez que la plupart des artistes étaient fauchés, drogués, malades et n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans une école d'art.

Cher Journal, je crois que c'est le moment d'avoir peur.

Quelqu'un chuchote:

– Alors, on étudie?

C'est la voix de Tony. C'est Tony. Tony qui sourit. Loki referme immédiatement le livre et se lève.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et depuis quand portes-tu des lunettes?

Tony hausse les épaules.

– Pour te voir et pour lire.

– A quelle question as-tu répondu exactement? Tu ne portes jamais de lunettes.

– Et alors?

– Ce sont des fausses?

Loki attrape la branche et les retire. Elles glissent du nez de Tony. Il les regarde suspicieusement. Puis les enfile. Tony est flou.

Tony lâche: putain. Ça résonne dans toute la bibliothèque.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande Loki.

Tony l'attire contre soi. Le livre tombe. Le livre que Loki tenait. La bibliothécaire est toujours dehors. Les mains de Tony trouvent ses fesses. Il le soulève. Loki pousse un petit cri étouffé. Loki se retrouve assis sur table. Pardon: à moitié allongé sur la table.

Cher Journal, il va me rendre dingue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

– Un problème?

– Un problème? C'est... gênant. Indécent.

– T'es indécent! Tu sais que les gens comme toi ne devraient jamais porter des lunettes?

Loki lève les yeux au ciel.

– Je te le répète: ce qui est indécent, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire.

– Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire qui soit si indécent?

– Tu ne ferais pas ce genre de trucs à Clint.

– Grand Dieu, non! Mais quelle idée de me foutre une image mentale pareille dans la tête. Sans parler du carnage que Natasha ferait. Pourquoi tu cherches à gâcher ce moment?

– Tu ne ferais pas ce genre de trucs à Clint. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te permets de le faire à moi?

Tony le fixe droit dans les yeux et dit: tu te le demandes?

– Bon, allez, lâche-moi.

– Pas avant que tu acceptes ma proposition.

– Qui est...? Sérieusement, lâche-moi. Imagine que quelqu'un passe. On pourrait croire que tu es sur le point de me baiser sur cette table.

– Si tu n'enlève pas mes lunettes et que tu continues à parler d'une manière si ordurière, il se peut que ce soit effectivement l'une de mes prochaines propositions.

Loki soupire. Il saisit la branche des lunettes de sa main droite et les tend à Tony.

– Tu les remets comme tu les as pris.

– Tony!

Tony hausse les sourcils. Loki se met à rire. Il remet les lunettes à Tony.

– Bon, ta proposition?

– Un petit week-end. Nous deux.

– Et si je dis non?

– Tu n'as pas le droit.

Loki dit: je m'en doutais.

– Bref. Donc on parlait de s'envoyer en l'air sur la table...

Loki ouvre la bouche, outré. Quelqu'un tousse. La bibliothécaire qui est revenue de sa pause clope.

Et Tony s'échappe avec un grand sourire.

Loki se remet à sa lecture. Il pousse presque un hurlement quand quelqu'un dit: je rêve.

C'est Darcy qui vient d'apparaître derrière un rayonnage. Elle tient une grosse encyclopédie dans ses bras.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as tout vu.

Darcy ne dit rien.

– ... Et entendu, rajoute Loki.

Darcy observe longuement Loki avec une grimace.

– C'est une nouvelle coiffure? tente Loki.

– Je ne me suis pas lavé les cheveux depuis une semaine, c'est pour ça, murmure Darcy, grimaçant toujours.

– Ah.

Il y a un silence dans la bibliothèque.

– Donc tu as tout enten…

– Mais d'où vous êtes pas encore mariés?! hurle-t-elle en jetant l'énorme volume sur la table.

Elle disparaît. Tu entends la porte claquer.

Cher Journal, la bibliothécaire va nous tuer.

* * *

Le professeur entre dans le local.

– Quelqu'un a besoin d'une douche, ici.

Toute la classe se tait. Instantanément.

– On croirait presque qu'être étudiant en art revient à s'entraîner à devenir clochard avec vous.

Il y a Darcy qui dit:

– Moi, la seule fois où j'ai mis un nouveau t-shirt propre et tout, on a mis de la peinture sur le dos de ma chaise.

– On s'en fiche, Darcy. Bon, nous sommes en mars, j'espère que vous bossez sur votre projet final depuis février, au moins. N'oubliez pas qu'il me faut toute votre documentation! Je veux la documentation, les références! Vos muses et vos inspirations. C'est important! Important.

Darcy regarde Loki.

– T'as commencé?

Loki fait non de la tête.

– Bah moi non plus. De toute façon, quand je finis mes travaux à l'avance, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec mon temps libre. T'as déjà des idées?

– Non.

– Tu devrais dessiner Tony. Ou une peinture ou quoi.

– Pourquoi?

– Comme ça tu détesteras pas ta peinture après.

– On ne s'aime pas, Darcy.

– C'est ça.

Le professeur dit quelque chose comme: les meilleurs projets seront exposés à, heu, hm, logique, exposés à l'exposition.

– Etonnant.

– Darcy, la ferme.

– Quelle exposition? demande Loki à Darcy.

– Ils la font chaque année, je crois. J'ai été une fois. C'est pour montrer ce qui se fait en fac d'art.

– Et?

– Bah, je suis arrivée mal habillée avec de la peinture sur les mains et les cheveux, j'ai poussé des gosses de riche avec mon sac, j'ai eu droit à des regards noirs...

– Et... qu'est-ce que tu as fait après?

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse? J'ai piqué le vin et de la bouffe et je me suis barrée.

– Ce projet final doit être la meilleure chose que vous n'ayez jamais faite de toute votre vie, lance le professeur.

Et Darcy elle soupire. Elle dit: ouais, donc pas de pression quoi.

* * *

– Est-ce que je peux parler de la soirée? demande Tony.

Les autres se regardent.

– On est en mars, Tony.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire oui?

– Non.

Clint, il a les yeux écarquillés.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, lui?

Lui, c'est Loki et Loki il taille son crayon. Je veux dire: avec le cutter. Il fait un grand sourire.

Clint change de place. Tony se lève pour faire de même. La farde d'art de Loki est dans le chemin. Il la soulève:

– Putain, mais c'est lourd, ton truc!

Loki hausse les épaules.

Un vieil homme rentre dans le café. Quand il aperçoit Loki, il lui sourit. Il lui fait un signe de la main.

Loki se prend la tête entre les mains.

Cher Journal, c'est pas vrai.

– Tu le connais?

Et Loki marmonne: oui. Il dit: c'est le modèle qui posait pour le croquis.

– Bah; il se souvient juste de ta tête, c'est pas si terrible.

Et Loki dit: le croquis de nu.

Cher Journal, j'ai jamais vu Tony faire autant d'efforts pour ne pas rire.

* * *

Loki, lui, il arrive au local. On entend des cris. C'est le professeur. Il entre. Non, parce qu'il lui a semblé reconnaître aussi la voix de Darcy. Il a vu juste.

Le professeur contemple les travaux de Darcy en poussant des cris. On entend des adjectifs. Un peu comme: abominable, affreux, pathétique, hideux. Il dit: tu as intérêt à m'envoyer un mail pour un feedback. Il dit: vraiment intérêt. Des cris. Dans le genre: diva. Dans le genre: dramatique. Il finit par arracher les dessins des mains de Darcy et les jette contre le mur. Il sort en fulminant.

Darcy, elle est par terre et elle ramasse ses dessins. Elle remarque Loki. Elle hausse les épaules.

– Tu sais, Loki, quand j'avais dix ans, le prof accrochait mes dessins au mur. Maintenant, le prof jette mes dessins contre le mur.

Cher Journal, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'inscrire en fac d'art?

* * *

Tony parle au téléphone. Tony écrit, dessine des trucs. Et par « parle », comprenez: dit « oui » de temps à autre, trop passionné par ses gribouillis.

Oui, bien entendu.

Tony note une liste de courses et dessine un triangle.

Oui, certainement.

Il essaye de dessiner une pomme. Elle se transforme en cœur, puis en ballon de foot.

Oui, évidemment.

Tony ne sait absolument pas dessiner.

Tony écrit des mots. Tony écrit « savon ».

Oui, pour sûr.

Tony trouve que « étoile » est un mot bizarre. Tony pense que « Stark » est un nom de famille original. Que ça sonne bien.

Oui, sûrement.

Il écrit: Stark. Il écrit: Tony Stark. Il écrit: Anthony Stark. Il écrit: Stark.

Oui, parfaitement.

Il écrit: Loki.

Oui, assurément.

Il écrit: Loki Stark.

Oui.

Tony raccroche. Il se saisit d'un gros feutre noir. Il griffonne par-dessus les noms.

Il déchire la feuille et balance le tout dans la poubelle.

* * *

Loki arrive dans le local et il trouve, encore et toujours, Darcy. Elle s'approche de lui pour lui dire bonjour et lui met de la peinture partout au passage.

– Darcy...

– Ouais, je sais, je t'ai mis de la peinture mais c'est parce que...

Elle brandit ses mains recouvertes entièrement de peinture jusqu'au coude.

– Il s'est passé _quoi, _exactement?

– Bah en fait, je trouvais pas de pinceau assez grand, tu vois. Tu peux m'aider à rouler mes manches, aussi?

Loki s'exécute.

– Pourquoi tu n'essuies pas tes mains sur ton jeans?

– Parce que quand je fais ça, elles deviennent plus sales qu'elles ne l'étaient avant. C'est grave.

– Non, ce qui est grave, c'est que t'as plus de peinture sur toi que sur ton tableau.

* * *

– Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires...

Loki lève les yeux sur Natasha. Il dit: oui?

– Je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche à te dire.

– C'est à propos de Tony, c'est ça? Vas-y, ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde me harcèle à ce sujet en ce moment.

– Tu sais, d'habitude, il ne court pas après les mecs.

– Effectivement, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à me dire.

– Tony ne pense qu'aux coups d'un soir avec des filles écervelées, d'habitude.

– Ravi de le savoir.

– C'est... différent... d'habitude.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça?

Natasha hausse les épaules.

– J'essaye peut-être juste de te dire un truc que tu meurs d'envie d'entendre.

Elle prend un des crayons. Ignore le regard que Loki lui jette. Fait tourner le crayon entre ses doigts. Steve et Clint arrivent. Pose le crayon. En prend un autre.

Et salut ça va on fait quoi ce week-end.

Natasha, elle fait tourner le cutter entre ses doigts.

Il faudra attendre qu'il lui glisse des mains pour que Clint hurle: putain.

Cher Journal, les artistes sont des dangers publics.

Natasha dit à Loki: tu as de la peinture sur...

– Je sais.

Ouais. Celle-là, un peu que vous la savez.

* * *

Loki monte dans le bus.

Si, si, vous savez. Ces endroits absolument horribles. Tu y frôles des centaines d'inconnus. Des gens qui n'existent pas.

Mais vas-y, imagine, imagine un peu. Essaye la prochaine fois que t'es dans un bus. Essaye, essaye d'imaginer. La vie du mec en face, à côté, derrière toi, elle ressemble à quoi?

Histoire d'avoir quelque chose à faire pendant deux minutes. Après t'as le droit de retourner à ta vie à toi et te dire que c'était que des conneries. Pas trop de philosophie d'un coup, oh. Veuillez ne pas trop penser.

Veuillez ne pas manger à bord du bus. Veuillez ne pas amener d'animaux à bord du bus. Veuillez ne pas fumer à bord du bus.

Veuillez ne pas amener de produits chimiques, toxiques et inflammables tels que la peinture et l'essence à bord du bus.

Cher Journal, j'ai l'impression d'être un criminel.

Et je ne vous parle même pas des regards noirs qu'on vous jette parce que sur votre tête c'est pratiquement marqué: artiste.

Vous êtes tentés de piquer la place réservée aux handicapés parce que vous êtes handicapés par un set de peinture et votre énorme farde.

Finalement vous avez une place. Et puis plus loin Darcy monte dans le bus. Elle aperçoit Loki. Il lui fait un petit signe de la main en guise de bonjour. Ses mains sont trop occupées donc elle, elle lève sa boîte de peinture et la secoue en guise de réponse.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sort ses crayons.

– Tu sais qu'il ne reste que deux arrêts?

– Je sais mais je dois terminer ce truc.

Votre talent spécial numéro 395: dessiner dans un bus plein sans faire un trait de travers.

Par contre, il est important de noter que t'es pas foutu de dessiner sans faire un trait de travers sur la table bien plate du local d'art.

Foutage de gueule.

Loki regarde autour de soi. Une affiche. Deux affiches. Publicités. Autocollants. Autocollants.

L'un d'eux dit: « Si vous attendez un signe, c'est l'instant ».

Cher Journal, qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre?

Loki sort son portable. Le message qu'il écrit dit: oui.

Tony répond: t'acceptes enfin ma demande en mariage?

Loki répond: le week-end, imbécile.

Tony dit: t'avais pas de droit de refuser de toute façon.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 13 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Et Darcy elle demande pourquoi tu rigoles et pourquoi tu souris et c'est Tony n'est-ce pas mais toi, t'écoutes pas, t'écoutes pas.

Et Darcy dit: Loki!

Et Loki, il se tourne vers elle. Il sourit.

Il dit: oui.

* * *

_A suivre._


	16. Chapitre 15

**Note:** Merci, merci, _merci_, **_merci_** pour toutes vos reviews etc, chers lecteurs.

Je profite de ce nouveau chapitre pour rappeler qu'il y a un groupe FB (When Dellsey Writes) où je partage mes projets etc (et même parfois des extraits en avant-première de mes chapitres) dont le lien est disponible sur mon profil. Egalement, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je compte poster une nouvelle fanfiction Avengers UA d'une dizaine de chapitres appelée The Dawn vers fin avril.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre Quinze**

_**Téléchargement**_

* * *

Le printemps est là. Dans sa période adolescente, à se chercher. Alternativement, les nuages (et le soleil qui apparaît et disparaît). Du beau temps à la pluie. Relativement: étrange. Relativement: incompréhensible. Relativement: bizarre.

Etrange, ouais. Ce que disent les autres.

Alternance. Le mot serait hésitation. Cinquante-cinquante.

Ne les haïssez-vous pas, ces situations quotidiennes d'indécision totale? La question-piège est: qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Evidemment.

* * *

Darcy rentre dans le café avec un grognement.

– Elle est comme ça depuis deux jours.

Quand on lui demande ce qu'elle a, elle explose:

– Quelqu'un a utilisé les pinceaux et IL NE LES A PAS LAVÉS!

Darcy se laisse tomber sur une chaise. Steve fronce les sourcils. Après un long silence, Darcy pousse soudain un hurlement frustré. Steve sursaute presque de terreur.

Cher Journal, je renonce définitivement à la comprendre.

* * *

C'est abstrait, c'est flou, c'est comme un rêve.

Air frais? Retour aux sources. Liberté. (Respirer, courir, hurler. Tourner, tourner, tourner, (exploser, se déchirer)).

Comme un rêve, je te dis.

Un rêve. Exactement. Toi et moi.

Quand Loki demande si c'est tout ce qu'on prend, Tony le regarde dans les yeux et dit: nous, on a besoin de rien d'autre.

Voir: nous deux et rien d'autre.

Cher Journal, c'était comme un rêve.

Il doit être cinq heures de l'après-midi. Il doit être samedi. Rien n'est vraiment probable. Surtout pas quand vous vous trouvez au milieu de nulle part. Tu te souviens vaguement d'une station d'essence.

Rien n'est vraiment probable. Surtout pas quand vous vous baladez et qu'autour de vous, il n'y pas un bruit. Seulement le vent.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

– De quoi parles-tu?

– Les nuages. Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

– Absolument rien.

– Vraiment?

– Vraiment. Je vois juste des nuages.

– Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'un artiste.

– Artiste… Tout de suite les grands mots. Que vois-tu, toi?

Tony fronce les sourcils.

– Je vois... un fantôme.

– Sérieusement, Tony? Pour de vrai?

Cher Journal, c'est juste des nuages, merde.

_Pour de vrai? Ah, tu veux pour de vrai? Hé bah je vais te dire, pour de vrai. Toi. C'est toi que je vois partout. Partout, partout, partout excepté dans mes bras. _

Tony ne dit rien.

Le soleil apparaît derrière les nuages gris. Ils défilent vite. Un morceau de ciel bleu.

Et Tony dit: maintenant. Il dit: tu vois le soleil. Il dit: prends. Il dit: prends, c'est à toi.

Loki se met à rire. Tony soupire.

– Allez, arrête de rire.

– Le vin, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Tony.

– C'est toujours comme ça, avec toi. Dès que j'essaye d'être sincère, tu me dis que c'est à cause de l'alcool.

_Depuis la fois où j'ai failli écraser un ange avec ma voiture, pour être exact. _

_D'accord, plus de bière pour toi._

Le rire de Loki s'évanouit. Il demande doucement: tu m'offres le soleil?

Et Tony lui répond: oui.

– Pourquoi?

Cher Journal, parce que tu mérites l'univers.

Et Tony, il dit: oui, je suis bien obligé. Il lui explique que la lune est déjà prise. Il le jure. Il lui raconte que c'est un type qui s'appelle David qui l'a offert à sa copine. Il dit: c'est la seule qui a le droit de tutoyer le ciel, d'ailleurs. Il dit: la nuit, je veux dire.

Et Tony te tient par la taille et il te murmure dans l'oreille: je t'offre le soleil.

_Et tes déclarations bizarres, tes manies._

Cher Journal, j'ai beau faire des efforts, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

* * *

Et c'est la nuit et les lumières se sont toutes éteintes. Derrière les fenêtres, l'obscurité.

Ils sont sortis quand il n'y avait plus que le noir. Sombre, douce, chaude nuit.

Cher Journal, on a vu le dernier train partir.

Et ils ont vu le dernier train partir.

– Il y a des taxis.

Même s'ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent sur eux. Pas de quoi payer.

Tony s'exclame:

– On ira à pied.

– C'est loin.

– Je te porterais.

Ils se promènent seuls et ils ont juste deux cigarettes. Une bouteille de vin à moitié pleine. Une vieille radio à piles. Ils ont une boîte d'allumettes (il n'y en a plus qu'une qui reste).

C'est assez pour la nuit. Pour voir la nuit. Pour se promener toute la nuit, jusqu'au matin.

Et puis, Tony lui dit d'enlever ses chaussures, son pull, parce qu'il fait chaud, parce que tant pis, on sera pieds nus.

Peut-être qu'ils ont oublié la porte et leur clés. Le fer à repasser et la lumière. Mais tu sais, c'est pas grave.

A eux deux, ils peuvent croire qu'ils sont seuls sur terre ou que les autres sont tous juste endormis.

Et la radio, elle marche encore un peu, juste un peu, rien que pour eux. Et Tony, il l'entraîne dans une danse et, c'est la nuit, je sais. Aucun des deux ne sait danser, ça ressemble à rien, ils ne pourraient pas s'en foutre d'avantage.

La vieille radio se met à diffuser Down Under. Tony s'arrête.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

– Cette chanson ne te dit rien?

Ils ne voient pas les étoiles, il y a juste des nuages et Loki, il supplie, il ne sait quel dieu ou quelle entité cosmique, il demande qu'il pleuve.

Cher Journal, j'ai beau chercher, je ne sais pas.

– Non.

– Laisse tomber. C'est juste ma chanson préférée.

Cher Journal, c'est la chanson qui jouait la première fois qu'on s'est vus.

Et quand la première goutte lui tombe sur le visage, Loki rit comme ça ne lui est pas arrivé depuis des mois. C'est une averse.

– Tu veux rentrer?

– Pas question!

– On va être mouillés.

– Tant pis.

Loki se laisse tomber par terre. Il lève les yeux vers Tony. Tony se détourne avec une exclamation faussement outrée. Il se cache les yeux de sa main.

– Non, non, me regarde pas comme ça avec tes grands yeux verts.

Le chanteur de Men At Work raconte comment il a acheté du pain à un homme à Bruxelles.

Loki se met à sourire.

– Tes foutus yeux vert véronèse!

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes grands yeux verts? Mes grands yeux verts _véronèse_?

Tony se souvient de tout. Tony se souvient toujours de tout. Tony se souvient toujours de tout ce qui te concerne, de près ou de loin.

Histoire que tu saches, ça risque de durer longtemps.

Tony prend un ton dramatique. Il dit:

– J'y vois le futur.

Et son rire, à nouveau. Fossettes.

Tony, Tony, agenouillé là, tout contre toi.

Loki rit. Tony parle. Loki n'entend pas la moitié de ce que Tony dit. Alors Tony dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Et Tony dit à toute vitesse: tes immenses yeux verts qui valent toutes les émeraudes de la terre et qui me révèlent notre avenir.

Et même qu'il continue, il continue.

Et Tony continue: et je cherche juste à te dire ça au fond parce que tes yeux sont magnifiques mais si le ciel était dégagé je te sortirais d'autres conneries romantiques de ce genre et c'est des conneries ouais mais je le pense vraiment et sincèrement bref si le ciel était dégagé je te dirais que notre avenir est écrit dans les étoiles seulement ce soir il y a des nuages mais toi t'as toujours tes foutus yeux vert véronèse.

Et même qu'il continue, il continue.

La vieille radio rend l'âme sur les dernières notes de Down Under.

Au loin, le tonnerre gronde et eux, ils s'allongent dans l'herbe, sous la pluie battante.

Tony, Tony, allongé là, tout contre toi.

Tony dit: ce moment. Il dit: je veux m'en souvenir pour toujours. Loki murmure quelque chose en retour.

– Quoi?

– Une photo mentale.

– C'est des conneries, ce truc.

Loki lui jette un regard sévère.

– Tu m'as toujours demandé… Pourquoi je dessine.

– Oui, pourquoi?

– Mon premier dessin… Je suis à l'école primaire. J'ai cinq ans. On nous amène dans un parc en promenade avec la classe. Il y a un énorme arbre. On nous dit de faire une photo mentale pour dessiner l'arbre une fois de retour en classe.

Tu fermes les yeux.

– Des années et des années plus tard, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je m'en souviens encore, murmure Loki.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 12 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Loki ouvre les yeux. Tony le fixe. Loki se mord la langue. Et Tony lui sourit.

– Je parie que ta mère garde ce dessin dans un cadre au-dessus de la cheminée.

– Cela serait probable...

– Depuis quand tu n'as pas vu tes parents adoptifs?

Loki ne répond rien. Pas tout de suite.

– Ils m'ont dit que j'étais adopté il y a environ trois ans. C'était la dernière fois que je les ai vus. Thor leur donne de mes nouvelles de temps en temps. Il m'a dit qu'ils sont déçus comme jamais que j'ai choisi la faculté d'art.

– Un jour, tu auras une renommée internationale, une galerie d'art et une villa et ils s'en voudront.

– Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de gens qui ont essayé de me convaincre de ne pas aller en art. Une villa? Tu aurais vu toutes les démarches qu'on fait avec Darcy ces derniers temps en ce qui concerne nos carrières respectives. Même des conseillers professionnels ont du mal à trouver de métiers qui collent à ce que l'on étudie.

– Et le prof?

– Le prof? Tu rigoles ou quoi? Darcy lui a demandé s'il pouvait mettre un prix sur le tableau qu'elle venait de peindre.

– Et?

– Le prof a dû sortir pendant dix minutes de la classe tellement sa crise de fou rire était intense.

Vous ne savez pas quoi répondre. Loki soupire et baisse les yeux.

– Hé. Loki. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi bien.

Alors Loki le regarde.

– _Je te promets que tout ira bien. _

Et Loki le regarde. Alors Tony le regarde. Intensément. Son regard le pénètre, se glisse sous sa peau. Tony ferme les yeux. Les ouvre.

– J'espère que ton truc de photo mentale marche et que dans trois, sept, dix, vingt ans et même plus, je m'en souviens encore.

Et Loki se mord la langue à nouveau. Il a failli demander: pourquoi?

Pourquoi se souvenir de toi dans trois, sept, dix, vingt ans? (espère-tu être plus qu'un souvenir?)

Bref. Pourquoi? Si le ciel était dégagé, tu le lirais probablement dans les étoiles.

* * *

Le rêve se dissipe. Retour à la réalité.

Tony dit: je pars pour deux semaines.

Vous demandez pas. Mais comme ça vous le savez. Il te laisse son adresse mail.

Et après, tu sais, tu sais, Tony s'en va.

Et après, tu sais, tu sais, Loki, il dit à Darcy: achète-moi un truc.

Et après, tu sais, tu sais, quand Tony s'endort à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de toi, il ferme les yeux et il voit Loki, Loki, grands yeux verts véronèse confus et cheveux mouillés, ce soir-là.

* * *

Loki, il travaille sur son ordinateur. Vous avez un mail de Tony Stark. Lien. Vidéo Youtube.

Et Loki, il écrit en réponse: il y-a-t-il une raison particulière pour que, soudainement, tu m'envoies une vidéo de Shakira?

Et Tony, il répond: j'essaye de démentir la légende urbaine qui dit que les gens de ton espèce ne font pas attention à la musique et aux paroles de la vidéo et vont juste analyser les couleurs et l'éclairage.

Cher Journal, Tony a trop de temps libre.

Loki écrit en réponse: les couleurs sont désastreuses.

Tony, il répond: la légende était donc vraie.

Et Shakira qui chante que n'importe où, n'importe quand, nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.

* * *

– Non, Darcy, non!

Elle jette un regard mauvais à Bruce. Natasha pose sa tasse sur la table.

– Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

– On réapprend à Darcy les bases normalement acquises durant l'enfance: on ne mange pas les médicaments en guise de bonbons.

Natasha pousse l'assiette avec les biscuits vers Darcy.

Cher Journal, ces gens ont un problème.

* * *

Le fait est que vous travaillez sur l'un des ordinateurs du local d'art parce que, citons Darcy, le logiciel de dessin trop génial là il est pas compatible avec ton ordinateur à toi. Le fait est que vous avez mal aux yeux parce que vous êtes là depuis deux heures trente et que vous avez mal à la tête parce que Darcy est là depuis deux heures vingt-neuf. A côté de vous, Darcy, comme dit précédemment. En face de vous, deux étudiants. Tous le nez collé à l'écran.

C'est là, précisément, qu'il y a une panne de courant. Et que votre travail, vous pouvez lui dire adieu. Le cri perçant, ça doit être Darcy qui vient de perdre son dessin.

Et dix minutes plus tard la lumière revient et le professeur, le professeur d'art il est à la porte. Il dit: les enfants! Avec son sourire, il dit: les enfants, c'est moi qui ai coupé le courant pour vous apprendre à quel point il est important de sauvegarder vos travaux quand vous travaillez. Il dit: alors, heureux?

Cher Journal, je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait qu'il ne se soit pas déjà fait écorcher vif par une bande d'étudiants enragés.

* * *

Vous avez un mail de Tony Stark.

Tony, il t'écrit: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Et Loki répond: je cherche l'icône de mon programme.

Cher Journal, le problème; c'est Tony Stark.

Le problème, c'est aussi quand vous avez tellement de fichiers sur votre bureau que vous ne trouvez pas l'icône.

Tony écrit: t'es adorable.

Loki écrit: va te faire voir.

Tony écrit: je t'adore aussi.

Cher Journal, Tony Stark est clairement et définitivement le problème.

Flash. Loki cligne des yeux. Et devant lui il y a Darcy qui dit: t'avais un grand sourire niais. Elle dit: cette photo va sur facebook.

– Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que Thor qui accepte que tu prennes des photos de lui et que les postes sur des réseaux sociaux. Efface ça.

Et Darcy, chère Darcy, qui secoue la tête en riant.

Et puis bon, le soir, elle poste un de ses dessins sur facebook et il y a le professeur qui poste une critique négative.

Cher Journal, ça lui apprendra.

* * *

Tony reçoit un sms.

Il est écrit: mais regarde ce sourire de crétin heureux quand il te parle.

Une photo.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 11 dans la liste des priorités de Tony Stark.

Cher Journal, sacrée Darcy.

* * *

Tony, il revient aujourd'hui. Il est vingt-trois heures.

– On va le voir?

– Darcy, il sera probablement fatigué, répond Steve. Et en plus…

Darcy pousse un cri, interrompant Steve. De l'autre côté de la rue; Tony. Avec ses valises et tout. Darcy se lève. Loki et Steve l'imitent. Elle lance:

– Tony n'est jamais fatigué!

– Arrête d'en parler comme d'un super-héros, marmonne Loki.

– C'est ton super-héros! crie Darcy.

Et elle sort en courant du café.

Loki s'arrête. Il regarde autour de soi. Cinq clients et Steve l'observent. Loki marmonne:

– C'est pas vrai, hein.

Il sort à son tour du café.

Et Darcy traverse la rue n'importe comment.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Et Darcy serre Tony dans ses bras parce qu'elle est comme ça tandis ce que Steve les rejoint. Et Loki, il avance doucement.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Et Darcy elle raconte quelque chose à Tony tandis ce que Steve serre Tony dans ses bras à son tour.

Et Darcy elle dit: tu lui as beaucoup manqué. Et Loki, il est à un mètre d'eux.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Tony dit: ah, bah, il m'a beaucoup manqué aussi.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Darcy dit: il est content de te voir.

– Tu devrais traîner plus souvent avec nous pour m'aider à le décrypter, dit Tony.

Loki lui donne un petit coup de coude.

Ce soir, il fait chaud. Demain, il fera froid.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Cher Journal, qu'est-ce que je veux?

– Il veut aussi un câlin, dit Darcy.

Loki ouvre la bouche, outré.

Deux secondes plus tard, Tony est sur lui et il le serre contre soi.

Un des clients sort du café. Il crie:

– Mon cul, que c'est pas vrai!

Ce soir-là, le ciel est dégagé.

* * *

_A suivre._


	17. Chapitre 16

**Note: **Je sais plus trop ce que j'écris mais bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

**Chapitre Seize**

_**Lock Me Up**_

* * *

Le printemps semble s'être fixé. Le ciel est bleu, bleu, bleu. Limpide, limpide. Décidé pour de bon? Décision: chaleur. Décision: soleil. Décision: beau temps.

C'est vraiment une bonne décision? Non? Tant pis, rien à foutre.

Mais si tu l'avais pas fait, il se serait passé quoi? La personne que t'as rencontré ou le mot que t'as dit. Chaque petit détail qui peut te changer une vie.

* * *

Le professeur hurle:

– Croquis urbain!

La moitié de la classe sursaute. Silence. Darcy finit par dire:

– Plaît-il?

Sauf que le professeur s'est déjà barré et tout ce que vous pouvez en déduire c'est que vous devez faire du croquis urbain.

* * *

Loki dessine. Il griffonne. Il efface. Il recommence. Il efface. Il recommence. Il efface.

– C'est quoi ce truc bizarre exactement? Le machin que tu tiens en main?

Loki jette un regard meurtrier à Clint. Il grogne:

– Une gomme mie de pain.

– D'accord. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. N'enfonce pas ce truc dans ma gorge. S'il te plaît.

Loki pousse un soupire exaspéré et arrache la page de son carnet de croquis. Et il recommence et il efface.

Darcy débarque et pose une canette de Coca devant lui. Loki se saisit de la canette. Il essaye de l'ouvrir.

Sauf qu'il n'y arrive pas et qu'à la fin il en marre.

Et donc Clint observe Loki avec horreur.

Loki qui essaye d'ouvrir rageusement la canette avec un cutter.

– Loki, t'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps? marmonne Darcy.

– Assez pour te planter ce cutter dans l'œil et ne pas le regretter une seule seconde.

– Autant pour moi. Au lit. Maintenant.

– De quoi tu te mêles?

– J'ai envie de t'éviter la prison et puis… comment te dire… j'aime plutôt bien mes deux yeux.

Loki lui jette un regard mauvais. Il ramasse ses affaires et sort. Il bouscule Tony à l'entrée. Au passage.

Tony le regarde disparaître au coin de la rue à travers la vitre du café.

– J'ai manqué un truc?

– Bon, moi, je m'occupe plus d'eux, dit Darcy.

– Rattrape ton copain l'artiste avant qu'il éviscère quelqu'un par manque de sommeil, lance Clint.

Quand Tony disparaît, Clint demande à Darcy:

– Simple question théorique: pourquoi exactement as-tu envie de lui éviter la prison?

– T'as vraiment envie que Tony aille découper un type pour l'y rejoindre?

– Un point pour toi.

* * *

– Tu vas où?

Le truc c'est que Loki marche dans la rue et Tony roule à côté en voiture. Il est vingt-deux heures six. Quelques rares véhicules klaxonnent parce que vous roulez à une vitesse avoisinant cinq kilomètres par heure.

Et Tony n'en a rien à foutre.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis, exactement?

Loki a ses affaires d'art dans son sac. Sa veste en main. Parce qu'il fait dix-huit degrés.

– T'as pas répondu à ma question.

Et doucement, doucement, le vent caresse ta peau.

– Je suis débordé, Tony. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises.

Ça sent la ville.

– Allez, tu vas où? Tu veux que je te dépose? Je sais que t'es fatigué. Je le vois.

Vous avez pour position le numéro 10 dans la liste de priorités de Tony Stark.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis tout le temps comme ça, Tony?

– A ton avis?!

– Si je le savais, je ne te le demanderais pas.

– Parce que tu es... tu... tu es... tu m'es important.

Loki ricane.

– C'est une preuve que tu veux? Tu ne crois que ce que tu vois, c'est ça?

Loki sourit. Il se tourne vers Tony.

– Comme Saint Thomas.

– Qui?

– Tu ne connais pas Saint Thomas?

– ... Non.

– Pour quelqu'un qui dit croire aux miracles, tes connaissances religieuses ne sont pas très poussées.

– Regarde qui parle.

– On apprend plus sur la religion en une année d'histoire de l'art qu'en cours de catéchisme. Tu serais surpris.

La radio de la voiture de Tony joue une chanson d'Eiffel 65.

– Bon, écoute, les miracles c'est à cause de l'ange, déjà, hein.

Loki s'arrête de marcher. Tony freine.

Loki murmure: l'ange dont tu es tombé amoureux?

– C'est qui, Saint Thomas?

Tony Stark n'est pas un héros.

– Ne change pas de sujet.

Tony soupire et hoche la tête. Il dit: ouais. Il dit: ouais. Il dit: l'ange dont je suis malheureusement tombé amoureux.

– Pourquoi "_malheureusement_"?

Et vous savez qu'il est trop tard, trop tard pour reculer, maintenant.

Tony a un rire gêné. Il dit: tu crois vraiment qu'un ange voudra de moi?

Trop tard, trop tard. Et Loki serre les dents et il a les yeux baissés et il dit:

– Va faire corriger ta putain de vue, Tony Stark; je n'ai rien d'un ange.

Et là tout s'arrête.

Loki porte la main à sa bouche. Il a toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Et toi, t'as juste un air ahuri. Honnêtement. Et peut-être même que t'as du mal à inspirer et à expirer et que ton cœur vient de descendre six pieds sous terre et que t'aimerais bien le rejoindre.

Loki lève enfin ses yeux écarquillés.

Cher Journal, ma bouche se révéla une fois de plus une source de dégâts.

Tony dit:

– Répète.

Loki secoue la tête, la main toujours sur sa bouche.

Votre fréquence respiratoire étant amplifiée et accélérée, un expert vous dira que vous faites probablement de l'hyperventilation.

– Tu... Tu... depuis quand tu... pourquoi est-ce que tu... oh putain. Putain. Je... Je suis désolé. Je suis... PUTAIN!

Tony se rue hors de la voiture. Il la contourne. Et il s'arrête devant Loki, sur le trottoir. Doucement, Loki dit:

– Pourquoi moi, Tony?

Vous avez pour position le numéro 2 dans la liste de priorités de Tony Stark.

Et Tony ne sait pas quoi répondre. Ils sont à un mètre l'un de l'autre.

_Parce que c'est une question sans réponse. _

Et Tony se prend la tête entre les mains. Loki s'apprête à dire que chose. Tony l'interrompt:

– Non. S'il... S'il te plaît. Ne dis rien. Ne... Ne dis rien. Ne...

Mais Loki dit:

– Je veux t'embrasser.

– _QUOI?!_

Et Loki s'approche juste et il t'entoure de ses bras, et, et, et ses lèvres contre les tiennes; il t'embrasse. Sa bouche est chaude.

Cher Journal.

Et tu te rends compte que tu fais ce que tu mourrais d'envie de faire depuis des mois, des mois, des mois, des jours.

Il incline sa tête, tu entoure sa taille de tes bras.

Tu frissonnes. Et t'as l'impression que tout ton monde est en train de se casser la gueule et Dieu que c'est cliché mais tu as juste envie de l'embrasser encore plus pour être certain que tu ressens vraiment ces trucs.

Et si tu pouvais, si tu pouvais, tu le plaquerais contre un mur, tu le dévorerais. Et t'es presque certain d'entendre son cœur, son cœur qui bat très très fort. Il a un goût sucré, il a un goût de café.

Et quand il t'a effleuré, tu as cru, tu as cru, tu ne sais plus ce que tu as cru mais t'y a cru dur comme fer.

– Vous vous rendez compte que vous bloquez la voie avec votre véhicule?

Tony et Loki se retournent. Un policier les observe, d'un air exaspéré.

– C'est bien votre voiture?

Ils se regardent tous les trois en silence. Tony hoche doucement la tête.

Cher Journal, avec un bon avocat, est-ce que je risque vraiment trente ans de prison pour homicide volontaire contre un policier?

Le policier se racle la gorge. Il dit: ça ira pour cette fois. Loki attrape Tony par la main, il s'excuse et l'entraîne dans la voiture. La portière claque, l'auto démarre et disparaît dans la circulation.

Tony se tourne vers Loki. Ils se regardent.

Loki commence à sourire et Tony commence à glousser et ils éclatent de rire tous les deux.

– Oh putain. Je… Je…

– Tu, tu, quoi?

Tony secoue la tête. Feu rouge. Il se tourne vers Loki. Ton visage éclairé par une lueur écarlate.

– Je… oh, merde. Tu me rends débile.

Loki l'observe avec un sourire satisfait.

– Arrête de sourire! Tu sais bien qu'avec mon égo démesuré je supporte pas d'être con.

– L'amour ne demande pas d'intelligence, Tony, murmure Loki.

Il se penche et l'embrasse à nouveau. Tony lâche le volant et sa main caresse ta joue. Et même que ton visage est éclairé par une lueur verte. Et même qu'on klaxonne derrière mais t'en a rien, t'en a rien, t'en a plus rien à foutre.

Tony demande: on est ensemble?

Loki dit: quand est-ce que l'on ne l'a pas été, Tony?

Et Tony répond: tu as tout d'un ange, ma vue va très bien.

– Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu portes des lunettes.

– Mais chut!

– Rassure-toi: je veux bien de toi.

– On va arrêter les images, les métaphores et les sous-entendus ici, tu veux bien?

– C'est toi qui as commencé. Avec tes déclarations enflammées à deux sous.

– Tu les aime.

– Non, Tony. Je les adore.

– T'es juste adorable.

– Toi-même. Où va-t-on?

– Chez moi.

Loki hausse un sourcil.

– T'es toujours aussi crevé et moi je serais pas tranquille tant que tu dors pas.

– Je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas toi qui dors deux heures par semaine?

– Laisse-moi.

_Laisse-moi. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. Laisse-moi, laisse-moi, laisse-moi. _

Quand ils sortent de la voiture, Tony attire Loki contre soi.

Et peut-être qu'ils tombent sur le lit de Tony tout habillés et qu'ils se tiennent la main, doigts entrelacés, tous deux enlacés. Et il embrasse tes paupières fermées et dans ses bras, dans ses bras, tu t'endors, tu t'endors.

Cher Journal, c'est aujourd'hui, le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Et parce qu'au fond, au fond, c'était un truc au hasard, c'était pas grand-chose, une broutille. La différence, c'était peut-être que maintenant tu peux tout lui dire. Rien n'avait vraiment changé à part qu'ils s'aimaient encore un peu plus si c'était possible.

* * *

Votre portable. Il sonne.

Votre main le cherche dans l'obscurité. Vous faites tout tomber de votre table de chevet. D'une voix ensommeillée, vous tentez de prononcer un mot ressemblant d'assez loin à "allô".

– _YOUHOUUUUU!_

Clint éloigne le portable de son oreille. Il jette un œil à l'écran.

– Tony... Trois heures... Matin... quoi... tu veux... t…

– ON EST ENSEMBLE! ENSEMBLE! _ENSEMBLE!_

Vous devez à nouveau écarter le portable de votre oreille ou vous devenez sourd.

– Quoi…?

On raccroche.

Deux minutes passent et votre portable sonne à nouveau.

– Allô?

On dit: Clint?

– Ouais.

On dit: c'est moi, Bruce.

– Je sais.

On dit: toi aussi, il vient de t'appeler?

– Ouais. J'ai rien compris.

On dit: bah lui et Loki.

– Ah.

On dit: je me demande quelle réaction Natasha va avoir.

– ... Oh.

Celle-là, vous n'y avez pas pensé. Probablement que vous n'avez pas envie.

* * *

Natasha descend sa troisième tasse de café.

– Je vais le tuer dès qu'il arrive.

– Mais non Natasha, laisse-le, il est heureux.

Steve soupire:

– Je plains Loki, moi. Avec Tony qui s'est entiché de lui, il aura plus jamais la paix.

Cher Journal, je disais ça comme ça.

– Est-ce que Thor est au courant?

– T'as qu'à lui demander, le voilà qui arrive avec Darcy.

Il y a Bruce et Natasha et Clint et Steve et maintenant il y a Thor et Darcy.

Et Thor, il hausse les épaules. On devine qu'il a aussi reçu un appel à une heure indécente.

Comme tout le monde au fond qui tire la gueule parce qu'un dingue les a appelés en pleine nuit.

– Tu as l'air heureuse, Darcy. Je devine qu'on t'a pas appelée cette nuit.

– Bah si, justement. Sauf que je dormais pas.

Cher Journal, voilà qui est inhabituel.

– Il m'a même appelée en première. Puis il a raccroché. Et moi je voulais des détails alors je l'ai rappelé. Et on a parlé pendant une heure. Et puis ce matin je me suis fait engueuler par le prof d'art parce que j'avais pas envie de me lever pour verser l'eau sale des pinceaux dans l'évier. Ça a rien à voir mais j'avais envie de le raconter.

– Il t'a engueulé juste pour ça? demande Bruce.

– Non, en fait, techniquement, il se peut que par fainéantise, j'ai été jusqu'à arroser la plante du local d'art avec l'eau…

– Vous devriez pas être autorisés à fréquenter tout ce qui est vivant, dit Clint. Y compris les plantes.

* * *

Clint dit: je propose qu'on prenne des paris.

– Des paris sur quoi?

– Combien leur relation va durer.

Cher Journal, on va se marrer.

Thor dit: je leur donne une semaine.

– C'est le temps que tu trouves une manière discrète de te débarrasser du corps de Tony, ça?

– Mon frère fait ce qu'il veut, dit Thor.

Cher Journal, Tony a intérêt à bien se tenir, j'crois.

Clint dit: je leur donne un mois.

Natasha dit: quelques années.

– Natasha! Soutiens-moi un peu ici, lance Clint.

Steve dit: un an.

Bruce dit: quelques mois.

– Toi, Darcy, tu dis combien?

Et Darcy, elle a un grand sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Et elle dit: bah moi, je leur donne l'éternité.

* * *

Quand Loki arrive au café, il est accueilli par des cris et des applaudissements. Il hausse un sourcil. Il les interroge du regard. On lui répond:

– Toi et Tony!

– Comment vous...

– Il nous a tous appelés cette nuit.

Loki écarquille les yeux.

– Mon Dieu. Je pensais qu'il plaisantait.

Une voix lui chuchote à l'oreille: je ne plaisante jamais. Deux bras t'enlacent.

On applaudit à nouveau en criant.

Cher Journal, c'est étonnant qu'on se soit pas encore fait virer de ce café.

Clint dit: prenez-vous une chambre.

– La ferme, Barton.

– Tony.

Tony, il fait un grand sourire. Il est toujours accroché à Loki. Il dit:

– Oui, Natasha?

– Tu as énormément de chance.

Tony embrasse la joue de Loki. Il répond:

– Ouais, ça, je le sais.

– Non, je veux dire que tu as tellement l'air d'un imbécile heureux en ce moment que je n'ai même pas la force de te frapper pour m'avoir réveillée en pleine nuit.

Tony enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Loki. Il lui murmure: j'avais bien dit que tu me rendais stupide.

Cher Journal, si j'apprends qu'ils ont fait des paris sur la durée de notre relation; ils vont le regretter.

* * *

– Franchement, on aurait pu choisir un autre endroit pour faire du croquis urbain, marmonne Darcy.

– Tu as essayé de grimper sur le toit d'un immeuble.

– J'aime pas les ponts, d'accord? Et puis, personne n'a rien dit.

– Personne n'a protesté parce qu'ils savent qu'on va leur dire "je suis artiste" en guise d'excuse.

– C'est devenu une excuse pour tout, ça.

– J'aime les ponts, dit Loki.

Vous êtes sur le pont de Brooklyn et l'eau, en dessus.

– Pourquoi?

Cher Journal, c'était comme enfin se sentir chez soi.

Loki hausse les épaules.

– Ouais, c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Il faut toujours un pote taré qui ait une fascination bizarre pour les ponts et qui rêve de s'en jeter alors qu'il n'a aucune raison valable de vouloir mourir et qu'il a une vie parfaite. Ouais, ouais, une vie parfaite parce que ton petit copain c'est un don du ciel alors le lâche pas.

– Et il faut toujours une pote tarée qui ait une fascination bizarre pour les religions et les sciences occultes.

– Hé!

Loki rit doucement. Darcy lui donne un petit coup. Silence.

– Darcy.

– Yep.

– Merci. Je... Je ne le lâcherais pas.

Cher Journal, pour rien au monde.

Darcy laisse tomber tous les trucs qu'elle tenait en main et peut-être bien qu'un crayon roule, roule, roule sur le bitume, roule, roule, roule.

Et puis, il tombe, tombe, tombe.

Il tombe dans l'eau sombre, froide. Il coule, coule, coule.

Et Darcy te serre, te serre, te serre, tout contre soi. Et elle dit: je suis si heureuse pour toi.

Et Loki dit: Darcy.

– Oui?

– Je ne le lâcherais pas… Mais…

– Oui?

– Non, rien.

Loki dit: rien. Il dit: rien. Parce qu'il sait que Darcy a toujours réponse à toutes les questions. Et parce qu'il sait que c'est une réponse qu'il ne veut pas entendre.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais si lui me lâche?_

_Alors t'auras une raison, tiens._

* * *

Mais tu vois, tu vois, c'était l'histoire pas trop démentielle (pour le moment parce que c'était pas encore la vie, non) de comment ils apprenaient la vie, une histoire de pinceaux et de déclarations décalées et enflammées avec des sourires et de coups de fils passés à deux heures du matin, des amours de jeunesse et le café et des erreurs passées et même peut-être un jour ça aura un air de déjà-vu, parce que c'était pas encore la vie et puis, avoir le blues en te baladant le long des trottoirs, ça sera pour une autre fois.

Mais pour le moment t'as peut-être un peu (beaucoup) l'impression de pouvoir toucher le ciel, et tu oublies tout parce que tu as l'impression que demain est à toi. A vous.

Aujourd'hui, les rayons du soleil t'aveuglent. Oui. Le soleil brille.

_Ton_ soleil.

* * *

_A suivre._


	18. Chapitre 17

**Note:** Fun fact: Il y a plus d'un an, j'ai vu Avengers pour la première fois. Et je me suis dit "j'écrirais jamais pour ce fandom, pas possible".

Cette fanfiction a plus de cent reviews et j'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vous me rendez heureuse. Merci, merci, merci, merci.

Aussi: je conseille d'écouter Don't Fear The Reaper de Blüe Öyster Cult durant la lecture (dis merci, c'pas tous les jours qu'on découvre un groupe appelé "le culte de la huître bleue", quoi).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-sept**

_**Thunder, thunder**_

* * *

Vous avez dit Printemps? La pluie tombe. Humeur générale: déception. Humeur générale: désespoir. Humeur générale: déprime.

Et tout ça, tout ça, à cause de toi. Cher Printemps, comme tu les déçois. Désillusion. Réveille-toi. Tu t'attendais à autre chose. Ce qu'il faut retenir: le pire est à prévoir. Et peut-être bien que ouais, finalement, ta décision déçoit. Et même toutes les conneries que tu fais.

Mais baisseras-tu juste les bras ou est-ce que tu vas avancer tant qu'il y a de la place pour tes pas, peu importe la direction?

Cher Journal, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?

* * *

Et la nuit est jeune, tu sais.

– Vous sortez, ce soir? demande Darcy.

– Ils sortent tous les soirs, dit Clint.

– Clint, tais-toi, lance Darcy. Alors, Loki, vous sortez?

– Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

– Oh que si, c'est mes affaires. Sans moi, vous seriez jamais ensemble. Alors, vous sortez?

Cher Journal, ce n'était qu'une façon de parler.

– Peut-être..., marmonne évasivement Loki.

Cher Journal, pas _peut-être _mais _j'espère_.

– Il va pleuvoir, en tout cas. Un bon gros orage.

– Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, Clint? Ils n'ont pas forcément à aller dehors, ils peuvent avoir d'autres... activités prévues...

– Tais-toi, Darcy, tais-toi.

Cher Journal, j'ai vraiment pas besoin d'images mentales.

Loki se met à ricaner. Il échange un regard sadique avec Darcy.

Cher Journal, c'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir traumatiser Clint.

Loki prend une grande inspiration et pousse un gémissement exagéré:

– Ah, ah, _ah_... oui, Tonyyy, vas-yyyy... Ouiii...

Clint se met à crier et se bouche les oreilles. Il fait: non, non, non.

– Wow. Putain, j'espère que c'était une avant-première de notre soirée.

Loki se retourne tellement vite qu'il se fait mal au cou.

Tony l'observe avec un grand sourire.

Et bientôt ils disparaissent alors que Clint a toujours les yeux fermés et les oreilles bouchées et il continue à répéter: non, non, non. Darcy finit par craquer et lui en colle une pour qu'il se taise.

* * *

Il y avait du soleil, puis des nuages et soudain, tu marches dans la rue et il se met à pleuvoir.

Il fait chaud. Le ciel est gris, gris, gris foncé. Et Tony jure. Il se tourne vers Loki avec une mine triste.

– Si je pouvais, je changerais la météo pour toi.

Et il se met à pleuvoir plus fort.

– Tony... C'est rien qu'un peu d'eau.

Le tonnerre gronde.

– Un peu, tu parles... Mais il pleut tout le temps, à chaque fois, ça gâche tous mes plans avec toi...

Et il pleut encore plus, comme si c'était possible.

– Et voilà à quoi ressemble un jeudi de mai à vingt-deux heures...

– Quand est-ce que je t'ai dit ça, encore?

– Je t'entends me le dire tous les jours dans ma tête.

– C'est... embarrassant.

Il pleut à verse. Tu l'entends à peine parler, tellement il pleut fort.

Il y a un éclair et Tony tressaillit.

– On rentre?

– Tony Stark aurait-il peur de la foudre? Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être très impressionné la dernière fois qu'il y avait un orage.

Vous êtes tous les deux ruisselants. L'eau coule sur tes joues, sur ton visage.

– Rigole pas, murmure Tony. Et puis la dernière fois, on était pas encore ensemble et t'aurais trouvé ça ridicule et pathétique que je sois effrayé par quelques éclairs.

_Et alors t'aurais pas voulu de moi. _

Cher Journal, il n'avait jamais plu autant.

Loki prend doucement la main de Tony dans la sienne.

Et eux, ils marchent lentement, sous, non, ce n'est plus de la pluie, c'est une véritable averse.

– Toi, ça te fait pas un peu peur?

Loki hausse les épaules

– Ma maman... ma mère, ma mère adoptive avait une passion étrange. Elle adorait les orages. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a appelé mon frère Thor... Le Dieu du tonnerre. Et quand le temps était comme cela, on s'asseyait près de la fenêtre ouverte et on regardait…

Cher Journal, j'adore l'écouter parler de ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Ils marchent sous la pluie qui, peu à peu, se calme. A nouveau, la foudre. Et à nouveau, tu tressaillis. D'un ton mesquin, Loki dit:

– N'aie pas peur, la foudre ne te fera pas de mal.

Tony sourit. Il jette un œil méfiant au ciel.

– Comment tu peux en être si sûr?

Et fièrement, Loki dit: mon frère est le Dieu du tonnerre.

* * *

Vous arrivez chez toi. Il y a de l'eau partout. Tu frissonnes.

Loki retire sa veste. Il s'arrête. Il se met à sourire. Tony est derrière lui, il enlève ses chaussures.

De l'eau partout par terre. Tony enlève aussi sa veste. Il se tourne vers Loki au moment où celui-ci croise les bras et retire son t-shirt par-dessus la tête.

Et Tony Stark le regarde.

– Tout va bien, Tony? Tu as l'air… choqué.

Et Tony dit juste: tu enlèves ton t-shirt comme une fille.

Loki pousse un cri indigné.

– Je rigolais, je rigolais… Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Les doigts de Loki s'égarent sur ton torse. Ils déboutonnent sa chemise.

Un premier bouton. Un deuxième bouton. Et trois, et quatre. Cinq, six, sept. Tony répète: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Et toi, tu chuchotes: de quoi ça a l'air?

Loki fait glisser la chemise. Les épaules de Tony, elles sont dénudées.

Loki a le souffle coupé. Il le dévore des yeux. Il dit: je.

– Quoi?

Loki secoue la tête d'un air embarrassé. Il dit: non. Il dit: non, tu vas trouver ça bizarre.

– Plus rien de me surprend ces derniers temps. Envoie.

– Oh, mon Dieu, gémit Loki. J'ai envie de te dessiner.

Tony se met à rire. Loki rougit. Tony l'embrasse et murmure:

– Mon artiste préféré.

– Tais-toi. Viens plutôt dans la chambre.

– Pourquoi?

– Je comprends que tu aie envie d'être original pour notre première fois mais je ne crois pas que le faire dans le hall d'entrée soit une bonne idée.

Tony s'étrangle presque. Et Loki le regarde dans les yeux et chuchote, non, grogne:

– Prends-moi. Brise-moi. Casse-moi en deux.

Et Loki prend les mains de Tony et les pose sur ses hanches et Tony perd la tête et soudain l'instant d'après ils se retrouvent dans la chambre et Tony presse Loki contre le matelas.

Tony, il est fasciné par sa bouche. Il veut la satisfaire, cette bouche. L'entendre gémir et supplier. Les corps qui se touchent. Les vêtements qui s'empilent en tas au pied du lit parce que forcément, faut les enlever, ils sont mouillés, tu risques de tomber malade, sinon.

Tony murmure: doucement, chéri. Il murmure: doucement, chéri, tu vas trop vite.

Et Loki lui dit: comment est-ce que tu me veux?

Et Tony Stark, qu'est-ce qu'il y peut, de toute façon?

Tony parcourt chaque millimètre de ta peau. Tony descend, descend, descend.

Aux oreilles de Loki parvient soudain un rire. Loki grogne. Il demande: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tony Stark est mort de rire.

– Tony!

Tony Stark ne va pas tarder à être mort tout court s'il continue, histoire de te tenir au courant.

Tony dit: tu as de la peinture bleue sur les cuisses.

– Cesse de rir…

Loki s'interrompt, pousse un soupire qui se transforme en gémissement parce que tes lèvres et tes mains et tes doigts et ta langue et puis toi, bordel.

Et toi aussi, tu perds la tête.

– Ça va, là?

Tony ne se tait pas. Jamais. Gémit, murmure, chuchote, parle à l'oreille de Loki. Sa respiration contre sa peau. Tony murmure: sois pas nerveux. Tony murmure: tiens ma main. Tony murmure: si tu veux.

_Si tu veux._

Et il attrape ta main.

Le dos de Loki s'arque lorsque Tony le pénètre.

_Et la pluie continuait à tomber dehors._

Les mains de Loki se déplacent sur ton dos. Ta langue trace des formes que t'aimerais être des dessins érotiques sur son cou pâle.

_Et puis, ta bouche, elle avait la forme de la lettre O._

_Comme Orgasme. _

Et puis, quand tu viens, c'est avec un soupire (_qui ressemble à ton nom_?)

Et puis, tu continues à l'embrasser même si les draps sont trempés de sueur, souillés de semence, humides d'eau de pluie. Tu continues à embrasser sa mâchoire et ses lèvres et ses joues et lui jurer qu'il est la meilleure chose qui t'es jamais arrivée.

_Mais les gens disent toujours plein de conneries quand ils viennent de baiser, hein? _

Et la pluie ne s'est toujours pas arrêtée. Et puis, Tony demande:

– C'est quoi, ce truc?

Tony tient dans sa main un petit objet.

La main de Loki vole immédiatement à son poignet nu. Il a l'air paniqué. Il prend le bracelet que Tony lui tend.

– C'est Darcy qui me l'a offert.

Loki a une mine peinée.

– Elle me l'avait fabriqué… elle me l'a offert après notre retour de Moscou. Regarde. Il est cassé maintenant.

– On peut le réparer.

Loki hoche doucement la tête.

– C'est quoi, exactement?

– Un petit cadenas… Un petit cadenas en forme de cœur.

Et soudain Tony se met à sourire comme un fou.

_T'as pas encore la serrure mais t'as la clé._

* * *

– Deux cafés. A emporter.

Il est six heures du matin, juste au cas où. Tony attend sa commande.

– On dirait que quelqu'un s'est envoyé en l'air, hier soir, dit une voix derrière lui.

– Ouais; plutôt deux fois qu'une et c'était pas toi, œil de faucon.

Clint pousse un grognement.

Cher Journal, il y a des jours où j'oublie qu'il est bon au tac-au-tac.

Tony se retourne et s'appuie contre le comptoir en souriant. Il n'y a personne excepté eux.

– J'arriverais jamais à me faire à vous deux.

Tony hausse les sourcils. Ouvre la bouche. Clint le coupe:

– Ne me dis rien, je veux pas savoir; Tu vas me sortir quelque chose comme 'il est incroyablement souple' et je vais plus pouvoir le regarder en face.

– Tu l'as devinée comment, celle-là?

Clint se prend la tête entre les mains. Tony récupère sa commande.

– On se voit plus tard.

* * *

Tony se glisse à côté de lui. Il pose des baisers sur les quelques centimètres de peau nue et chaude qui dépassent des couvertures.

Et les draps sont froissés.

– Il est quelle heure?

– Sept heures.

Loki s'étire.

– Je t'ai pas fait mal, au moins?

– Non.

– Toi, par contre…

La main de Tony effleure les lèvres de Loki.

– Avec tes vilaines petites dents, là, t'as vu ce que tu m'as fait?

Tony exhibe son épaule qui porte une légère trace de morsure. Loki lui sourit vicieusement. Il se met à mordiller un de tes doigts.

– Tu vas me rendre dingue.

_Moi plus vite que toi. On fait la course? Attends un peu, tu vas voir. Je te jure, essaye un peu de m'échapper. _

– Tony… Depuis quand t'es débout?

– Longtemps.

Loki se tourne sur le côté. Il sourit à Tony.

Tony, il dit: pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Loki hausse les épaules.

Et Tony réalise que Loki le regarde d'une drôle de manière.

Tony dit: serais-je l'un des seuls meilleurs coups de ta vie?

– Bien qu'assez véridique, 'meilleur' n'est pas vraiment nécessaire dans la phrase.

Traitement de données. Tony le regarde. Processus en cours. Il dit: oh. Processus terminé. Il se penche, il embrasse le front de Loki. Il se répète; il dit: oh, chéri.

Loki étouffe un rire et enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures.

Cher Journal, c'était juste toi et moi.

* * *

Loki entre dans le local. Il est désert. Ce qui est étonnant vu qu'il est onze heures. Il entend des pas derrière lui.

– Bonjour, Darcy.

Elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Elle dit:

– On devait avoir studio mais ça a été annulé.

Aussi: annulé pour la quatrième fois de la semaine.

Elle se met à tourner autour de lui. Elle l'observe.

– Le bracelet. Celui que je t'ai donné. Tu ne le portes pas.

Loki touche son poignet. Il fouille dans sa poche. Il en sort le petit bracelet cassé.

– Désolé. Il s'est détaché hier.

– Ouais. C'est la chemise de Tony, ça?

Darcy s'approche plus près. Loki recule. Darcy tire le foulard que Loki porte d'un coup sec, révélant une marque. Un suçon bien visible. Vous savez.

– Un foulard, t'es sérieux, c'est vieux comme le monde, ça! Bref, je me disais aussi que t'avais la tête de quelqu'un qui a pris son pied toute la nuit au plumard.

Loki écarquille les yeux. Porte la main à son cou. Lui arrache le foulard des mains. Il va poser ses affaires sur la table.

Cher Journal, on ne peut rien cacher à Darcy.

– Tu vas rien me dire.

Loki secoue la tête en souriant.

– Je suis vexée.

Et Loki se met à rire.

– C'est pas contre toi.

– Je sais. Je rigolais.

Cher Journal, c'était magique.

Il y a un moment de calme puis:

– N'empêche que vous étiez tellement frustrés depuis au moins octobre que vous avez baisé si fort qu'il a réussi à t'arracher ton bracelet, quoi.

Sa remarque raisonne dans le local d'art. Loki se prend la tête entre les mains.

Cher Journal, mais Darcy reste Darcy (et heureusement d'ailleurs).

* * *

– Tony.

– Oui?

– Qu'est-ce que t'as fait hier?

Evidemment que Darcy vient le taquiner. Avec un grand sourire idiot. Et Tony lui répond, avec le même sourire.

– On a fait de l'astronomie.

Darcy lui donne un coup. Tony proteste:

– C'est vrai!

– Tony!

Et Tony sourit encore plus.

– Je te jure! Je l'ai amené au septième ciel et je lui ai fait voir des étoiles.

– TU SORS!

* * *

Darcy arrive en retard en cours. Le professeur lance une gomme sur elle. Elle se la prend en plein dans la figure. Le professeur pousse un cri de victoire. Il dit: ton excuse?

– J'ai eu quelques soucis ce matin.

Quand Loki demande quoi, elle dit: va expliquer à un flic pourquoi tu te balade avec des dessins de personnes nues, des produits hautement toxiques et des cutters dans ton sac, toi.

Cher Journal, je n'ai pas envie de savoir.

– Darcy, c'est quoi ce gobelet? demande le professeur.

– Ouais, non, en fait comme j'étais de toute manière en retard, je me suis dit autant m'arrêter pour un peu de café.

– Lewis, tu m'exaspères.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Darcy est hystérique parce que devant elle, il y a deux gobelets en plastique remplis d'un liquide foncé et elle ne sait plus lequel des deux est le café.

– Darcy, pourquoi ne pas aller chercher un autre café?

– J'ai payé celui-là trois dollars!

Elle grimace. Elle dit: tant pis. Elle dit: j'en prends un au hasard.

– Et si c'est de l'eau sale? dit Loki en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Le professeur se joint à eux. Il essaye de rassurer Darcy en disant:

– Pas de panique. Tu sais, l'autre jour, j'ai bu de la térébenthine sans faire exprès, alors...

Cher Journal, je crois que la fac d'art rend immortel et con à la fois.

* * *

Ils se réveillent l'un à côté de l'autre. Loki est le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il attend. Son cœur bat très fort. Et finalement, Tony ouvre lui aussi les yeux et il voit Loki et il inspire trop d'air d'un coup. Il se met à secouer la tête.

Tony lui dit: t'es pas humain.

Et Loki lui dit: je sais. Il imite la voix de Tony et il dit: je suis un ange.

Tony roule les yeux au ciel.

Cher Journal, ça va me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je le sens.

Tony dit: alors tout s'explique.

Et Loki demande pourquoi et Tony lui murmure tout, tout bas: chaque jour, à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai le coup de foudre comme pour la première fois.

* * *

_A suivre._


	19. Chapitre 18

**Note:** Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews etc, vous êtes _merveilleux_! Cette fanfiction va bientôt toucher à sa fin (deux chapitres + un épilogue) mais n'ayez crainte, j'ai confirmé une suite qui s'appellera _**Sidewalk Blues**_ (où l'on retrouve les personnages dix ans après TCEAQ). Le publication de celle-ci débutera vers août.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-huit**

_**Mercure**_

* * *

Le printemps se travestit en automne en plus de se croire éternel. Fais gaffe, quand même. On compte plus: les vies perdues. On compte plus: les âmes éventrées. On compte plus: les cœurs empalés.

Sale imposteur intemporel. Mais t'inquiète pas. Tout se paye. C'est souvent ceux qui sont comme toi qui se cassent la gueule. Ou qui se font casser la gueule. A voir.

Cher Journal, il va pas aimer.

* * *

Tony passe devant le café et voit Loki assis à l'intérieur à travers la vitre et puis il fait demi-tour mais Loki l'aperçoit et il se précipite dehors et.

Et.

Et.

Et merde.

Grillé.

Tony hésite deux secondes puis se tourne vers Loki avec un sourire qui se veut innocent. Un sourire qui n'a pas grand-chose d'innocent parce qu'il a la joue enflée et du sang partout et quel carnage. Loki porte la main à sa bouche.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? crie presque Loki.

Cher Journal, rien que pour voir son regard inquiet, ça valait la peine.

– Ri... Rien... Je... Je suis...

Loki attrape Tony par les épaules. D'une voix douce, il dit:

– Si tu me dis que tu es tombé dans les escaliers, _je te réarrange le portait_. Et crois-moi, vu l'allure que tu as déjà, tu n'en a pas besoin. Honnêtement, ça me ferait assez mal de te défigurer plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Maintenant dis-moi: avec qui t'as été te battre?

Tony évite son regard.

– Tony.

Tony secoue la tête.

– _Tony_. Dis-moi.

– J'ai peut-être... peut-être... J'ai frappé Bruce.

– Pourquoi?!

– Tu vas pas aimer.

Cher Journal, il va vraiment pas aimer.

– _Pourquoi-as-tu-été-frapper-Bruce?_

Le ton de Loki est menaçant. Et Tony marmonne:

– Parce qu'il t'avait frappé au début de l'année c'est bon je peux y aller maintenant.

Il écarte Loki de son chemin. Il commence à s'éloigner. Il a la tête baissée.

Loki qui hallucine. Loki qui suit Tony.

– Tu es malade?! Tu as perdu la tête?!

Tony ne dit rien. Loki s'arrête. Il ferme les yeux. Il inspire doucement. Il secoue la tête.

– Tony… Tu vas me rendre dingue un jour, je te jure…

Oh, chéri, chéri, _tu n'as pas idée_.

Tu as l'impression que ton cœur va exploser.

_Tu n'as pas idée. _

Puis il se met à marcher à côté de Tony. Il lui attrape la main. Il touche doucement la joue de Tony de ses longs doigts. Et Tony lui sourit et Loki lève les yeux au ciel.

_Et tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ferais pour toi. _

* * *

Il arrive que Tony vienne traîner chez toi. Il te regarde "faire de l'art".

Tony prend la bouteille posée sur la table. La table. _La_ table. Celle que Loki utilise pour manger et peindre et dessiner et travailler. Tony ouvre la bouteille. Il renifle. Il grimace.

– Je reconnais des composantes mortelles à l'odeur.

– Repose ça, veux-tu?

– Tu sais que ces produits sont cancérigènes?

– Vaut mieux peindre avec, alors, répond Loki en ouvrant une bouteille de white spirit.

Sérieusement, ne lisez pas l'étiquette.

– Tu sais que c'est écrit qu'il faut l'utiliser uniquement dans des endroits bien ventilés?

_C'est ça._

– Je me demande comment Thor faisait quand il vivait avec toi, continue Tony. Rien que ta chambre; y'a tellement de papier que si un feu venait à se déclarer, tout le truc brûlerait en moins de deux.

– Tony.

– Quoi.

– Tu traînes trop avec Steve.

– Oh, t'es jaloux? C'est trop mignon.

Loki éclate d'un rire mauvais.

– Le Tony Stark que je connais ne se soucie pas de sa sécurité.

_Parce que là c'est peut-être de __**ta **__sécurité qu'il s'agit?_

– Conneries. Quand toi et moi on vivra ensemble, ça sera chez moi, marmonne Tony.

La bouteille de white spirit échappe des mains de Loki, il essaye de la rattraper, pousse ses affaires, des crayons tombent, des pinceaux roulent de la table et se cassent la gueule sur le sol, la bouteille glisse quand même des mains de Loki, le liquide se répand par terre et la scène est que Loki regarde Tony avec des yeux écarquillés et ses mains encore en l'air devant lui, comme s'il tenait toujours la bouteille en main.

– Vivre ensemble? répète enfin Loki.

Tony sourit devant l'air perdu de Loki.

– C'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment très fort. Tu m'aimes très fort?

– Vivre ensemble? répète Loki.

Tony hoche doucement la tête. Loki demande:

– Tu penses à ce genre de choses?

– Et toi?

Loki ne dit rien et puis il dit:

– J'ai presque fini.

– Tu as dit que t'avais presque fini il y a deux heures. Et j'ai soif.

Loki le regarde en clignant des yeux. Tony clarifie:

– Aurais-tu un verre?

Loki a un sourire crispé.

– Tu vas me dire que le seul verre que t'as c'est celui pour la peinture à l'eau?

Loki hoche la tête. Il propose:

– Tu peux boire de ma tasse.

Tony attrape la tasse de Loki. Il avale une gorgée. Il grimace.

– C'est du café glacé?

– Non, non, il était chaud...

– Quand? Il y a deux jours?

– Très drôle.

Puis tu sais un moment passe et puis Tony fait le tour de l'appartement, se balade, vient jouer avec les cheveux de Loki, se balade encore, fait encore le tour, va dans la cuisine et puis il revient et:

– Loki, mais qu'est-ce que tu fouuuuuus..., gémit Tony.

– Quoi?

Le truc c'est que Loki a de la peinture partout sur la table. Loki hausse les épaules.

– J'ai plus de place sur ma palette!

Tony se laisse tomber sur le divan. Il marmonne: pourquoi un artiste?

– Tony! Où est mon crayon?

– Hm?

– Mon crayon.

– Dans ta main, chéri. Si c'est pas dans ta main, dans ta bouche. Si c'est pas dans ta bouche, c'est devant toi. Explique-moi un truc.

Effectivement, le crayon est dans votre main.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois t'expliquer?

– Tu as neuf carnets de croquis vierges. Pourquoi tu ne les remplis pas?

– Tu n'imagine pas la douleur lorsqu'il faut choisir lequel utiliser, marmonne Loki. Tu fouilles mes affaires maintenant?

– Je m'ennuie! Alors ouais, j'ai été me balader dans ta chambre, et alors? Et d'ailleurs ta lampe de chevet marche pas.

– Je sais.

– Tu vas la faire réparer?

– Si tu t'ennuies tellement, tu n'as qu'à la réparer toi.

– Pas de problèmes. T'as un tournevis?

Loki lui tend un couteau à peindre.

– Tu te fous de moi?

Loki a l'air exaspéré.

– J'en ai l'air?

– Bon, ça devrait le faire...

Loki trouve Tony assis sur son lit une heure plus tard à allumer et éteindre la lampe.

– T'as vu, elle est réparée.

– Et moi, j'ai fini, dit Loki avec un sourire.

– Ouais et dehors il fait nuit, tu sais ça?

– J'n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

Tony soupire.

– Allez, viens ici.

Loki traverse la pièce et se met face à lui. Tony pose sa main droite sur la hanche de Loki. Il prend la main de Loki. Il pose un baiser dessus.

– T'as les mains froides.

– Je sais.

Il laisse sa langue goûter à la peau.

– T'as une saveur de crème glacée.

Loki sourit encore plus et Tony chuchote contre sa peau:

– J'ai envie de lécher chaque parcelle de toi.

– Continue…, soupire Loki.

– Ma langue. Partout. Sur toi.

Tu halète.

– Partout? demande Loki d'une voix rauque.

Et t'es à bout de souffle, probablement.

– _Partout_, grogne Tony.

– Et quand comptes-tu…?

– Maintenant! crie Tony en attirant Loki contre soi.

Loki pousse un hurlement et puis il se retrouve sur le dos sur le lit et avec Tony qui lui _arrache_ presque ses vêtements

Et un peu plus tard, lorsque la tête de Tony est entre tes cuisses et tes yeux qui roulent en arrière et chéri, tu transpires, (et Tony qui sait respecter ses engagements (apparemment, visiblement)) ses mains qui tiennent (fermement) tes fesses et il enfonce sa langue en toi et là (probablement) tu cries, tu gémis, aussi, ton torse se soulève, respiration saccadée.

_Tu le dévorerais._

* * *

Il y a un long silence et Darcy fixe un point invisible sur le mur face à elle et puis elle finit par dire:

– Tu vois, Steve, l'imagination, c'est pouvoir trouver des moyens de se faire passer pour mort pour éviter de payer le loyer.

– Quoi?

– Non, rien.

Et puis Tony et Loki se montrent. Tony _et_ Loki. Tony-et-Loki.

Comme a dit Darcy: c'est plus Tony ou Loki c'est Tony-et-Loki c'est un mot composé maintenant je te jure je vais les appeler ils vont le rajouter dans le dictionnaire tu vas voir tu m'écoutes hé dis.

En guise de bonjour, Tony fait:

– C'est quoi cette tenue? Un t-shirt vert, une chemise rouge, une jupe bleue, des collants orange... Darcy, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

– Mais non, tu comprends pas, les tâches de peinture sont assorties! Regarde, là j'ai du jaune, là, là et là.

Loki ouvre la bouche et la referme et vraiment, personne ne sait plus quoi dire à force. Le silence finit par devenir insupportable et Natasha lance:

– Hé, ça vous dirait pas de manger chinois ce soir?

Tony dit: pas question.

– Mais Tony, t'adores ça.

– Bon, déjà, hein, j'adore que quatre choses: Loki, la baise, la pizza et Loki.

– Excuse-moi, tu me mets au même niveau qu'une pizza? s'offusque Loki.

– Je te ferais savoir que t'apparais deux fois dans le classement, ça te suffit pas?

Darcy dit: Tony.

– Quoi?

– Si tu devais choisir entre la pizza et Loki...?

– Je peux pas avoir les deux?

Darcy secoue la tête.

– Allez quoi, Loki sur une pizza? Non?

Clint dit: je mangerais plus jamais de pizzas de ma vie. Puis: Tony je te hais.

– Non. Et puis pourquoi tu veux pas? Vous sortez encore ce soir ou quoi? Vous allez faire quo…

– Pourquoi est-ce que te mêles toujours de ce qu'on fait?! s'exclame soudain Loki.

Tout le monde se tait soudain.

Darcy essaye de dire: je.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois _toujours_ mettre ton nez partout, Darcy?

Darcy essaye de dire: je. (bis)

– Loki, elle ne faisait que…

– Non, laisse-moi parler! Pourquoi toujours intervenir dans notre vie privée? Insister sur chaque détail? C'est parce que ta vie à toi est si minable et triste que tu cherches à...

Cher Journal, langue d'argent avait encore frappé.

Et Tony qui essaye de te calmer mais toi tu veux pas et Tony qui te tient l'épaule, la main, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, arrête, arrête, elle voulait pas, sérieux, Loki, Loki, Loki et puis tout le monde qui parle en même temps et:

– _Pourquoi tu te mêles toujours de tout?!_ hurle Loki.

Darcy le regarde, grands yeux ouverts. Loki semble enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire.

Cher Journal, je te jure, si elle se met à pleurer...

– Vous vous rendez pas compte, murmure enfin Darcy. Vous êtes tellement pareils mais tellement différents... Vous savez, si quelqu'un vous tient pas ensemble, vous allez tomber en morceaux... Vous écrouler, vous effondrer. Et puis, vous détruire l'un l'autre. Vous vous rendez pas compte. Et j'ai juste peur pour vous... Regarde-toi, tu es tellement heureux et puis toi aussi et...

Cher Journal, j'aurais aimé que ce soit vrai (faux).

Le visage de Loki se radoucit.

– Je te jure, Loki, ça part d'une bonne attention... Je te promets... Je m'excuse...

Tony dit: Darcy. Tony dit: si un jour on veut des gosses on va t'adopter toi.

Tony s'en prend une.

Au final, ça se termine toujours bien, au fond.

(ou pas.)

* * *

Un soir.

– D'ailleurs, Tony…

Loki fouille dans sa poche. Il en sort une clé. La tend à Tony. Tony, il demande:

– C'est quoi?

– La clé de mon appartement.

Tony l'observe. Et puis il part dans un fou rire.

Loki fronce les sourcils. Il demande: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tony a les larmes aux yeux.

- T'aurais dû me la donner quand ton frère vivait encore avec toi, espèce d'imbécile!

Et bon, Loki ouvre la bouche et puis se met à rire aussi.

– Non. Attends. Non. Je me serais jamais retrouvé à dormir dans ton lit, sinon.

– Je le savais que ça t'avais plu! C'est un fantasme bizarre à toi?

_Non. Non. C'est toutes les choses que tu m'as avouées. Tes obsessions stupides. Ton envie de savoir à quoi ressemble chaque seconde d'une vie. _

* * *

Le professeur passe devant Darcy et son dessin. Il dit:

– Ah non, non, non, ça va pas du tout, ça. Corrige ce truc là, c'est tout bonnement ignoble.

Elle hausse un sourcil. Le professeur s'éloigne.

Il repasse dix minutes plus tard.

– Ah, tu vois, c'est beaucoup mieux maintenant que c'est corrigé.

Et puis il disparaît à nouveau et Darcy fixe Loki en grimaçant.

– Mais foutage de gueule…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Et Darcy dit: j'ai rien corrigé du tout.

* * *

Il est une heure du matin. Loki se retourne en grognant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande Tony.

Vous vous sentez toujours inspiré lorsque vous êtes confortablement installés dans votre lit. Rectification: celui de votre copain.

Problèmes d'artiste. Tony lui tient fermement la taille pour l'empêcher de se lever pour aller dessiner.

Et puis, tu sais.

Vous vous réveillez le lendemain avec de la colle dans les cheveux.

C'est un autre problème.

Et le plus tragique, c'est que quand vous vous réveillez le jour d'après le lendemain, vous avez toujours de la colle dans les cheveux. Et voilà encore un problème. Et avec des cernes, que tu te réveilles. C'est un matin où Tony pose ses lèvres sur les tiennes en guise de bonjour.

– Tony... Comment tu peux m'embrasser? Je dois avoir une tête horrible...

L'expression du visage de Tony change radicalement. Il se met à bégayer:

– Comment tu peux dire ça? Mais comment tu peux dire ça? _Comment_?

– J'ai des cernes et de la colle dans les cheveux, Tony.

Tony secoue la tête complètement paniqué.

– Non... Non... Mais est-ce que tu ne te rends pas compte que t'es... mais tu ne comprends pas... je...

– Explique-moi ce que je ne comprends pas.

– Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

– Pourquoi?

– Parce que si je dois réellement t'expliquer le pourquoi, le comment et le à quel point de ce que je ressens pour toi,... je... je pourrais pas m'empêcher de pleurer, putain, d'accord, me demande plus rien là, oh bordel, pardon mais c'est vrai, oh merde.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir? _

Cher Journal, c'est un jeu tellement dangereux qu'on jouait là.

* * *

Le professeur entre dans le local.

– Les enfants!

Une vingtaine d'étudiants sur les nerfs se tournent vers lui.

– Je vous ai apporté des biscuits!

Il secoue un paquet de cookies devant tout le monde.

Cher Journal, je jure qu'à ce moment-là, tout le monde est devenu très violent.

Darcy parvient à s'approprier le paquet. Elle menace de tester la toxicité des produits qui trainent dans le local sur quiconque tenterait de s'emparer de ses biscuits. On va voir si les avertissements sur les étiquettes disent vrai, tu vois.

* * *

Loki est allongé sur Tony et il lui embrasse le cou. Et Tony lui dit:

– Tu es… oh, putain, t'es vraiment incroyable.

Loki relève la tête, paupières semi-closes.

– Arrête de me lancer des compliments comme ça. Je ne suis pas aussi incroyable que tu le pen…

Tony pose un doigt sur les lèvres de Loki. Il l'attire doucement plus près de soi. Contre la bouche de Loki, il chuchote:

– Tu me terrifies.

– Merci, Tony,...

– Non, tu comprends pas... Tu comprends pas... Tu me terrifies parce que je suis incapable de voir tes défauts.

Loki ne répond pas.

Tony soupire. Il dit:

– Loki... Est-ce que je peux t'aimer?

Et Loki dit juste: non.

– Pourquoi? murmure Tony.

– Parce que tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un tant que tu es amoureux d'une autre personne.

– Attends, tu insinues que je te trompe ou quoi?! Il n'y a que toi. Depuis des jours, des mois, que toi, seulement toi,...

– Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, Tony. Tu es amoureux de la personne que tu penses que je suis. Tu es amoureux du fantasme que tu te fais de moi.

Cher Journal, c'est peut-être vrai, au fond, on sait pas.

T'as un goût amer sur la langue.

Loki embrasse sa joue. Tony demande:

– Bon, supposons. Et comment je fais pour passer de ce fantasme à toi?

Loki rit doucement.

– Moi? On ne m'aime pas.

Cher Journal, c'est des trucs qui ne changent pas.

Et Loki embrasse la joue de Tony. Et Tony, il proteste:

– Mais je veux.

_Laisse-moi, laisse-moi, laisse-moi. Oh, bordel, mais comment tu peux dire ça?_

– On ne peut pas tout avoir, Tony.

– Mais j'ai _tout _parce que je t'ai _toi_.

Loki pose sa tête sur le torse de Tony et soupire. Il entend boum-boum-boum-boum-boum. Le cœur de Tony qui bat un peu trop fort (peut-être).

Dans le silence de la chambre, la voix de Tony qui demande: et toi?

Sous-titres: est-ce que tu veux être aimé, n'en as-tu pas besoin?

Mais Loki se tait, il ne dit rien. Il a les yeux fermés. Après, il embrasse à nouveau la joue de Tony. Et puis, il se roule sur le côté, dos à Tony, qui reste allongé, à regarder le plafond.

Au bout de quinze minutes, Tony dit:

– C'est débile! C'est complètement débile. Tu sais quoi, libre à toi de croire tes conneries, mais moi, je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aime. Loki? Hé, Loki, _je t'aime_, tu m'entends?

Et Loki ne répond pas.

Il dort.

* * *

_A suivre._


	20. Chapitre 19

**Note: **Merci pour toutes vos reviews etc., vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir!

Je conseille d'écouter _Little Lion Man _de Mumford & Sons durant la lecture de ce chapitre.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-neuf**

_**Forever never**_

* * *

Le printemps crève de douleur. Remarque: bien fait. Remarque: tu l'as cherché. Remarque: tu l'as bien mérité.

Tout était horrible et d'un autre côté tout allait soudain mieux, savoir que t'allais enfin clamser. Cette dernière touche. Cette fameuse conclusion tant redoutée.

Ça te brûle de l'intérieur. Et de l'extérieur. Et t'as comme un air de déjà-vu mais oublie pas que les zombies et les morts-vivants ça existe pas. Pourtant, t'es certain d'avoir aperçu Été l'autre jour.

Et t'avais eu la peur de ta vie, promis, juré. Tu tremblais de frousse quand le ciel était bleu azur comme ça. Et plus le soleil brillait, plus ton envie de t'enfuir, t'échapper est forte. Pour revenir au sujet: t'étais terrifié. Parce que, espèce de salaud, t'avais peur qu'on t'arrache ces moments.

Cher Journal, c'était comme retour à la case départ mais en mieux.

* * *

Le portable de Loki sonne.

Tu te retournes et tu cherches le portable et tes yeux ont encore du mal à s'ouvrir et tu bailles et enfin tu réussis à mettre la main sur le portable et à appuyer sur une des touches. Une alarme. Sur l'écran, il est affiché, à six heures du matin:

_'6:00 Loki, t'es magnifique.'_

Quinze minutes plus tard.

_'6:15 Loki, t'es merveilleux.'_

Quinze minutes plus tard.

_'6:30 Loki, t'es en retard.'_

Cher Journal, je devrais songer à laisser traîner mon portable sans surveillance plus souvent.

* * *

– Est-ce que tu savais que certaines blessures pouvaient te donner un talent?

Loki se tourne vers Darcy. Elle continue:

– Genre, tu vois, tu vois, un mec a eu une blessure qui a touché le cerveau et il dessine trop bien.

– Les blessures physiques, tu veux dire?

– Ouais, bien sûr.

Cher Journal, je crois qu'on avait oublié que les blessures mentales pouvaient aussi rendre créatif.

– Et où veux-tu en venir?

– Frappe-moi la tête contre la table pour que je puisse réussir mon projet de fin d'année. S'il te plaît.

Cher Journal, cette période n'a épargné personne.

* * *

Loki n'a pas fait la vaisselle depuis un mois. Votre dilemme est: voir Tony est-il plus important que dormir?

L'autre jour (lundi) Tony s'est plaint. Il a dit: je ne te vois plus.

Et Loki, il a répondu: c'est la dernière semaine; considère-toi célibataire jusqu'à samedi.

(Tony c'est une métaphore arrête calme-toi je ne me sépare pas de toi oh mon Dieu bon sang mais calme-toi non tu ne dois pas aller te jeter de l'Empire State Building Tony non stop c'est juste une image non mais Tony c'était une _image_ tu comprends ce qu'est une image Tony sérieusement cesse)

Mercredi.

Le téléphone de Loki sonne. Et Loki, lui, est à demi-couvert de peinture.

Cher Journal, est-ce que c'est lui?

Et quand il voit que c'est Darcy qui dit qu'elle va passer, il se mord la lèvre inférieure et le sourire qu'il avait pendant deux secondes disparaît et c'est pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre Darcy mais c'est surtout qu'il a quelque chose pour Tony (ça s'appelle des sentiments qu'il croit).

Sauf que son téléphone sonne à nouveau un peu plus tard et ça refait: Tony?! dans sa tête et cette fois _c'est_ Tony et Loki décroche et il essaye de prendre un ton ennuyé dans le genre je suis occupé mais non, non, non, ça foire et Tony entend à l'autre bout du fil sa voix (teinte: joie) prononcer son prénom, ouais, la voix toute contente de Loki qui dit: Tony (et qui est juste l'écho de sa tête, en fait).

– _Heureux de m'entendre? _

Tu ris doucement. Et après, bah, après, tu te reprends, bien sûr, parce que histoire de conventions et de dignité et de conneries comme ça, tu vois.

– Je travaille.

– _Mais t'es content de m'entendre._

Et Loki sourit mais Tony le voit pas et il dit: oui.

Il se lève de sa chaise et se laisse tomber sur le divan derrière.

Cher Journal, je sais pas.

– _Comment tu vas, trésor?_

– Pas de surnoms, Tony, s'il te plaît.

– _Oh, allez, pourquoi?!_

_Parce que dans ta putain de cage thoracique, quand tu l'entends dire ces absurdités, c'est comme une putain d'explosion atomique, et si ça continue c'est d'une crise cardiaque que tu vas crever. _– Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles?

– _Parce que j'ai envie de te voir._

– Moi aussi j'ai envie de te voir. Mais je n'ai pas le temps.

Cher Journal, c'était le signe tant attendu, probablement.

– _Tu me manques, _chantonne Tony (un peu trop fort)_. _

Et tu serres le téléphone un peu plus dans ta main. Tu as envie de dire: _tu_ me manques.

Pas "aussi", cependant, pas "aussi". Parce que "aussi" ne veut rien dire. Parce qu'on ne se manque pas de la même manière.

Il y a un silence et tu cherches à dire quelque chose parce que c'est toujours mieux de dire quelque chose que le silence, après tout (faux!)(faux!)(faux!).

Sauf qu'on sonne à la porte. Loki dit: Darcy est là, je dois te laisser.

Et il se lève du divan et va vers la porte alors que Tony lui dit: non, allez, raccroche pas.

Il ouvre la porte.

_(C'était une histoire de portes.)_

Et il se retrouve face à Tony Stark. Tony Stark, téléphone en main, qui sourit.

Et à cet instant-là, à cet instant précis, (t'as poussé une exclamation surprise) aussi con que ça pouvait paraître, (t'as failli t'étouffer un peu) t'as eu des papillons dans le ventre. Ouais. Et t'as eu des frissons, aussi.

– Je suis là. Quels sont tes deux autres souhaits, trésor?

Parce que de toute manière, Tony Stark a dit merde à toutes les règles du monde depuis bien longtemps. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, Loki n'a jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie.

Tony range son téléphone dans sa poche. Loki ne dit toujours rien. Tony tente:

– Ohé?

Et la seconde d'après, Loki lui saute presque dessus et enfouit son visage dans son cou (et tu sentais que tu décollais et merde, c'était parti pour un vol de malade) et ils perdent peut-être bien l'équilibre au fond parce qu'ils se retrouvent par terre à genoux en plein milieu du seuil (Loki est dans son appartement et Tony dans le hall) et Loki le serre contre soi.

– Oh, d'accord, finit par dire Tony, abasourdi.

Il entoure enfin Loki de ses bras. Et Loki, il chuchote:

– Ne me laisse pas.

_Il y avait de l'urgence dans ta voix. _

– Quoi?!

– Ne me laisse pas, répète Loki (et son ton est plus sévère (effrayé? autoritaire?)).

– Mais pourquoi est-ce que je…

– Ne me laisse jamais.

Et il te secoue légèrement.

– Je…

– _JAMAIS! _hurle brusquement Loki.

Et instantanément, tu as peur (parce que t'as pas rêvé, non, non, il a hurlé ça avec voix cassée et rage et peut-être même tristesse t'en sais trop rien mais ça te terrifie).

Evidemment Tony sursaute et il est tout dérouté et confus et estomaqué et stupéfait et je dirais même renversé. Et Tony finit par dire:

– Un jour je te lâcherais.

Et tout s'arrête. Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde.

Et Tony te sent tressauter violemment dans ses bras.

Et Tony se met à sourire et il dit:

– Mais ça, ça sera parce qu'il est possible qu'on meurt l'un avant l'autre et je m'en excuse d'avance. Sinon, non, pas question que j'te lâche.

Et là, en fait, tout a dégénéré. Un peu.

Loki éclate en sanglots.

Tony met deux secondes à capter. Et puis, il s'exclame:

– Non, attends! _Attends!_

Trop tard.

– Non, non, non, non, _non!_ Pleure pas, _pleure pas_, je disais ça juste comme ça je te lâcherais jamais je te le jure sur ce que tu veux mais arrête de pleurer, non, stop, chut, pleure pas, _s'il te plaît!_

Et Loki gémit: t'es vraiment un imbécile.

– Oui, d'accord, le plus gros imbécile de l'univers si tu veux mais arrête pitié, pleure pas, pleure pas, chut, pardon…

Et Loki gémit encore des trucs incompréhensibles et Tony s'excuse et ils parlent tous les deux en même temps et ne s'entendent et puis éventuellement Loki entend Tony lui dire: les anges ne pleurent pas et Loki se met à _brailler_.

Tony continue ses excuses et attend le temps qu'il faut (seize minutes) pour que Loki se calme.

Et puis finalement Loki relève la tête et il essaye de dire quelque chose mais il hoquète et Tony ne comprend rien.

Alors Tony secoue la tête. Il se lève. Il aide Loki à se relever. Ils entrent tous les deux dans l'appartement. La porte se referme.

(Darcy, elle, n'est pas venue.

Elle sut directement qu'elle avait mieux à faire quand, sur son chemin, elle fut dépassée par un Tony Stark hors d'haleine courant (aussi vite que possible) (et en train de chantonner "tu me manques" dans le téléphone collé contre son oreille) vers l'appartement de Loki.)

Cher Journal, j'ai tout et rien compris à la fois.

* * *

Nous sommes vendredi. Demain c'est fini. Vous présentez votre projet final aujourd'hui. Vous savez. Un truc que vous avez passé quatre mois à construire et qui tiendra que quatre heures. C'est pas grave; la présentation, elle, dure dix minutes.

Cher Journal, Dieu haït viscéralement les étudiants en art.

Il est six heures du matin et Loki est dans le local d'art. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas. C'est Darcy. Elle hurle:

– _SALE CON!_

Cher Journal, je suppose qu'on ressent tous à un moment ou un autre le besoin d'exprimer nos sentiments les plus sincères et profonds.

Darcy fait un pas en avant. Darcy regarde par terre. Darcy contourne prudemment une poubelle renversée et le tas d'ordures qui va avec posés en plein milieu du local parce qu'en art on n'est jamais trop sûr si c'est des déchets ou le projet de quelqu'un.

Loki finit par dire:

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?

– Il a insisté pour que je lui envoie un mail pour un feedback... Je l'ai fait il y a une semaine et il n'a répondu que hier soir... J'ai bossé toute la nuit... Tu sais comment c'est: on s'arrête pas tant qu'on commence pas à halluciner ou que tes yeux commencent à saigner. Et puis on s'écroule.

Et Loki, il hoche la tête. Vous vous comprenez, quand vous-même vous bossez comme ça depuis deux mois.

– J'peux voir ton truc?

Et quand Loki lui montre elle le fixe avec sérieux et dit:

– Tu vois, Loki, en rentrant dans ce local j'avais encore un peu confiance en mon projet. Mais là tu viens de tout anéantir.

* * *

– Loki?

– Oui?

– Tu vois le mec là-bas?

– Celui qui est allongé par terre?

– Ouais. Il est en photographie. Et son ordi s'est crashé hier et il a perdu toutes ses photos.

Cher Journal, j'crois que j'en peux plus.

Bon.

* * *

Le professeur débarque dans le local. Il jette un coup d'œil général. Il dit: il y a des gens avec des mains propres ici ou bien.

Tout le monde se regarde (air perplexe) (puis gêné) et puis tout le monde se met à cacher ses mains dans les manches de son pull ou dans ses poches ou derrière son dos ou sous la table.

Et puis, le prof s'assied. Avec un grand sourire sadique. Il est huit heures.

– Bien, on va pouvoir commencer le massacre.

Et c'est Darcy qui passe en premier.

Le professeur sort son portable aussitôt que Darcy ouvre la bouche Si vous étiez assis à côté de lui, vous verriez qu'il envoie des messages. _Bip bip bip bip bip. _

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur s'excuse et sort pour répondre à un appel.

A la fin, il dit juste: c'est terrible. Et Darcy on dirait qu'elle va pleurer.

Cher Journal, jusqu'à la fin.

– Bon, je déconnais, arrête de tirer cette tête. J'te mets A. Maintenant barre-toi.

Long silence. Darcy finit par dire lentement:

– Vous avez fumé?

– Un peu mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Allez, du balais, Lewis. Suivaaaaaant. Oui, toi, là, viens. Ah, je me sens d'humeur à faire pleurer de l'étudiant.

Ce que vous cherchez à dire est probablement: heu.

Cher Journal, jusqu'à la toute fin.

* * *

Le professeur boit une gorgée de café et puis il rajoute du sucre dans son gobelet.

Et puis il mélange le tout avec le bout d'un pinceau parce qu'il ne trouve pas de cuillère.

Le professeur dit: as-tu une explication métaphorique quant à l'utilisation du violet lie de vin dans cette peinture?

– Parce que… c'est joli.

Suivant.

– C'est une interprétation... intéressante... C'est intentionnel, ça?

– Bah oui...

– C'est assez ambigu tout de même... Tu surestimes ton public.

Le public, lui, se tait. Vous savez, le prochain qui passe, tout le monde va commenter et applaudir.

Ou en fait le public se tait parce qu'ils dorment tous parce qu'ils ont tous bossé pendant trois jours sans fermer l'œil mais c'est juste un détail.

Suivant.

– Oh, oooh, ooooh... Oh. Je sais pas si c'est un style ou si tu sais tout simplement pas dessiner. Un titre à ton truc, peut-être?

– Oui mais non.

Suivant.

– C'est un autoportrait ça?

Le danger de l'autoportrait est que deux heures plus tard, cela tourne en une psychanalyse.

– On dirait pas du tout toi mais c'est tellement toi...

Cher Journal, en résumé, ce fut une longue journée pour tout le monde.

* * *

Actualisation de la liste des priorités de Tony Stark. Le top 3 de la liste est actuellement le suivant.

Le numéro 3 de la liste des priorités de Tony Stark est. Erreur 127. Classé privé. Un mot de passe est nécessaire pour avoir accès à cette donnée. Erreur 127. Erreur 127.

Le numéro 2 de la liste des priorités de Tony Stark est Loki Odinson.

Le numéro 1 de la liste des priorités de Tony Stark est Tony Stark.

* * *

Et puis Loki arrive chez Tony.

– T'as été _nager _dans la peinture ou quoi?

– J'en ai beaucoup?

Tony dit: ouais, ok, d'accord.

Tony traîne Loki à l'intérieur, claque la porte, le pousse vers la salle de bains.

– Douche. Maintenant.

– Et toi?

– Bah heu… j'sais pas je vais genre…

Et Loki l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt et contre les lèvres de Tony il murmure:

– Tu vas genre rien du tout parce que tu viens avec moi.

– Oh. Baiser sous la douche. J'approuve.

– Hmm…

Tony enlève son t-shirt.

– T'as toujours eu les bonnes idées.

Et puis un jeans et des sous-vêtements et après t'es certain de plus te perdre entre l'entrée et la salle de bains vu que tu sèmes tes frusques (couvertes de peinture pour la plupart) en chemin et c'est quand même un peu un miracle au fond que vous y arriviez tout court à la salle de bains sérieusement.

– Je sais.

Et au début l'eau est froide donc un petit cri t'échappe. Et le truc c'est que vous deveniez juste dingues et que vous êtes tous les deux mouillés et Loki a encore son t-shirt qui lui colle à la peau maintenant et là Tony, il craque (mais on se comprend) et il embrasse Loki et Loki, lui, soudain, se tourne et il est dos à Tony et puis il se penche en avant (veuillez vous référer au paragraphe mentionnant sa souplesse). Et colorée, aussi, qu'elle est, l'eau. La peinture qui s'en va.

Et après l'eau s'est réchauffée mais toi tu brûles. Et à travers le t-shirt (sur lequel il y a encore quelques pâles tâches de peinture), tu peux voir sa colonne vertébrale (qui ressort dans cette position) et Tony ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser son index la parcourir de haut en bas parce que ses mains se baladent partout sur le dos de Loki, normal.

Et même que beaucoup t'échappe (normal aussi) et que ça sent le gel douche (le gel douche de Tony qui sent la menthe) et que les salles de bain, ça résonne et que l'un adore les râles de plaisir de l'autre et réciproquement.

* * *

Parce qu'au fond, leur relation se résumait à filer des crises cardiaques l'un à l'autre, chacun son tour.

Cher Journal, pour toujours.

Et parce qu'au fond, Darcy fait remarquer à Loki qu'il sent la menthe cinq jours sur sept et parfois même six.

* * *

Il faudrait mentionner qu'un jour Tony rentre chez soi et il y a Darcy devant la porte elle est en train de la repeindre, la porte, en vert en fait, et Tony lui demande ce que bon Dieu elle fout et elle répond simplement:

– J'te la peins en vert véronèse.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Tony Stark, au milieu du trottoir, bras ballants, bouche ouverte, sut qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de retour en arrière possible.

Cher Journal, et plus jamais.

* * *

Il faudrait mentionner qu'un jour Loki rentre chez soi et sur sa porte entrouverte il y a une note.

Cher Journal, au final, c'était juste une histoire de portes.

Il fait nuit, tu sais, et il y a le silence et puis le bruit du vent et puis une moto qui démarre, au loin, quelque part. Loki reconnaît l'écriture (lettres capitales et un peu illisibles) de Tony et sur la note c'est écrit:_ M'assassine pas_.

Cher Journal, au final, c'était aussi un peu une histoire de notes parce que ça a commencé un peu avec une bête note, ouais.

Cher Journal, ça restait quand même une histoire de portes.

Loki panique et regrette déjà d'avoir donné ses clés à Tony. Il la pousse, la porte. Doucement. Avec appréhension.

Et on entend son hurlement dans tout l'immeuble (_et jusqu'au bout de la rue même_) quand il voit (_dans sa salle de séjour, sa chambre, sa cuisine et sa salle de bains_) les mille et une roses…

* * *

_A suivre._


	21. Chapitre 20

**Note: **Ceci est le chapitre final de TCEAQ. Il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour avoir été là en général, merci, merci, merci, merci.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous suggère Where Is My Mind des Pixies comme musique pour accompagner ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt**

_**You're my superhero**_

* * *

Le printemps est porté disparu. Si, j'te jure. Comment ça, t'as pas fait attention? Pauvre de lui. A noter: inaperçu. A noter: oublié. A noter: ignoré.

(Et même qu'il a pas de récompenses si tu me le retrouves et il se raconte qu'il est mort étouffé). D'un jour à l'autre, l'été.

Personne n'a rien remarqué. Trop captivé que t'étais. Ouais, captivé. Par le bus qui s'en allait, un avion qui s'envolait, ces instants qui t'échappaient, le train qui partait et ton parfum qui s'évaporait.

Et puis, tu t'étais retourné.

Et il n'était plus là.

_Il n'était plus là._

* * *

Tony se réveille la nuit.

Il fait noir. Logique.

Il fait froid de l'autre côté du lit. Pas logique.

Son bras cherche le corps de Loki. Il tâte les draps dans le noir. Rien. L'oreiller. Rien. Disparu. Sans laisser de traces. Tony se met à paniquer. Il se relève brusquement.

Soudain, le contact du papier sous ses doigts.

Presque sans laisser de traces, donc.

Le papier, c'est une note. Dans l'obscurité, il distingue les lettres. L'écriture de Loki. Evidemment.

Souligné trois fois. Lettres capitales. Noir sur blanc.

La note, il est écrit: je suis à **gauche**, Tony.

Tony bloque pendant deux secondes sur la note et puis lentement il tourne la tête vers la gauche et baisse les yeux vers Loki, Loki endormi, Loki. Il lève les yeux au ciel et il se réinstalle confortablement dans le lit et attire Loki contre soi.

Cher Journal, c'est pour ça.

Cher Journal, c'était un peu une histoire de notes.

* * *

C'est fini. Respirez.

Sauf que t'as du mal parce que l'air est lourd, lourd, lourd.

Cher Journal, c'est presque fini.

Et puis c'était pas important ou si mais tant pis, vraiment.

Evitez de prendre Tony Stark avec vous quand vous allez faire les magasins. On te l'avait déjà dit, ça.

Loki et Natasha le retrouvent (après vingt minutes de recherches intensives) au rayon consacré aux accessoires, section lunettes de soleil, troisième allée sur la gauche. Tony fait une grimace à son reflet. Il se tourne vers Loki avec un grand sourire.

– Tony, la prochaine fois, je te jure, je vais m'adresser à la caisse et…

– Et quoi, Nat?!

– … Et ni toi ni Loki n'avez envie d'entendre _« Le petit Tony est attendu à la caisse numéro six par son copain »_ au haut-parleur.

Tony tire la langue à Natasha et essaye d'autres lunettes de soleil.

– Enlève ça.

– Elles te plaisent pas, Loki?

Loki hausse les épaules. Tony se rapproche de lui. Il fait glisser les lunettes sur le nez de Loki. Il remet une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Loki.

Et Loki se contemple dans la glace.

– Une vraie starlette, s'esclaffe Natasha.

– L'écoute pas. T'es fait pour porter des lunettes de soleil.

– Vraiment?

Loki ne lâche pas son reflet des yeux, perplexe.

– Ouais, vraiment.

– Cours, chuchote Natasha. Cours, sauve ta peau, il va te traîner dans un magasin de luxe et t'acheter cinquante paires d'Initium.

– J'ai entendu, ça, Nat! Les Initium, c'est pour moi. Loki, je le vois plus avec des…

– On s'en va, dit Loki.

_Et tellement de choses allaient changer._

_Ou pas. _

* * *

– Pourquoi vous êtes encore ici, au fond? Les cours, c'est fini.

Darcy hausse les épaules et trempe son pinceau dans le gobelet. Avant de s'exclamer: merde, mon café. Elle dit: c'est les derniers jours. Elle dit: je crois que je vais voir ce que je peux piquer comme matériel.

– Tu vas te faire engueuler par le prof.

– Mais non. Tout à l'heure je l'ai surpris en train de fumer de l'herbe, il est en train de planer là. Il m'a dit des trucs trop profonds.

– C'est… bien, Darcy… Loki, tu vas rester encore longtemps ici, dis?… Oh, Loki, tu m'écoutes, Loki? Darcy, mon copain m'écoute même pas, qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Darcy s'approche de Tony et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage de Tony s'illumine. Il a un grand sourire qui présage rien de bon.

– Loki, si on sort pas d'ici dans les dix minutes qui suivent, je me propose l'année prochaine comme modèle pour le croquis de nu.

D'abord Loki devient tout blanc et puis il dit, d'une voix aphone:

– Tu fais ça et je mets fin à ta pathétique existence.

– Darcy, regarde comment il m'aime, c'est trop mignon.

Cher Journal, c'était toujours les mêmes histoires.

* * *

Le professeur d'art parle. Discours de fin d'année oblige.

Il dit quelque chose comme: l'absence totale de talent chez certains a évidemment tourné cette année en cauchemar éveillé.

Et puis il y a un raclement de chaise contre le sol et c'est Darcy se lève brusquement et elle dit: je viens de réaliser que si vous nous donnez cours c'est parce que vous êtes pas assez bon pour vous trouver un boulot avec vos diplômes d'art. Elle dit: vous valez pas mieux que nous.

Et elle sort du local.

Le professeur se met à pleurer.

Cher Journal, il l'a un peu cherché.

* * *

Loki est chez soi. Il est sept heures. Il est seul.

Et tu sais, c'était _ce_ moment. Ce moment où le ciel était encore bleu mais qu'il faisait déjà noir dans la pièce.

Question de perspective.

Et tu perdais espoir au fur et à mesure que l'obscurité t'enveloppait et que la couleur bleue du ciel tournait en un noir d'encre.

_L'année est finie. _Il regarde autour de soi. On vous suggère de ranger un peu. Ou pas parce que tout ce bordel est signe qu'il y a eu important travail en cours genre la semaine passée.

Demain. Plus tard. Un autre jour. Un autre soir.

Loki se laisse tomber devant la télévision. Il passe d'une chaîne à l'autre. On essaye de vous vendre un truc dont vous avez absolument pas besoin. On essaye d'élucider un meurtre. On essaye de chanter.

Vous tombez sur un film.

Cher Journal, je me sentais comme vide.

* * *

Soir de début d'été typique. C'était pendant ces soirées où tu avais peur qu'en quelques secondes tout disparaisse tellement c'était parfait et triste à la fois. Peut que plus jamais tu ne pourras récupérer ces fragments de ton quotidien.

Darcy et le professeur d'art partagent une cigarette, observant les allées et venues des gens.

– Tu vas quelque part? Une sauterie de prévue? demande le professeur.

Darcy hausse les épaules. Le professeur se tait pendant quelques instants et puis s'exclame:

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu seras plus tard, toi, au fond? Hein, Lewis?

Darcy le regarde avec sérieux.

– Bah, moi, vous savez, plus tard, je serais Tony Stark. Comme ça je serais riche et je pourrais me taper un Loki.

* * *

Natasha et Clint, ils marchent dans la rue.

– Je viens juste pour faire plaisir à Tony.

– C'est ça, Clint.

– Dis.

– Quoi?

– Non, rien. Rien du tout.

Cher Journal, où est-ce qu'on en sera dans, six, sept, dix ans?

Chéri, chéri, tu ferais mieux de pas y penser.

_Rien du tout. _

* * *

On peut dire que c'est débile. Complètement.

Il y a quelqu'un qui vient de frapper à ta porte.

Même dit comme ça sonnait con et que t'osais pas le dire du coup. Mais on l'avait, ce truc. Qu'on le veuille ou non. La saloperie nous colle à la peau. Et vous pouvez frotter jusqu'au sang que ça s'en ira pas. Et dans le processus où t'essaye de t'en débarrasser, tu risques de te faire tout autant mal, de toute manière.

Loki se lève et va vers la porte. Il ouvre. Deux bras l'entourent.

Cher Journal, je te dis, une histoire de portes.

Cher Journal, toujours, encore, heureusement, lui.

– Tony Stark a décidé de ne pas faire la fête ce soir. Appelez la presse.

_Si tu savais. _

Tony rit doucement.

– Sans toi? T'es malade?

– Tu sais que moi, je ne vais nulle part aujourd'hui.

Tony entre dans l'appartement.

– Dans l'équation qu'est cette soirée, si t'es présent, peu importe les autres facteurs, comme le lieu ou…

Il se tourne vers la télé.

– Un film de super-héros, sérieux?

– Et alors?! s'offusque Loki.

– Bon, ok, j'ai rien dit, si t'as envie de regarder un film de super-héros, on va regarder un film de super-héros parce que bon, voilà, je… Et puis tiens je savais pas que t'aimais ce genre de film parce…

– C'est toi, mon super-héros, murmure Loki, le souffle court.

Et Tony ne sait pas quoi dire alors il dit:

– Quoi.

Loki tousse. Il dit: rien. Il dit: j'ai rien dit. Il dit: je.

– Tu as dit "c'est toi, mon super-héros"? Je crois que je suis de nouveau amoureux.

– On peut arrêter de parler de ça?!

– Tu veux vivre avec moi?

– Pardon?!

– Quoi! Tu m'as dit de changer de sujet! s'exclame Tony.

Loki se met à rire. Il dit: on verra.

Simplement.

On verra.

Cher Journal, encore un problème à remettre à demain.

Cher Journal, encore une solution, peut-être, à remettre à demain.

De toute façon, Tony Stark voit l'amour comme une équation impossible. Il a essayé de la résoudre. Il a pas mal paniqué pendant qu'il tentait de trouver la solution. Et il n'en voyait pas, aucune. Alors il a fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait juste pas de solution.

Tony Stark n'a pas encore compris que l'amour et les maths, ça n'avait rien à voir.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que Tony Stark a encore tout le temps du monde.

Pour apprendre.

Et que pour le moment, quand il se réveillait, il pouvait se tourner sur le côté (encore fallait-il qu'il se souvienne quel côté exactement mais là n'est pas vraiment le problème) et embrasser celui qu'il appellerait plus tard "l'amour de sa vie" et c'était déjà bien assez suffisant.

* * *

Si Loki n'avait pas la phobie des mots tellement-trop-utilisés qu'ils en deviennent stupides, vides, insensés, cliché, alors, vers cinq heures du matin, alors que le jour se levait, il aurait demandé à Tony s'il l'aimait.

Et Tony aurait dit que évidemment.

Et Loki aurait dit que lui l'aimait plus fort.

Et que pour une fois, ça serait pas un mensonge.

Mais pas "aussi", non, pas "aussi", jamais "aussi". Parce qu'on s'aime pas de la même manière. Parce que nos "je t'aime" sont un résumé de notre vie et notre histoire, nos peurs et nos angoisses et plein de choses encore. Mais cette leçon-là sera pour une autre fois, pour l'année prochaine probablement.

Sauf que Loki a la phobie de ces mots tellement-trop-utilisés. Et donc, à cinq heures du matin, il se tait simplement.

Mais ça lui passera. Parce que lui aussi, il a tout le temps du monde.

Et que pour le moment, il avait survécu (partiellement, cependant, car il en est sorti épris de Tony et c'était pas prévu dans son script mais là n'est pas la question) à l'année et c'était déjà bien assez suffisant.

Après tout, à eux deux, ils avaient l'éternité.

Cher Journal, Darcy a toujours raison, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Il y a Clint et Natasha et Bruce et Darcy.

Natasha s'appuie contre la table sur laquelle est posé l'ordinateur. Qui est connecté aux baffles. Histoire qu'il y ait de la musique. Mais c'est juste des détails, ça.

Clint s'exclame: le salaud!

Cher Journal, il a même pas pris la peine de venir.

Natasha soupire.

Cher Journal, j'arrive pas à croire que c'est comme ça que je fête ma fin d'année.

– Où est Thor?

– Je l'ai vu partir avec Sif, répond Darcy.

– Comment tu connais Sif, toi?

– Loki me parle. Parfois.

– T'es bien la seule. Tony va être jaloux.

Darcy hausse les épaules et dit: il a pas à être jaloux; il est celui qui peut se le faire.

Cher Journal, ça me paraît logique.

Le cd bloque dans l'ordinateur. Le chanteur des Pixies se met à répéter inlassablement une interrogation. La question existentielle de ceux qui ont perdu la tête.

– Il est à qui, cet ordinateur?

La musique est forte.

– Il est où, Steve?

Bruce répète: à qui est cet ordinateur?

Toi tu danses et il boit et moi je fume et vous parlez. On aurait dit la fin. Ouais, on aurait dit la fin parce que c'était comme au début. Tu t'en souviens, toi, du début?

Bruce demande encore: à qui est cet ordinateur?

Question de symbolique. Demain, c'est comme aujourd'hui. Et puis on sait rien du tout.

On lui répond enfin. On dit:

– Loki l'a prêté.

– Et il est où, Loki?

Et Darcy murmure: Loki, là maintenant, il doit être au septième ciel.

Loki, il a ses bras autour du cou de Tony et ils s'embrassent.

Ils sont heureux. Officieusement amoureux. Probablement.

Quelque part, quelqu'un pleure. Quelqu'un rit. Quelqu'un vit.

Et la musique semble de plus en plus forte. De plus en plus forte. Encore et encore.

Ça sentait l'essence. Ça sentait la clope. Ça sentait nos meilleurs moments (passés ensemble). Ça sentait l'espoir et tout ce qui pourrait encore nous arriver dans ce qu'ils appelaient le futur. Voir: demain.

Processus terminé. La liste des priorités de Tony Stark est désormais inexistante. Vous êtes parvenu à contaminer le système. Votre intrusion dans son quotidien l'a supprimée. Vous monopolisez à présent le système tout entier.

Création d'une nouvelle liste. Processus en cours. Processus achevé. La liste des priorités de Loki Odinson figure à présent dans le système. Tony Stark y a pour position le numéro 1.

Cher Journal, c'était tout à propos de demain, après tout.

Cher Journal, c'était une année pour une vie.

Cher Journal, c'est quoi, une vie, au fond?

Cher Journal, est-ce que la vie est vraiment ta tendre routine?

Cher Journal, est-ce que la vie c'est ton très cher et adoré quotidien?

Cher Journal, de toute façon, on s'en fout.

Cher Journal, la vie, c'était hier.

Et, mon très cher journal,... l'éternité,... c'est demain.


	22. Epilogue

**Note: **Voilà._ This is it_, comme on dit. La fin de la fanfic qui nous a accompagné durant cette année, chers lecteurs. Je voudrais tous vous remercier d'avoir été là, pour vos reviews (je n'aurais jamais cru en recevoir autant!), vos ajouts en favoris, etc., etc., etc... C'est... la première fanfiction longue que je termine. Et c'est étonnant parce que je n'arrive jamais à rien terminer.

Je voudrais également adresser un remerciement spécial à_ Jun Wksnn_. Je ne sais pas si tu lis ceci mais je t'ai perdue en cours de route et je voudrais te faire savoir qu'il y a un an, environ, je t'ai promis que j'écrirais une schoolfic et que je la terminerais. Je pense que sans toi, je n'aurais jamais fini (ni même commencé, en fait) ce truc. Tu m'as motivée comme jamais. Merci.

Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire le coup de "grâce à cette fanfic, j'ai rencontré des gens géniaux" parce que ça paraît cliché comme jamais mais pourtant, c'est vrai (entre-autres, I'm looking at u, _Coz Juyu_).

Encore une fois, je le répète, **il y a une suite** du nom de _SIDEWALK BLUES_ (que je publierais vers mi-août) qui se passe dix ans après les événements de cette fanfic-ci et qui sera un happy end, no worries.

Je songe cependant, en exclusivité, à publier un premier jet du premier chapitre de Sidewalk Blues sur le groupe When Dellsey Writes dans les jours à venir (lien sur mon profil) (feel free to join~)

Encore une fois, merci, merci, merci à tous.

Je vous conseille, pour cet épilogue, la chanson_ Radio Nowhere_ de Springsteen.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**Illusions**_

* * *

Toi.

Ouais. Toi.

_Toi qui étais mon plus gros problème parce que tu les faisais disparaître tous mes autres, de problèmes. _

_Toi qui es mon rêve devenu réalité._

_Toi qui n'étais plus toi mais un peu quand même et même qu'on peut pas t'en vouloir car tellement de choses avaient changé. _

_Toi que je hais au plus haut point parce que c'est complètement faux. _

_Toi._

Toi qui avais dit ne pas croire aux miracles. Ouais, toi, qui n'avais aucun espoir. Salaud, va. Bah regarde. Regarde donc bien. Ouvre un peu tes yeux. Tu l'as pourtant vu, mens pas, tu m'auras pas comme ça, j'veux dire, l'été, en personne. Ecris un peu: ressuscité. Ecris un peu: revenu. Ecris un peu: réapparu.

Mais on va glisser là-dessus. Raison: pas important. C'est à rejeter, suivant, passez.

Les choses vraiment importantes, on n'en a qu'une. Seule et unique.

Chaude nuit où le vent souffle.

Loki arrache une page. Tony demande ce qu'il fait. Loki murmure quelque chose à propos d'un journal. Tony dit: non.

Et à Loki de le rassurer en disant: ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fait qu'arracher les pages où je dis te détester.

Et Tony s'exclame: comment ça? Il s'exclame: comment ça, _LES _pages?

Et Loki sourit.

_On n'a qu'un premier amour. _

Loki déchire la page en petits morceaux. Et Tony les récupère et les place dans les mains de Loki. Il le regarde dans les yeux et souffle.

Souffle.

Souffle.

Le vent emporte des particules de vie.

Il tient les mains de Loki dans les siennes et il lui jure. Il lui dit: toi et moi, ça sera jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Douces promesses. Et libre à toi d'y croire, toutes ces choses que vous vous étiez dites (secrètement, Loki redoutait le jour où Tony Stark découvrira qu'il avait des défauts).

_On n'a qu'une âme sœur. _

Quelque part, autre chose.

Ce soir, je brûle mon journal.

Bruce distingue la flamme qui luit dans la nuit d'été. Il se lève et sort sur le balcon. Il dit: Clint. Il dit: tu fais quoi?

Et à Clint de murmurer: je m'efface la mémoire. Et il dit: encore: je tue des souvenirs.

Bruce l'observe. Et puis il retourne sur ses pas et revient avec un tas de papiers.

Et alors que le feu dévore ton quotidien passé, Clint ne pose pas de questions et Bruce ne dit rien.

Ton _très cher et adoré _quotidien.

_On n'a qu'une vie._

Et pendant ce temps, peut-être bien que Steve range soigneusement ses affaires et il tombe sur un grand cahier aux pages qui étaient jadis blanches mais qui sont maintenant remplies de son écriture. Et ça le fait sourire quand il relit des passages.

Autre part, quelque chose.

Natasha vide son verre cul sec. En même temps que Thor. Et probablement qu'elle se dit des choses. Et elle se dit aussi que tout ça, c'est des conneries et que rien ne vaut la peine de toute manière et plus tard, en se levant, alors que Thor est parti (rejoindre Sif ou Jane)(elle sait plus), elle laisse _accidentellement_ tomber son iPod par terre et l'écrase _accidentellement _du talon de sa chaussure.

Et elle éclate de rire toute seule. Elle rit à la vue du petit objet brisé, de l'écran fissuré.

(Et puis elle le ramasse et personne n'était là pour confirmer mais des légendes urbaines prétendent qu'elle chuchote: pardon.)

Et tu vois que t'en faisais, des conneries (par amour mais entre parenthèses parce que t'oses pas le dire). Pas forcément des trucs graves (juste parfois).

Ça fait quand même rater le bus (exprès) ou marcher trois kilomètres (de plus). Tu en chiales le soir ou tu en ris vers quatorze heures. Ça obligeait à mentir et à faire des promesses qui ne valaient rien.

_Rien du tout._

Mais le pire de ce que ça te faisait, c'était te faire espérer.

Mais te faire espérer quoi?

Tu sais, ça dépendait. Ça faisait espérer que je te croiserais au coin de la rue par _pur_ hasard ou que c'est ton nom _à toi _qui va s'afficher sur mon écran ou que demain sera un jour _tellement_ meilleur ou que _tout_ ce que tu dis n'a pas de date de péremption.

(Et comment tu savais que t'en avais qu'un, d'amour ou d'âme sœur? Simple. Facile. C'est aux trucs que t'arrives pas à leur trouver de synonymes.

J'te dis, facile.)

C'était de toute manière l'été (pas important) et c'était le meilleur moment pour toi de retomber amoureux de lui ou réciproquement l'inverse opposé. Et puis l'été mourrait comme toi tu crevais à chaque fois.

Sinon, en attendant.

Te demandes-tu parfois où tu seras dans dix minutes? Dans une heure? Dans deux jours? Et des semaines et des mois? Des années? Te le demandes-tu? Et est-ce que tu as peur? En trembles-tu? Dis-moi tout.

Tu n'aurais jamais imaginé et probablement ne l'imagineras-tu jamais.

(A quoi bon d'imaginer de toute façon?)

Peut-être est-ce pour le mieux, ou le pire, qui sait.

_On n'a qu'un avenir. _

(Parce que demain le ciel sera de nouveau clair et tu auras l'impression que ton soleil te brûle la peau et tu étais sûr, certain que ces moments-là, tu les oublieras jamais, t'auras beau brûler tes carnets en masse et effacer intégralement tes disques durs et arracher des tas de pages et balancer des cahiers entiers à la poubelle et ce que tu veux, jamais, jamais, non, jamais tu les oublieras, ces putains de moments)

Et alors qu'il faisait de plus en plus noir et que toi, tu te sentais de plus en plus désespéré,…

La vie tourna à nouveau la page.

Tu sais, c'était une année pour une vie...

* * *

**_Fin (?)_**


End file.
